Más allá de los Sueños
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Qué hay más allá después de la muerte? ¿Puede una persona cambiar su destino terminada la vida? Esto será algo que Taro Misaki deberá descubrir... Taro x Eriko, Genzo x Lily y Karl x Elieth.
1. Chapter 1

**Más allá de los Sueños.**

**(Un fic dedicado a Taro Misaki).**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Hacía frío. Caían suavemente las flores de cerezo de las copas de los árboles, cosa que resultaba un tanto fuera de lugar para el evento que estaba por celebrarse... ¿Celebrar? ¿Se podía acaso usar es palabra? Eso no era ninguna celebración, no era motivo de alegría, era motivo de la más profunda tristeza... Y sin embargo, a Enory le gustaban las flores de cerezo, porque significaba que se acercaría la primavera..._

_Los dos ataúdes llegaron al fin al sitio en donde reposarían para siempre. Parecían tan irreales... Dos ataúdes de tamaño mediano, que guardaban los cuerpos de sus dos hijos... No, no podía ser cierto, Eiki y Enory no podían estar muertos... Él sintió entonces el aliento de su esposa en la mejilla y volteó la cabeza. Ella miraba como hipnotizada las dos cajas de roble, azul para Eiki, blanco para Enory... Y ella no lloraba... Siempre orgullosa, siempre indiferente, siempre con la cabeza en alto, aun cuando se estuviera muriendo por dentro... Él sabía que ella lo necesitaba, y él la necesitaba a ella más que nunca, pero nuevamente el mecanismo de defensa de su mujer se había echado a andar y se había levantado un muro entre los dos..._

_El sacerdote rezó algunas plegarias, y los dolientes respondieron como autómatas. Él deseaba que todo acabara, para llorar de rabia y reclamarle al destino por haberse llevado a lo que él más quería; sin embargo, él sabía que antes de que todo terminara, todos sus conocidos y parientes habrían de darles sus condolencias..._

_Frente a él estaba su cuñado, quien contemplaba los ataúdes de manera distraída. El hombre recordó que su amigo había perdido a una hija también hacía menos de dos años, así que podía saber como se sentía... Junto a su cuñado estaba parada la esposa de éste, llorando silenciosamente. Ella siempre había querido mucho a Eiki y Enory, los cuales eran no solo los primos sino también los mejores amigos de sus propios hijos, de manera que podía comprenderse su dolor... Claro, jamás se compararía con el de él..._

_Los ataúdes comenzaron a descender lentamente, al tiempo que varias flores de cerezo caían sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando la esposa de él se derrumbó... Él alcanzo a sostenerla en brazos y a abrazarla con fuerza, al tiempo que ella lloraba de manera desgarradora... Varias personas se acercaron a socorrerlos, pero él los rechazó a todos con un gesto de la mano. Conocía a su esposa lo suficiente como para saber que ella no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera su propio hermano, se acercara a consolarla; así pues, él se aferró a ella y la besó en la cabeza, al tiempo que sentía cómo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, presa del horror que ella había estado tratando de negar..._

_Taro Misaki trató de recordar en donde había comenzado todo, y se dio cuenta de que había sido al menos unos catorce años atrás..._

_París, Francia._

_Catorce años antes._

Era de mañana y el sol pegaba en todo lo alto. Debía ser más o menos las once, quizás. Taro Misaki enterró su cabeza en la almohada y trató de dormir un poco más, pero entonces Tsubasa Ozhora lo golpeó en la cabeza con un balón.

Ya levántate, ya es hora.- dijo Tsubasa.- Perderemos el avión.

No me importa.- gruñó Taro.- Quiero dormir un poco más.

Tuviste toda la noche, ¿qué hiciste?.- replicó Tsubasa.

Es que terminé con Karin.- suspiró Misaki.- Y bueno... No fue nada agradable...

O sea, que al fin te decidiste.- Tsubasa tomó el balón y comenzó a jugar con él.

Ya me había tardado, entre ella y yo no podía haber nada después de lo que pasó... .- musitó Taro.- No podía seguir con ella después de que me engañó con Napoleón.

Lo sé.- asintió Tsubasa.- Bueno, de verdad lo lamento, amigo...

No te preocupes.- Misaki se incorporó.- Lo mío con Karin ya no estaba funcionando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Bueno, pues entonces no te quejes.- replicó Tsubasa.- Y prepárate, que nos va a dejar el avión.

Taro no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y se metió a la ducha para despejarse un poco. La noche anterior había sido mala, Karin había hecho un escándalo y había intentado retener a Taro con súplicas y amenazas qu no habían surtido efecto. Taro estaba convencido y sabía que dejar a Karin había sido lo mejor, ahora se podía marchar a Alemania sin cargos de conciencia.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Taro y Tsubasa se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando el momento para abordar el avión que habría de llevarlos a Hamburgo, Alemania, para la concentración que tendría la Selección Japonesa en ese lugar. Misaki se dirigió al puesto de rosquillas que estaba frente a la sala de espera, ya que se moría de hambre, y mientras esperaba a que le dieran su orden de donas rellenas de jalea con café, miró con curiosidad hacia la pantalla de televisión, la cual en ese momento pasaba una imagen de una mujer bellísima como nunca había visto Taro en su vida, aunque él ya la conocía desde antes.

Mira cómo creció la hermana de Genzo.- comentó Tsubasa, mirando distraídamente hacia la pantalla.

Vaya que creció.- Taro carraspeó, ya que poco le faltó para derramar algo de baba.

Se parece mucho a Genzo.- dijo Tsubasa.

No, ella es hermosa.- replicó Taro.

Tsubasa miró a su amigo de reojo, el cual comenzó a ponerse más rojo que un tomate.

¿Qué?.- musitó Taro

Nada.- Tsubasa sonrió por lo bajo.

¿Cómo que nada?.- musitó Misaki, más enojado todavía.- Solo comentaba y dije la verdad... ¡No me mires de esa manera!

No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera.- Tsubasa no podía dejar de reírse.- Te estás delatando tú solo...

¡Ah, vamos, ni siquiera la conozco!.- insistió Taro.- Solo la he visto en revistas y programas de televisión...

Ya, que no dije nada.- dijo Tsubasa.- Toma tu café y tus donas.

Misaki no entendía el por qué se había puesto tan nervioso. Era cierto, él no conocía en persona a Eriko Wakabayashi, la hermana gemela de Genzo Wakabayashi, pero había escuchado hablar mucho sobre ella. No era para menos, Eriko era una súper modelo reconocida en Europa, su rostro aparecía en todas las portadas y revistas y su porte y elegancia adornaban las pasarelas de la alta costura. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que Genzo era uno de los mejores amigos de Taro, éste no había tenido el placer de conocer a Eriko, más que nada porque ella era una mujer muy ocupada y rara vez tenía tiempo de visitar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, eso estaba por cambiar...

Según el reportaje, habría en la ciudad de Munich un desfile de moda con los más reconocidos diseñadores de Europa, de manera que Eriko Wakabayashi, Alana Everard, Michelle Lacoste, Natalie Delacourt, Andrea Ruvalcaba y Elieth Shanks, entre otras famosas modelos, estarían en Alemania... Taro pensó que quizás Eriko podría descolgarse a Hamburgo a visitar a su hermano y entonces podría presentársela a Taro...

Ya vámonos.- le dijo Tsubasa.- Ya es hora...

Ya voy, ya voy.- musitó Taro, dejando de mirar la pantalla.

Los dos hombres abordaron el avión, y rato más tarde, se encontraban aterrizando en Frankfurt. De ahí, tomarían un taxi hasta la ciudad de Hamburgo. Ya todos los restantes compañeros de la selección estaban esperando a los muchachos cuando ellos llegaron a las instalaciones, y el primero en saludarlos fue nada más ni nada menos que Genzo.

Bienvenidos.- dijo el portero.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Misaki me babeó el hombro todo el camino.- respondió Tsubasa.- De ahí en más, todo bien.

Si serás exagerado.- gruñó Taro.- Nomás cabeceé tantito...

¿Cabeceaste?.- gruñó Tsubasa.- Si por culpa de tus ronquidos casi hacen aterrizar el avión, creyeron que tenía una falla...

Genzo y Tsubasa soltaron la carcajada, y Taro los miró con cara de "hello con tu hello". Sea como fuere, los recién llegados inmediatamente se incorporaron al entrenamiento, como era de esperarse, el cual transcurrió sin novedades de ningún tipo. Rato más tarde, Genzo ofreció a sus amigos el llevarlos a conocer la ciudad y varios aceptaron. Sin embargo, Taro notó que su amigo estaba más callado que de costumbre, y bastante distraído, cosa que no era normal en él... Quizás estaba preocupado por su hermana, sea como fuere, Taro tenía que averiguar...

¿Te pasa algo, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando todos llegaron a un bar a tomarse unas cervezas.- Has estado distraído toda la tarde.

No realmente.- Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Son solo... Cosas...

¿Qué tipo? ¿Algo te preocupa?.- insistió Misaki.

Lo que pasa es que conoció a alguien que lo dejó pensativo.- intervino Ishizaki, burlón.- Por eso anda como burro desolado.

¿Es eso cierto, Wakabayashi?.- a Tsubasa no le pasó desapercibido el comentario.

No, no es cierto.- negó Genzo, aunque se puso algo nervioso.- Ishizaki es un tarado, ya lo conocen.

¡Oye!

Tsubasa rió a carcajadas, y Taro lo secundó. Él aprovechó para preguntarle a Genzo sobre su hermana.

Vi en la televisión que tu gemela está en Alemania.- comentó Misaki.

Así es, viene al desfile de modas de Dior.- suspiró Genzo.

Ah, a ver si la presentas cuando venga a visitarte, capitán.- comentó Izawa.

Con lo ocupada que está, me sorprendería que lo hiciera.- gruñó Genzo, a quien no le agradó el comentario de su amigo.- Además, Eriko no es de tener citas así como así...

¿Es eso o es que tienes celos de hermano?.- se burló Ishizaki.

Da lo mismo, ¿no?.- replicó Genzo.- De cualquier manera no te la voy a presentar.

¿Te molestaría que uno de tus amigos saliera con tu hermana?.- Taro no supo de dónde le salió el valor para preguntar.

Todo depende.- respondió Genzo, enigmáticamente, dándole un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza.

La verdad era que Taro tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a Eriko. Ya desde que él andaba con Karin y las cosas le marchaban mal, se había fijado en Eriko. Le había llamado la atención su belleza exótica, su clase, su porte y su elegancia. Incluso en una ocasión, en una charla por messenger entre varios conocidos, Genzo había incluido a su hermana y las pocas frases que ella intercambió con los demás bastaron para aumentar los deseos de Taro de conocerla en persona. Sin embargo, él aun andaba con Karin y ella parecía estar enamorada de un empresario, así que esos deseos se quedaron en solo eso, en deseos. Claro, las cosas podrían cambiar en cualquier momento...

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en un hotel de lujo en Munich, una mujer de cabello negro, largo y sedoso, y ojos negros como la noche contemplaba la ciudad desde el balcón de su habitación. La noche era clara, hermosa, pero ella suspiró de manera melancólica.

¿Qué pasa, Eriko?.- preguntó Michelle, una despampanante francesa de ojos grises.- Andas distraída.

No es gran cosa, solo que recibí otro mensaje de Giancarlo.- respondió la japonesa.- ¿Cuándo va a dejarme en paz?

Está loco por ti, Eriko.- suspiró Michelle.- Eso es lo que pasa.

Sí, pero es casado.- replicó Eriko.- Y con es basta para que lo mande al cuerno. Ya me cansé de ser la otra, la amante, la que ve a escondidas y a la que le da vergüenza mostrar en público por temor a que lo atrape la esposa.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- reconoció Michelle.- Te mereces mucho más.

Ya, que a veces me sorprendes, Wakabayashi.- replicó Alana.- Te comportas en ocasiones como una mojigata.

Eso es tenerse respeto a uno mismo, pero tú no sabes lo que es eso, Alana.- replicó Eriko.

Alana esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y cargada de veneno.

No diré nada, solo porque vas a presentarme al cuero de tu hermano.- dijo la mujer.- Dicen que besa de maravilla.

Ni creas.- gruñó Eriko.- Mi hermano no se fija en fracasadas.

¡Qué graciosa, Eriko! Creí que, teniendo una hermana como tú, debería de estar acostumbrado.- replicó Alana.

Los ojos negros de Eriko relampaguearon, pero no dijo nada. La mujer tenía sus maneras de cobrar revancha.

Como tú digas, querida.- dijo Eriko.

Cambiemos el tema.- pidió Michelle, rápidamente.- Dicen que vendrá una nueva modelo a desfilar en la pasarela de Dior.

Sí, una _latina_.- la voz de Alana fue más de desprecio que de otra cosa.- Qué cosa...

¿Cuándo va a llegar?.- preguntó Andrea.

No debe de tardar.- replicó Eriko.- El desfile será en tres días.

La conversación se desvió hacia los vestidos que las modelos usarían en la pasarela. Eriko volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, suspirando. A pesar de ser fría, indiferente, orgullosa y engreída, al igual que su hermano, Eriko se estaba cansando de que nadie la valorara más que como un objeto, una muñequita de aparador que no servía para nada más que admirarse y ya. Así la había tratado Giancarlo, un empresario extranjero siete años mayor que ella, que se había prendado de Eriko el día en que la vio en el desfile en donde la esposa de él se había comprado un abrigo de visón de 100,000 dólares (¡Abráse visto!). Sin embargo, el hombre tenía ya una familia, tres hijos no eran cualquier cosa, por lo que en un principio solo le pudo ofrecer a Eriko el ser su amante, aunque con el paso del tiempo él hablaba de divorcio y de casarse con ella para hacerla feliz... Claro, éstas eran solo promesas vacías que Giancarlo nunca se esforzó por cumplir, de manera que Eriko se cansó de esperar a un hombre que era de otra y abandonó al empresario. Sin embargo, habían pasado siete meses desde entonces y aun así él seguía llamándola, insistiéndole para que saliera con él...

A veces creo que todos los hombres son iguales.- suspiró Eriko.

Lo son.- replicó Michelle.- No hay ninguno que valga la pena... Nada más te quieren por un rato, no dejas de ser un trofeo que ellos tienen que ganar, y cuando se hartan de ti, te botan. Es así de simple.

Sí, lo sé.- dijo la japonesa.- Es por eso que me canso a veces de salir a fiestas. Ya estoy harta de que todo el mundo me mire con lujuria.

Para eso, tendrías que renunciar a ser modelo y meterte de monja a un convento.- rió Michelle.

¿Eso sería tan malo?

Comenzaba a hacer frío, de manera que las chicas optaron por entrar a la habitación. Eriko cerró la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, aunque antes de hacerlo echó un último vistazo hacia las estrellas, preguntándose si no habría un solo hombre en toda la tierra que fuera capaz de mirarla con ternura...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Eriko Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider, y espero que no me cuelgue por haberla incluido XD.

Muy bien, pues este fic será para Tarito Misaki, mi segundo personaje favorito de Captain Tsubasa. Está basado en la película del mismo nombre, "Más allá de los sueños", protagonizada por Robin Williams, la cual es de mis favoritas, con algunas modificaciones propias de mis historias. Le agradezco de antemano a mi amigo Miguel Ángel por las contribuciones al fic XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_Eriko se había quedado dormida. El médico le había inyectado un tranquilizante y ahora ella descansaba. La escena en el cementerio había sido de lo más trágica, suerte que Genzo había corrido a base de gritos a los reporteros que intentaron grabar a su hermana en su peor estado. Taro lo agradeció, ya que él se ocupó únicamente en ser el apoyo de su esposa, puesto que él sabía que si soltaba a Eriko, iba a perderla para siempre..._

_Taro contempló a su esposa dormir y la besó en la frente. Él hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar su dolor, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por proteger a Eiki y a Enory, pero no había sido posible... Taro suspiró, y salió de la habitación. Eriko dormiría al menos por una hora más._

_¿Cómo está?.- la esposa de Genzo se acercó con sutileza a Taro._

_Fatal.- murmuró Taro.- Igual que yo..._

_Y no es para menos.- murmuró ella.- Taro, sé que quizás no puedas entenderlo, pero sé como te sientes..._

_Gracias.- musitó Taro.- Sé que tú y Wakabayashi pasaron por lo mismo hace algún tiempo... Y sin embargo, siento como si nadie en el mundo pudiera comprenderme..._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza. Taro se disculpó y salió al jardín. El árbol de cerezos de la casa estaba en pleno floreo y Taro sintió náuseas. Si Enory estuviera viva, muy seguramente estaría recogiendo flores para hacer un ramo y regalárselo a su madre. Ella había heredado la belleza pura de Eriko, aunque tenía más bien la ternura de Taro..._

_Eriko se culpaba, eso era obvio. Poco antes de que el calmante hiciera efecto, ella gritaba que, de haber manejado ella la camioneta de lujo en donde se accidentaron sus hijos, éstos habrían podido salvarse. Taro se había cansado de decirle que ella no hubiera podido hacer nada, pero ante su dolor, Eriko no escuchaba razones..._

_Taro volvió a suspirar. Las flores de cerezo seguían cayendo..._

_Hamburgo, Alemania._

Genzo gruñó al colgar el teléfono. Eriko le había llamado y le había informado que iría a verlo a Hamburgo ese mismo día.

No tengo nada qué hacer el día de hoy.- había dicho Eriko.- Y Hamburgo no queda tan lejos de aquí como podría esperarse, de manera que iré a verte.

Me sorprende que tengas tantos días libres.- había respondido Genzo.- ¿Tres días sin una sesión fotográfica o una comida con supermodelos?

Ya, entiendo el sarcasmo y lo acepto.- gruñó Eriko.- Pero al menos déjame intentar ser buena hermana...

Podría ir yo a Munich a verte.- fue la idea de Genzo.

No. Tengo ganas de conocer Hamburgo, además de que tú debes estar más ocupado que yo.- replicó Eriko.

Por primera vez, eso es cierto.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero de verdad, no quiero que vayas a cansarte...

Ya, mejor dime que no quieres verme.- lo cortó ella.- Así de simple.

No es eso.- Genzo se rindió.- Ven si quieres. Ya tienes la dirección de mi departamento, o mejor aún, dime a qué hora llegas e iré a recogerte.

No será necesario.- negó Eriko.- Yo iré a tu departamento. Nos veremos después, hermanito.

Ella había colgado el teléfono sin darle la oportunidad a él de decir nada más. La verdad, lo que no le gustaba a Genzo era que su hermana se apareciera cuando estuvieran reunidos todos sus compañeros de selección, ya que conocía a varios de ellos y sabía que se le dejarían ir a la chica cual lobos en jauría yendo tras una inocente ovejita... Bueno, después de todo, Genzo era el único que veía a su gemela como una inocente ovejita, ya que ella era quizás la más loba de todas, pero en fin...

Taro notó que Genzo estaba algo molesto, y decidió preguntarle el motivo durante una pausa del entrenamiento. El portero parecía no querer decir nada, y respondió con evasivas todas las preguntas de su amigo.

De verdad que andas raro.- musitó Taro, después de un rato de acosar a Genzo con preguntas.- Hasta parece que de verdad andas enamorado.

Ya les dije que no.- Genzo se puso más arisco aun.- Solo... Bueno, traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

Como digas.- suspiró Taro.- No insisto más...

En fin, qué más daba. Si Genzo quería guardarse su secreto, que se lo guardara. Sin embargo, el portero estaba tan arisco y extraño que durante una jugada particularmente peligrosa, el japonés se le dejó ir con demasiada fuerza a uno de sus compañeros, lo que le provocó un regaño por parte del entrenador Gamo.

Te quedarás después del entrenamiento.- dijo Gamo.

¿Qué? No soy un niño al que deba castigar por haberse portado mal.- protestó el portero.

No te estoy castigando, pero necesitas mejorar tus entradas.- replicó Gamo.- Y no quiero más reclamos.

Genzo gruñó en alemán, y Taro se dio cuenta, por el tono de voz de su amigo, que no eran palabras buenas. Tsubasa se acercó a Taro, mirando a Genzo algo preocupado.

De verdad que anda raro, ¿no?.- comentó Tsubasa.- Normalmente, él no es así...

Ha de andar en "sus días".- bromeó Misaki.- Supongo que habrá que esperar a que él solo nos diga lo que le preocupa...

Si es que tiene ganas de hacerlo.- replicó Tsubasa.

Sin embargo, al final del entrenamiento, Genzo abordó a Taro cuando éste estaba secándose el sudor con una toalla.

Misaki, quisiera pedirte un favor.- pidió el portero, sin dar rodeos.

Mientras no sea que me quede por ti... .- respondió Taro.

Nada de eso.- gruñó Genzo.- Mi hermana llega hoy de Munich y va a estar esperándome en mi departamento. No podré ir a recibirla por quedarme a cumplir "mi castigo".

¿Y quieres que vaya yo a esperarla?.- a Misaki se le abrieron las puertas del cielo.

Me harías un gran favor, de hacerlo.- asintió Genzo.- No confío en nadie más que en ti y en Tsubasa, ya que los otros podrían acosar a mi hermana. Y como Tsubasa andará con Anego...

Ya, te entiendo.- Taro puso cara de alguien que haría un gran sacrificio.- No te preocupes, yo iré a esperar a tu hermana... Aunque no la conozco, pero eso puede solucionarse...

El portero nipón sonrió, agradecido. Sin embargo, Genzo tuvo un error de cálculo al suponer que su hermana sería puntual por una vez en la vida (Eriko siempre llegaba antes o después de la hora acordada a los lugares que ella iba, pero nunca a la hora acordada), por lo que pensó que Eriko llegaría en media hora más a su departamento; por lo tanto, fue una desagradable sorpresa para el portero ver que todos sus compañeros estaban murmurando y haciendo comentarios un tanto machistas, refiriéndose a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que estaba esperándolo a las orillas de la cancha.

Oye, preciosa.- dijo Ishizaki.- ¿No quieres limpiar mis balones?

Eso suena demasiado depravado, Ishizaki.- comentó Kisugi.

Oh, vamos, no me digas que tú no quieres pedirle lo mismo...

Sí, quizás...

Genzo se puso mucho más molesto y se dirigió hacia su hermana, la cual permanecía imperturbable, aunque se notaba que le fastidiaban los comentarios.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- gruñó él.

Vaya que el fútbol te atrofió el cerebro.- contestó Eriko.- Hablé contigo en la mañana, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que vendría a verte.

¡Pero dijiste que irías a mi departamento!.- reclamó Genzo.- No a aquí.

¿Qué tiene de malo?

¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Pues que todos te miran como si quisieran llevarte a la cama, ése es el problema!.- protestó Genzo.

Ay, por favor, si no son ellos, serán otros.- replicó Eriko, con fastidio.

Sus compañeros seguían murmurando y diciendo cosas a sus espaldas, pero entonces Genzo volteó y les lanzó una mirada tan ácida que todos se callaron al instante.

Lo siento, Eri, pero no puedo irme ahora.- gruñó Genzo.- Estoy castigado...

¿Por qué no me sorprende?.- suspiró Eriko.- Siempre que vengo a verte, te portas mal.

Como si tú fueras tan buena niña.- replicó él.

Ehm, Wakabayashi, no quisiera interrumpir, pero el entrenador dice que no tienes permiso de coquetear en el campamento.- comentó Taro en esos momentos, que estaba algo distraído con una revista de sóccer.

No seas idiota, Misaki.- gruñó Genzo.- No puedo coquetearle a mi hermana. ¿Qué clase de depravado crees que soy?

Taro dejó caer la revista al suelo y miró con ojos como platos a Genzo y después a Eriko. Y se quedó sin palabras. La gemela de Genzo era tan bella y despampanante en persona que dejó al Artista del Campo sin saber qué decir.

Ho-Hola.- musitó Taro. Él sabía que Eriko tenía presencia, pero el golpe que sintió al verla fue tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aliento.- Pe-perdón, no me había dado cuenta...

No se preocupe.- Eriko sonrió levemente, algo divertida.

Misaki, te presento a mi hermana, Eriko.- Genzo suspiró, poniendo cara de "no tengo más remedio".- Eriko, te presento a Taro Misaki, uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia.

Gusto en conocerlo.- Eriko esbozó una sonrisa de fotografía, de ésas que siempre usaba para las revistas y pasarelas.

Mu-mucho gusto.- musitó Taro, poniéndose muy nervioso y cayendo ante esa sonrisa.- Es un placer mu-muy grande...

Acaba de una vez, que pareces vaca.- gruñó Genzo.

Taro le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero Eriko soltó una risilla. El entrenador Gamo se dirigía a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, de manera que Genzo tuvo que echar mano de su último recurso.

Misaki, hazme un favor.- pidió el portero, rápidamente.- Llévate a mi hermana de aquí.

Puedo irme yo sola.- gruñó Eriko, algo molesta.- No necesito niñeros.

No quiero que ninguno de "éstos" te acose.- replicó Genzo.- Misaki, hazme ese favor y te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

Bueno... .- a Misaki no le quedó más remedio que resignarse.- La llevaré a tu casa, ¿está bien?

Me parece perfecto.- Genzo regresó a la cancha.- Los veré ahí más tarde.

Ya te dije que no necesito niñeros.- insistió Eriko, indignada.

Te veo después, hermanita.- Genzo se despidió de su hermana con un saludo de la mano.

Eriko murmuró un "idiota" por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos. Taro se dio cuenta de que había varias personas más queriendo acercarse a conocer a la despampanante hermana de Genzo, así que decidió actuar rápido y, tomando a Eriko suavemente del brazo, se alejó de ahí con ella.

Puedo caminar sola.- gruñó Eriko, después de un rato.- Muchas gracias.

Está bien, lo siento.- Taro la soltó inmediatamente.- Solo quería...

Pues no "quieras" nada.- lo cortó Eriko.- Al contrario de lo que piense el idiota de mi hermano, no necesito que nadie me cuide.

Como diga la señorita.- dijo Taro.- La llevaré entonces a su departamento para que descanse...

No necesito que me lleves, tampoco.- replicó Eriko.- Puedo tomar un taxi e irme yo sola, no necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Está bien, está bien.- Taro sonrió levemente.- ¿Siempre estás tan a la defensiva?

Eriko no supo qué decir o qué hacer. La sonrisa de Taro era tan alegre, tan franca y tan... Cautivadora... Ella nunca había visto a ningún hombre sonreír de esa manera.

Todos se comportan muy amables conmigo, y es porque solo ven el momento de acostarse conmigo.- musitó Eriko, desviando la mirada.- Por eso te digo que no necesito que se porten tan "amables" conmigo. Prefiero que me dejen en paz.

¿Y quién le dice que quiero acostarme con usted?.- Taro rió, francamente.- Únicamente deseo portarme bien con la hermana de mi mejor amigo, nada más. ¿Es eso tan grave?

Eriko nuevamente no supo qué responder. Era la primera vez que un hombre le respondía con tanta sinceridad en su mirada... La chica, sin embargo, no se dejó "engañar", había muchos hombres que fingían ser blancas palomitas y al final resultaban ser peor que gavilanes... Taro entonces comentó que la llevaría en el automóvil que había rentado, y la guió hasta el estacionamiento. Eriko se sorprendió mucho cuando Taro, con mucha galantería, le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera.

_Mademoiselle_.- dijo Taro, con una gran sonrisa.

_Merci_.- respondió Eriko, avergonzada.

Bueno, al menos el muchacho hablaba francés, el idioma favorito de Eriko. El joven después subió al automóvil y arrancó.

Perdone la pregunta, ¿pero le gusta al café capuchino helado?.- preguntó Misaki, cuando tomó una de las avenidas principales.- Me dijeron que hay una cafetería por aquí en donde preparan uno muy delicioso, y me gustaría invitarle uno. Y por cierto, no lo tome como una invitación para llevarla a la cama, simplemente tengo ganas de tomar un café, y dudo mucho que Wakabayashi tenga en su casa.

Eriko no sabía si Taro estaba burlándose de ella, pero al mirar sus ojos claros se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era sincero. Él se echó a reír al ver su mirada.

Vamos, que de verdad que no soy un depravado ni nada por el estilo.- dijo Misaki.- No sé cómo la habrán tratado los demás hombres que ha conocido, pero si yo invito a tomar un café, solo quiero eso, tomar un café. Además, no es mi costumbre dormir con las hermanas de mis mejores amigos en la primera cita.

¿En serio?.- se aventuró a preguntar Eriko.

No. Prefiero esperar hasta la segunda.- contestó Misaki, muy serio.

Eriko lo miró desconcertada, más cuando él volvió a echarse a reír. A ella comenzó a parecerle atractivo ese muchacho que parecía un niño y que tenía facciones de niño, pero que se notaba que ya era todo un hombre... Ella no supo en qué momento aceptó la invitación, solo recordaba que de pronto se encontraba en una diminuta cafetería atestada tomando un capuchino helado con un trozo de pay de limón, charlando con Taro Misaki sobre cosas tan triviales como el último libro de Paulo Coehlo o el más reciente concierto de Di Blasio. Eriko estaba cayendo lentamente en una especie de fascinación, Taro era alguien diferente a los hombres que ella había conocido, era alegre y sincero y tenía una gran variedad de conocimientos que iban mucho más allá del fútbol sóccer.

Ni Eriko ni Taro creían en el amor a primera vista. Los dos pensaron siempre que el cariño por otra persona surgía de la comunicación y del conocimiento paulatino de la forma de ser de esa persona, y que la atracción mutua no era suficiente para mantener una relación amorosa... Y sin embargo, ese día los dos descubrieron que en por lo menos una ocasión, todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez...

Eriko jamás olvidaría la pregunta con la que ella se enamoró. Fue algo trivial y sin significado profundo, pero que a la japonesa le reveló el verdadero corazón de Taro Misaki.

Mademoiselle Eriko, ¿le gusta la pintura?.- sonrió Misaki.

Ah, sí. El amor a primera vista existía...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_Genzo no sabía como ayudar a su hermana y a su mejor amigo. El primero ya había pasado por el hecho doloroso de perder un hijo, pero al menos a Genzo le quedaban dos hijos más, pero Taro había perdido a sus dos herederos... No era fácil superar algo así..._

_¿Crees que sobrevivan a esto?.- la esposa de Genzo se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado._

_Quizás sí.- respondió él, a la evasiva.- Perder a un hijo puede separar a una pareja, o unirla más..._

_Eso no nos separó a nosotros.- comentó ella, tranquilamente.- ¿Por qué con Taro y Eriko habría de ser diferente?_

_Sí, pero la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos es el carácter de Eriko.- respondió Genzo.- Ella es demasiado orgullosa y retraída cuando algo la lastima..._

_¿Y tú no eres así?.- preguntó la mujer, suavemente._

_Sí, lo soy.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero es diferente. Yo soy la cabeza de la familia y como tal era mi deber el no permitir que nos fragmentáramos, pero en el caso de Eriko..._

_Ella es tan débil como cualquiera.- suspiró la esposa de Genzo.- Pero no lo quiere admitir..._

_Exactamente.- Genzo también suspiró._

_No era la gran cosa, pero si al menos Eriko dejara ayudarse... Taro estaba volviéndose loco tratando de ayudarla y de no dejarse caer él mismo, y Genzo se preguntó cuánto tiempo resistiría..._

Había sido curiosa la manera en cómo Genzo había conocido a su futura esposa. Todo había comenzado con una estúpida propuesta hecha a la ligera y aceptada muy en serio. Touya, el hermano mayor de Genzo, se encontraba en Estados Unidos de viaje con su hermano y su hijito visitando a una tía lejana cuando recibió la noticia de que tendría que viajar de urgencia a Londres a completar un contrato importante para su negocio. Sin embargo, Touya no podría irse con su pequeño hijo de dos años y medio, así que Genzo se ofreció a llevarlo a Francia con su madre, Hotaru, la cual se encontraba ahí visitando a su madre. Más tardó el portero en hacer la propuesta que su hermano en aceptarla, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Genzo se encontraba a bordo de un avión con destino a París en compañía de su inquieto sobrino. Obvio era que el muchacho nunca había cuidado a un niño, ni de ésa ni de ninguna edad, así que Genzo se las vi negras la primera parte del viaje. El avión hizo una breve escala en la ciudad de México, y ahí abordó una joven a la que Genzo no le prestó atención de momento y que ocupó el asiento vacío junto al portero. Cuando el avión volvió a despegar, Kyo se puso de lo más inquieto e histérico y no paraba de llorar. En algún momento, Genzo lo cargó y entonces el niño hizo el intento de irse con la mujer de al lado.

Estate quieto, Kyo.- pidió Genzo.- Tranquilo, por favor.

Pero el niño no hacía ningún caso; la azafata llegó a preguntar si necesitaba ayuda, pero Kyo apenas la veía y se soltaba a llorar. Era obvio que él quería irse con la muchacha que estaba sentada a un lado, aunque Genzo no entendía el por qué.

Kyo, por favor.- insistió Genzo, por milésima vez.- Estate quieto, ella no es tu mamá...

Quizás lo que quiere es que una mujer lo cargue.- sugirió la joven desconocida.- No por nada, pero los hombres no suelen ser tan buenos con los niños pequeños.

Genzo volteó a ver a la desconocida y entonces supo el por qué Kyo se quería ir con ella (ah, acá voy de nuevo...). La muchacha era preciosa y tenía los ojos negros más bellos que él había visto en el mundo... No, esos ojos no eran negros, eran más bien de un color café oscuro, como del color del chocolate cuando se derrite...

Perdón, quizás soy demasiado entrometida.- se disculpó la muchacha.- Es solo que creo que está cansado y el pequeño también.

La verdad, un poco.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero no quiero molestarla.

No sería molestia.- la joven sonrió dulcemente.- Me gustan los niños, y usted podría descansar un rato. Además, no pienso bajarme del avión y robarme al niño, para eso al menos necesitaría un paracaídas.

Genzo rió levemente. Kyo no dejaba de retorcerse entre sus brazos, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el niño ya estaba muy feliz en el regazo de la joven. Ella le sonrió y le habló con una voz suave, y Kyo se tranquilizó al instante. Genzo suspiró, un tanto aliviado por poder descansar un rato, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Unas dos horas después, cuando ya iban volando sobre el Atlántico, el portero despertó y vio a la joven cantándole canciones infantiles en un idioma desconocido. Español, supuso Genzo.

No tengo cortesía, ni vergüenza, ni decencia.- se disculpó Genzo.- Lo lamento mucho, he abusado de su gentileza.

No se preocupe.- sonrió la mujer.- No fue ninguna molestia, tiene usted un hijo muy tierno.

¿Hijo?.- Genzo soltó la carcajada.- No, no. Kyo no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino...

Eso explicaría por qué se parece tanto a usted.- suspiró la muchacha.- En fin, es un niño muy dulce, no fue nada de molestia el cuidarlo. Además, estaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente que no quise despertarlo...

De verdad, se lo agradezco.- sonrió Genzo.

Ya, ¿desde cuando era tan cortés y decente? Genzo era del tipo de hombre que se lanza a matar con cualquier mujer hermosa con la que se topa, y la que estaba a su lado cuidando a Kyo era realmente bellísima, de facciones muy finas, piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro y largo. Sutilmente, Genzo miró las piernas torneadas y desnudas de la joven y después miró su escote, del cual se notaban dos "poderosas" razones (como diría Made XD) para llamar la atención del portero...

Kyo, es hora de que dejes a la señorita en paz.- dijo Genzo, extendiendo sus brazos.

No.- Kyo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kyo, no me desobedezcas. Ella no es tu madre y no hay que molestar más a la señorita.- insistió Genzo.

Pero Kyo le dio la espalda a su tío y se recargó aun más contra la joven. Ella soltó una risilla.

Por mí no hay problema.- dijo ella.- Por favor, no se preocupe.

No quiero molestarla.- Genzo estaba avergonzado.- Y este niño es un malcriado.

De verdad, no se moleste.- insistió ella.- Por mí no hay problema.

De cualquier manera, Kyo se hizo el dormido para que Genzo dejara de molestarlo y al poco rato se quedó dormido de verdad, de manera que al portero no le quedó más remedio que resignarse, aunque no le molestó en lo absoluto, ya que así pudo entablar conversación con la joven y enterarse de que ella iba a Europa a participar en un evento importante que ella no quiso decir. Los dos charlaron de todo un poco, hasta que el avión aterrizó en París y entonces Genzo tuvo que bajarse. Kyo hizo el berrinche de su vida, pues la joven iría de paso hasta Alemania, de manera que el niño tendría que separarse de su provisional niñera, cosa que a él no le gustó.

¿No me podría pasar su teléfono?.- preguntó Genzo, agarrando la oportunidad al vuelo.- Por si acaso debo viajar otra vez.

¿No dijo que era su sobrino?.- replicó la joven.- Quizás sea mejor que él viaje con su madre a partir de ahora.

Era momento de descender, así que Genzo no insistió. Sin embargo, estando en tierra se dio cuenta tardíamente de que en todo el tiempo que estuvo charlando con ella, a él no se le ocurrió preguntarle por lo menos su nombre...

Genzo venía pensando en todo esto mientras se dirigía a su departamento para ir a buscar a su hermana. De primer momento, el portero pensó que la joven había sido una compañía agradable y una ayuda inapreciable durante el largo viaje, pero conforme pasaban los días, Genzo pensaba más y más en esa joven y se recriminaba por haber sido tan estúpido y no haberle preguntado por lo menos su nombre... Al menos, Ishizaki había tenido razón por una vez en la vida al decir que Genzo parecía haberse enamorado...

Claro, en cuanto llegó a su casa, al portero se le olvidó todo. Al abrir la puerta, él encontró a su gemela y a su mejor amigo sentados en el sillón, escuchando música de Eros Ramazzoti en el tocadiscos de Genzo. Eriko y Taro reían alegremente, y se notaba a luces que no se veían como dos personas que acababan de conocerse, sino como dos antiguos amantes. Tan entusiasmados estaban uno con el otro, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Genzo entró. Éste carraspeó, molesto.

Hola, hermanito.- saludó Eriko, estirándose en el sofá.- Llegas tarde.

Wakabayashi, ya llegaste.- Taro se puso más rígido que una tabla.

Tienes cara de niño regañado.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Te estabas portando mal?

Por supuesto que no.- Taro se puso más rojo que la gorra de su amigo.- Solo estaba... Eh... Este...

Vamos, Genzito, no seas tan enojón.- Eriko acarició muy sugestivamente el brazo de Misaki.- Tu amigo solo estaba haciéndome pasar una de las tardes más increíbles que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Misaki casi se derrite en pleno sofá, pero le preocupaba más la reacción que había causado la caricia de Eriko en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. A Wakabayashi no le pasaba desapercibido nada de esto y frunció más el entrecejo. Eriko fingió no darse cuenta de nada y le sonrió muy seductoramente a Taro.

Eri, ¿no tienes hambre?.- preguntó Genzo, cortando la magia.

La verdad, no.- negó la mujer.- Tu amigo me llevó a comer una deliciosa rebanada de pastel con un capuchino helado. Eso romperá mi dieta, claro está...

Ya le dije que no necesita ninguna dieta.- comentó Taro en esos momentos.- Usted es hermosa por naturaleza, estoy seguro, no necesita cuidarse de nada.

De verdad que eres muy galante.- Eriko soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Eriko, a la cocina.- cortó Genzo, enojado.- Ahora.

Ya, ya.- gruñó la chica.- ¡Qué mal genio!

Genzo se llevó a su gemela con él a la cocina, al tiempo que Taro comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Obvio era que a su amigo no le había agradado el encontrarlo tan cerca de su hermana, pero de verdad que no habían estado haciendo nada malo... Claro, Misaki tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzársele encima a Eriko, pero al final de cuentas no había hecho nada... Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Genzo conectó la cafetera y miró a Eriko con enojo.

-¿Qué pretendes?.- gruñó él.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Eriko se acomodó el cabello en el reflejo del vidrio de la alacena.

-Bien que lo sabes.- replicó Genzo.- Le estabas coqueteando a Misaki.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?.- ella lo confrontó.- Es atractivo.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Y eso qué?

-No puedes salir con él

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque hay un código entre hermanos que prohíbe salir con los amigos.

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar.

-¿Y qué si así fuera? No quiero que vuelvas a salir con él.

Eriko sonrió con malicia. Parecía un reto difícil de aceptar. Eso había pasado entre ella y su gemelo desde que ambos tuvieron edad suficiente como para fijarse en personas del sexo opuesto. Genzo retaba a Eriko al salir con las amigas de ella, y ella hacía lo mismo al salir con los amigos de él. Sin embargo, Misaki era otro cantar... No era como Schneider ni como Wakashimazu, Misaki era uno de los amigos más entrañables de Genzo y él no permitiría que Eriko anduviera lanzando sus retos, además de que el portero conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que aunque Taro era un alma de Dios, de vez en cuando le salía lo macho oriental y le daba por conquistarse a la chica que le gustaba y Eriko no sería una de ellas...

(Macho oriental... Cortesía de Hayabusa XD).

Eriko y Genzo estaban a punto de enfrascarse en un duelo de poderes cuando Taro tocó a la puerta de la cocina y después entró.

Perdón, no quiero interrumpir, pero debo irme.- dijo Misaki.- Nos veremos mañana, Wakabayashi.

Espera, no te vayas.- dijo Eriko inmediatamente.- ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?

Creí que no tenías hambre.- gruñó Genzo.

Pues ya me dio.- replicó Eriko.

Gracias, pero no quiero interrumpir.- se disculpó Taro.- Ni molestar. Mejor me retiro. Mademoiselle Eriko, fue todo un placer.

Lo mismo digo, monsieur Misaki.- sonrió ella.

Genzo miró los ojos que su hermana le lanzó a Taro y los que éste le lanzó a ella, y se dio cuenta de que sería imposible interferir... El arquero suspiró. Esos dos iban a causarle demasiados problemas...

Quédate a cenar, Misaki, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de cuidar tan bien de mi hermana.

¿Estás seguro?.- Taro arqueó las cejas.

Bien seguro.- asintió Genzo.- Quédate, por favor.

De acuerdo, pero con una condición.- dijo Taro.- Yo cocino. La última vez me indigestó tu espagueti.

Es que siempre lo prepara con carne echada a perder.- rió Eriko.

Par de simpáticos.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Qué desea cenar, Mademoiselle Eriko?.- preguntó Taro, galante.

No sé, todo depende de lo que sepa preparar, monsieur.- respondió la chica.

¿Le apetece una lasaña?

Me encantaría.

No tengo queso.- replicó Genzo.

Los otros dos lo miraron con cara de "¿y qué no piensas comprar?". Genzo suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Voy a la tienda.- dijo el portero.- Pórtense bien, o al menos no rompan mis trofeos...

Qué remedio. Genzo tomó su abrigo y salió a la calle. Era una noche clara y la tienda no se encontraba muy lejos, de manera que Genzo decidió irse caminando. En el supermercado había poca gente y Genzo se dirigió directo a la zona de lácteos. Estaba tan distraído pensando en el hecho de que su hermana estuviera a solas con el saco de hormonas de Misaki que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba a tomar el mismo paquete de queso que él, hasta que sus manos chocaron con las de esa persona.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Genzo.- ¡Ah!

No, no podía ser cierto. ¡Frente a él estaba la chica del avión! Ella también parecía sorprendida por la casualidad.

Lo siento.- se disculpó la muchacha.- Tome el queso, yo compraré otro.

La chica se dio la vuelta, y antes de que Genzo supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya la había tomado por el brazo.

Espere.- pidió él.- Dígame al menos cuál es su nombre...

La joven volteó a mirarlo y sonrió. Al parecer, a ella también le había agradado el volver a encontrarse a Genzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_Encerrada en su habitación, Eriko contemplaba cómo la luz del sol iba haciendo formas caprichosas con las sombras en el techo. Las horas pasaban lentas e interminables, y a ella no le importaba..._

_Si tan solo ella no hubiera insistido en ir a trabajar ese día... Si tan solo ella hubiera escuchado la súplica de Enory, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso del presentimiento de Eiki... Si tan solo Eriko hubiese hecho caso de las señales, sus dos pequeños hijos aun seguirían con vida... El instinto de una madre pone a salvo a sus hijos siempre..._

_El único que entraba a verla era Taro, cosa que Eriko agradecía en el alma. Ella no estaba en condiciones de ver a nadie más que no fuera él, ni siquiera a Genzo, Eriko no tendría el valor de enfrentarse a su gemelo y decirle que había fallado como madre... Él, que supo apoyar a su familia tras la muerte de Aremy, Genzo no comprendería el fallo de Eriko..._

_Por supuesto, esto no era cierto, pero Eriko estaba tan dolida que no pensaba más que en su fracaso..._

Mientras esperaba a que Genzo regresara con el dichoso queso, Taro comenzó a preparar la pasta, mientras Eriko le contaba sobre su motivo de visita en Alemania.

Habrá una pasarela de caridad para los niños de África.- decía la chica.- El dinero de la venta de los boletos y de los vestidos que se vendan se utilizará para llevarles alimento, medicinas y ropa.

Es una labor noble.- sonrió Taro.

¿Te sorprende?.- cuestionó Eriko.- Pusiste cara de sorpresa.

No, bueno sí, un poco, es solo que eres tan... No, olvídalo.- Misaki agachó la mirada y se puso colorado.

¿Tan qué?.- a Eriko no le agradó el comentario.

No se moleste, mademoiselle.- pidió Taro.- Es solo que normalmente, belleza no va de la mano con nobleza, pero usted es la excepción que confirma la regla.

Eriko se sintió tremendamente avergonzada. Le habían dicho mil veces que era hermosa, que era bellísima como ninguna, pero la forma en como Taro le dijo le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón. ¡Ja! Qué buen chiste, una modelo no tiene corazón. ¿O no había sido eso lo que Misaki había dado a entender?

Taro seguía amasando la masa sin mirar a la joven. Él no sabía por qué, pero se ponía muy nervioso delante de ella, él, quien nunca se había sentido cohibido ni ante la mujer más fatal. Era increíble...

¿Y tú?.- preguntó Eriko, después de un rato.- ¿Qué haces en Alemania?

Bueno, vengo a jugar con la selección, igual que tu hermano.- respondió Taro.

Ah, es cierto.- Eriko soltó una risilla nerviosa.- ¡Qué pregunta más tonta!

Por algo eres hermana de Genzo.- murmuró Misaki.

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada...

¡Te oí!

Jajajaja, ya perdóneme...

Eriko vio la harina cerca de ella y entonces tuvo una idea loca. Agarró un poco y se la embarró a Taro en la camisa. Él la miró con perplejidad por varios segundos.

¿No me digas que te molesta tener la ropa sucia?.- rió Eriko.- ¡Ups! Perdón.

Pero para sorpresa de ella, en vez de que él se riera o algo similar, Misaki se quitó la camisa, mostrando unos increíbles pectorales que hicieron que a Eriko se le subieran los colores al rostro.

Tan fácil como eso.- dijo Taro, tomando un poco de harina también y embarrándosela en el pelo a Eriko.

¡No, mi cabello!.- protestó Eriko.

Ah, claro, una súper modelo no puede tener el cabello sucio.- Taro rió a carcajadas.

Te vas a arrepentir.- gruñó Eriko, agarrando la bolsa con la harina.

Ella comenzó a arrojársela a Taro, al tiempo que éste trataba de esquivarla con sus manos. La chica, nada tonta ni babosa, embarraba la harina en el pecho musculoso de Misaki y aprovechaba para darle una que otra caricia... Misaki aceptó el juego y él rozaba con sus manos la cintura desnuda de Eriko... Los dos estaban tan entretenidos con el juego que ninguno se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la sala, y entonces Taro tropezó con el sofá, cayendo hacia atrás pero jalando a Eriko con él. Los dos cayeron después al suelo y entonces él cayó sobre ella. Eriko entonces supo que el juego había llegado muy lejos, cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Taro sobre su rostro...

Genzo no sabía como retener a la chica que estaba frente a él. Ella parecía estar feliz de verlo, pero parecía estar más deseosa de irse que de quedarse a platicar con Genzo. Bueno, él la comprendía, después de todo él no era nada más que un hombre al que ayudó en el avión, nada más.

Perdone, fue atrevido de mi parte.- se disculpó Genzo, después de soltar a la joven.- Es solo que no pensé que volvería a verla...

Ni yo tampoco.- reconoció la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa.- El mundo es un pañuelo.

Prefiero creer más en el destino.- dijo Genzo, un tanto apresuradamente.

¿No cree que es demasiado el decir eso?.- ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.

No, espere, por favor.- insistió Genzo, yendo tras ella.- De verdad que he estado esperando volverla a ver. Dígame por favor su nombre por lo menos...

¿Solo mi nombre?.- ella lo miró con una sonrisa extraña.- No tiene mucho caso el preguntar un nombre si no pregunta como localizar a la dueña.

Quizás tenga razón.- Genzo se sintió cohibido, nunca había recibido una respuesta como aquella.- Entonces, si me dijera dónde puedo localizarla...

Lo siento, mi madre me enseñó que no debo hablar con extraños ni mucho menos darle mi dirección.- replicó la joven.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba burlando de él y se sintió como un niño inexperto, a pesar de que era más bien del tipo mujeriego. Esa muchacha estaba manejándolo a su antojo y modelándolo como masa fresca. Bueno, barro fresco... Rato después, la chica echó a reír a carcajadas.

Debería de ver su cara, realmente se ve como perrito regañado.- se burló la joven.

Se está burlando de mí.- reclamó Genzo.

Quizás.- reconoció ella.- O quizás solo pretendo alejarlo a mi manera.

La chica volvió a caminar y salió rápidamente del supermercado sin comprar nada. Genzo le lanzó al cajero un billete de 50 euros para pagar el queso y sin esperar el cambio salió detrás de la chica. Vaya que ella caminaba rápido, le llevaba ya mucha ventaja al portero cuando él salió a la calle, pero Genzo no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente... Comenzó a seguir a la chica, primero con intenciones de alcanzarla y después por observarla en su ámbito natural. La joven se movía con elegancia, con gracia, hablaba con educación y preguntaba cosas a los peatones con amabilidad y siempre agradecía con una sonrisa. Genzo estaba observándola fascinado cuando de repente ella tomó un callejón y él la perdió. El portero estaba confundido, la joven no podía desaparecer en el aire...

Ya deje de seguirme o tendré que ir a la policía.- reclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

¡Ah!.- Genzo se dio la vuelta y vio ahí a la chica, mirándolo muy enojada.- No estoy siguiéndolo, es solo que...

Sí me está siguiendo.- lo cortó ella, sus ojos relampaguearon.- Deje de acosarme, se lo advierto. Soy una mujer, pero sé defenderme.

Por favor, no te molestes.- Genzo pensó que sería preferible tutearla.- De verdad, quiero conocerte...

Qué más quisiera, pero estoy buscando a alguien, me urge localizarla.- replicó ella.- Lo lamento.

Yo he vivido en esta ciudad por años.- insistió Genzo.- Sé por donde ir, dígame a quien quiere ver y la llevaré con ella.

Ella suspiró. Supuso que no le quedaría de otra...

Qué más da... Busco a la modelo Eriko Wakabayashi.- suspiró ella.

Ja. No podía ser cierto. Y luego ella decía que no se trataba del destino...

Elieth Shanks suspiró. Eriko ya se había tardado demasiado visitando a su hermano, Jean iba a hacerla trizas cuando se enterara de que se había fugado.

Suya es la culpa.- replicó Andrea.- Bien que sabía que no debía irse.

Bah, ¿a quién le importa?.- replicó Alana.- De cualquier manera será mejor para ella, ya que haría el ridículo en la pasarela.

Por favor, Eriko nunca ha hecho el ridículo.- replicó Elieth.- Una cosa es que la odies porque siempre te opaca y otra muy diferente que sea ridícula.

Por favor.- gruñó Alana.- ¿Opacarme, ésa, a mí? Nunca.

Ya, deberías de tratarla mejor si quieres que te presente a su hermano.- comentó Andrea.

No la necesito.- replicó Alana.- Genzo caerá rendido ante mis encantos.

Por favor.- se burló Andrea.- ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si estás aquí y él allá?

Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.- Alana se puso de pie.- Me iré a Hamburgo.

¿Estás loca?.- Andrea la miró con incredulidad.

Al menos yo hago lo que deseo, no me la paso escondiendo lo que siento como una cobarde.- replicó Alana.

Andrea se calló abruptamente. Era bien conocido por todas que a ella también le gustaba Genzo, pero que era tan cobarde que no era capaz de admitirlo abiertamente. Alana tomó sus cosas, ante la sorpresa de las demás, aunque pronto fue superada cuando Elieth tomó también sus cosas.

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Andrea.

Voy contigo.- contestó Elieth.- Ya me aburrí de esperar.

Como quieras.- Alana se encogió de hombros.

Mientras Alana buscaba un taxi, Elieth se encargó de dejar una excusa plausible en una nota para Jean Lacoste, su representante. Ella aventó la hojita de papel por debajo de la puerta de habitación de Jean y echó a correr, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien había dado la vuelta en la esquina del corredor.

¡Ops! Lo siento.- murmuró Elieth, cayendo al suelo.

No, yo lo siento.- replicó una voz masculina.- ¿Te has lastimado?

No, estoy bien, de veras… .- gruñó Elieth.- Eso me pasa por correr como idiota sin fijarme por donde voy…

Ella levantó la mirada. Y se encontró con los ojos azules más increíbles que ella hubiese visto jamás…

Eriko cerró los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora… Taro se acercó a ella y le rozó muy apenas la mejilla derecha… Y después, él se incorporó abruptamente.

Lo siento, mademoiselle.- dijo Taro, muy serio.- Mire como la he puesto.

Ah.- Eriko se puso de pie, respirando agitadamente.- Está bien, no te preocupes…

Ambos se recompusieron la ropa. Taro de repente se desapareció, pero Eriko, más preocupada por lavar su cabello, no se fijó mucho en eso. Ella usó el lavabo de la cocina para enjuagarse el pelo, y después se dirigió hacia la que sería su habitación por esas dos noches para ir por una toalla, pero al hacerlo pasó por el baño y vio a Misaki inclinado sobre el lavabo enjuagándose el pecho y la espalda. El agua escurría por el cuerpo musculoso del muchacho y Eriko se quedó con la boca abierta… Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente y un extraño rubor le recorrió el cuerpo… Taro no se había dado cuenta de nada, siguió lavándose el cuerpo sin ver la mirada de la joven, hasta que entonces ella reaccionó y siguió su camino.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó Eriko, a sí misma, mientras se secaba el pelo y se cambiaba de blusa.

"Te gusta", respondió su otro yo.

"Claro que no", replicó Eriko inmediatamente. "Apenas lo conocí hoy".

"¿Y eso qué? El amor a primera vista existe…"

"¡No digas idioteces!".

"Si quieres hacerte la tonta, es tu problema…".

Misaki estaba secándose el pecho con una toalla cuando el reflejo de Eriko apareció en el espejo, detrás de él. Instintivamente, Taro se cubrió el pecho con la toalla.

¿Se le ofrece algo, mademoiselle?.- preguntó él, algo turbado.

Solo vine a traerte esta camiseta de mi hermano.- respondió Eriko, tendiéndole la camiseta a Misaki sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- No creo que puedas ponerte la camisa que traías, quedó muy sucia…

Ah, muchas gracias…

Eriko sentía que si miraba a Misaki a los ojos, segurito se le lanzaría encima… Cosa que no sería tan mala idea de no ser porque Genzo podría llegar en cualquier momento y encontrarlos amándose en el suelo del baño… Taro ya se había puesto la camisa y entonces Eriko echó a reír. Definitivamente, él no tenía la corpulencia de Genzo, ni la estatura, por lo que la camisa le quedaba a Misaki muy floja; éste miró desconcertado a la joven por instantes, pero entonces se echó a reír con ella…

Genzo no podía creer su buena suerte. ¡La chica del avión estaba buscando a su hermana gemela! Ah, por primera vez, Genzo daba gracias por ser hermano de Eriko. Sin embargo, la joven se negaba a decirle su nombre, a pesar de las insistencias de él…

Por favor, que no te voy a hacer nada.- dijo Genzo.- Solo dime tu nombre…

¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.- replicó ella.- Muy probablemente, nunca más vuelvas a verme…

Yo no lo creo así.- replicó Genzo.- Pensé que no volvería a verte después de lo del avión, y ahora…

Bueno, eso fue solo una coincidencia.- la chica se puso a mirar las estrellas mientras caminaba.

Genzo la miraba de reojo. Ella era muy bella, de eso no cabía duda, su cabello era más largo de lo que Genzo notó en un principio, casi le llegaba a la cadera, pero eso a él no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, además que la sonrisa de la chica era increíble…

¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?.- gruñó ella.

¿Qué dices?.- Genzo se desconcertó.

Deja de mirarme.- reclamó ella.- No soy una pintura en exhibición ni un animal en peligro de extinción.

¿Te molesta que un hombre te mire?.- reclamó Genzo.

Me molestas que tú me mires.- respondió ella, dejándolo mudo.

Vaya que esa chica no era cualquier cosa… Al fin, después de una caminata que le pareció muy corta, Genzo y la joven llegaron al departamento de aquel. Él no encontraba sus llaves y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

Estás jugando conmigo, ¿cierto?.- gruñó la joven.- No sabes en dónde está Eriko Wakabayashi.

Claro que lo sé.- gruñó Genzo.- Solo dame la oportunidad de… Ah…

Él había encontrado al fin sus llaves y había abierto la puerta, encontrándose a Eriko riéndose a carcajadas con Taro. Ninguno estaba haciendo nada inapropiado, pero Genzo inmediatamente notó que Taro llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas y que Eriko llevaba el pelo mojado, cosa que no le causó buena espina…

La joven extranjera miró la reacción de Genzo y más o menos entendió el tipo de relación que podía tener él con Eriko Wakabayashi… Lo más seguro, era que fueran amantes, o al menos así lo pensó ella…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_Taro estaba preocupado. Desgraciadamente, la vida continúa a pesar de todo y él debió volver a su trabajo como pintor independiente (habilidad heredada de su padre). Eriko había estado de acuerdo, le había dicho a su esposo que las cuentas no se pagaban solas y que por lo mismo podía volver a trabajar, aunque ella aun no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. A Taro no le molestó, a Eriko le tomaría más tiempo reponerse, pero no importaba... Ella era una Wakabayashi, saldría delante de eso... Un día soleado, antes de irse, Taro le dio un beso a Eriko en la frente, como siempre lo hacía, y le pidió a su concuña (la cual, afortunadamente, se había ofrecido a cuidar a Eriko) que le hablara ante el menor problema. Cuando Misaki volvió a casa, que se veía mucho más grande y vacía que de costumbre, su concuña lo recibió en la puerta con rostro preocupado._

_Eriko me dijo que quería descansar un rato, así que la dejé sola.- explicó ella.- Pero pasaron dos horas y me parecía mucho tiempo para que ella no despertara, así que fui a su habitación y la encontré cerrada con llave. Toqué varias veces, y a la última Eriko me respondió que deseaba estar sola. Sin embargo, aun no es hora de que le quite el seguro a la puerta... Volví a tocar, pero no me responde ahora..._

_Llama una ambulancia.- pidió Taro.- ¿En dónde está Wakabayashi?_

_Tuvo que salir de la ciudad, pero ya le llamé. Llegará en dos horas.- respondió su concuña._

_Bien. Espera a los paramédicos en la sala y diles que no entren hasta que yo les diga.- Taro comenzó a subir las escaleras._

_Él conocía a su esposa lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino es que lo había hecho ya. La única cosa que quizás diferenciaba en verdad a Eriko de Genzo era que ella sí sería capaz de acabar con su vida si se quedaba sin motivos para vivir... Con el corazón encogido, Taro estaba casi seguro de lo que encontraría al abrir la puerta de su habitación, ella solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde..._

"_Eriko, por favor, no lo hagas", pensaba él, al tiempo que trataba de abrir la cerradura con un gancho (truco que le había enseñado su concuña). "Tenemos mucho por qué vivir... Nuestros hijos se fueron, es cierto, pero aun nos tenemos el uno al otro... Yo te necesito, Eriko, por favor, no me dejes..."._

_Taro consiguió abrir la puerta. Por debajo de la puerta del baño escurría hasta el cuarto un rastro de agua de color rosado... Misaki abrió la puerta, y no se sorprendió de ver a Eriko con las muñecas cortadas, sumergida en una tina llena de agua roja..._

_Por favor, Eriko.- murmuró Taro, conteniendo las lágrimas.- No me dejes..._

Bueno, solo alguien tan despistado como esa joven en particular podría creer que Genzo y Eriko eran amantes, ya que éstos dos eran tremendamente parecidos, uno en versión masculina y uno en versión femenina. Sin embargo, la joven mexicana que estaba ahí se preguntaba el por qué el hombre que le había jurado conocer a Eriko Wakabayashi había cambiado su expresión al ver a Eriko en compañía de ese apuesto joven que tenía cara de niño y que usaba una camiseta que le quedaba muy grande.

Ya regresaste.- Eriko respingó.- Fue muy pronto.

Tardé al menos cuarenta minutos.- respondió Genzo.- Por cierto, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual Misaki esté usando una de mis camisetas?

Lo siento, es que me tiré encima el saco de la harina.- murmuró Taro, avergonzado.- Lo lamento.

Uhm...

Genzo observó su sala, y vio que el piso estaba lleno de harina, desde la entrada de la cocina hasta el baño, e incluso el sofá grande tenía huellas blancas. Genzo frunció el entrecejo, tendría que ser muy tonto o muy despistado como para tragarse ese cuento...

Y supongo que se te cayó varias veces, desde la cocina hasta el baño y pasando por la sala.- gruñó el portero.

Bueno, sí.- Taro trató de no ponerse más nervioso.- Ya sabes que soy muy torpe...

Genzo miraba a Taro como si el primero fuera un zorro y el segundo un pobre e indefenso conejito. Eriko trató de encontrar algo con qué distraerlos, y su mirada se topó en los ojos de la joven que Genzo había traído consigo.

No seas descortés, Genzo.- dijo Eriko, algo aliviada de poder disminuir un poco la tensión.- No nos has presentado a la joven que viene contigo.

Es cierto.- Genzo suspiró, parcialmente derrotado.- Bueno, desgraciadamente no puedo decirles quién es, porque ella no ha querido decirme aun su nombre...

Perdón, estoy buscando a Eriko Wakabayashi.- intervino la joven.- Fui a verla a Munich, pero me dijeron que había partido para Hamburgo. Quizás debí haber esperado a que regresara, pero realmente estaba tan nerviosa que no pude esperar y... Bueno, aquí estoy, esperando de verdad que al menos uno de ustedes sea Eriko Wakabayashi, porque de lo contrario tendré que golpear al hombre que me trajo hasta aquí.

Eriko no pudo evitar reírse. Por la cara que puso su hermano, era evidente que tenía mucho interés en tener ahí a esa chica. ¿Pero quién era ella y para qué estaba buscándola?

Bueno, pues yo soy Eriko Wakabayashi.- dijo Eriko.- Ese hombre que está al lado tuyo no te mintió. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Usted es la mejor modelo que hay en Europa, por eso me dijeron que debía presentarme con usted.- respondió la chica.- He venido desde el otro lado del mundo para estar en la pasarela de pasado mañana, en Munich...

Tú eres Lily Del Valle.- Eriko supo inmediatamente quién era ella.- La modelo de México que ganó el concurso de Dior.

A sus órdenes.- la chica hizo una reverencia al estilo oriental.- Mucho gusto.

El gusto es mío.- sonrió Genzo.

No te habló a ti.- replicó Eriko.- Vaya que me sorprendes, no esperaba que vinieras hasta acá solo para buscarme.

Ya se lo dije, estoy nerviosa y no podía esperarme dos días para presentarme.- replicó Lily.

Supongo que no hay problema.- sonrió Eriko.- Puedes quedarte a cenar, no creo que haya problema. ¿O te opones, Genzo?

Para nada.- Genzo no dejaba de sonreír.- Será un placer.

Espero que te guste la lasaña, es lo que comeremos.- dijo Taro.- Mucho gusto, soy Taro Misaki.

Encantada.- sonrió Lily.

El muchacho comenzó a decir que él ya había tenido el gusto de conocer México en un viaje que hizo con su padre varios años atrás. Lily se fue con él a la cocina, al tiempo que seguían charlando. Eriko quiso entonces fugarse, pero Genzo traía cara de "no te vas a salvar de ésta".

¿Qué estaban haciendo?.- preguntó él, muy serio.

¿Quiénes?.- Eriko no le hizo caso.

Bien que sabes. ¿Por qué Taro está usando una de mis camisas?.- insistió Genzo.

Ya te lo dijo, se tiró encima el paquete de harina.- Eriko puso cara de fastidio.- Si no me crees, es tu problema.

Eriko, Misaki no es cualquier amigo.- advirtió Genzo.- Es uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero que lo uses como reto.

¿Quién te dice que quiero usarlo como reto?.- gruñó Eriko.- Además, no es el momento para discutir eso. Tenemos visitas, recuérdalo. Y por cierto, ya sabes que se llama Lily Del Valle.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- gruñó Genzo.- No me interesaba saber cómo se llama...

Sí, como no...

Bueno, al menos una cosa debía Genzo agradecerle a Eriko... Y a Taro también, después de todo. Realmente cocinaba bien y la lasaña estuvo deliciosa. Todos pasaron una buena velada, comiendo y tomando un poco del vino tinto que Eriko sacó de una de sus maletas, según para brindar por las brillantes carreras de ella y su gemelo. Genzo agregó también un brindis por el éxito de la joven latina que había llegado para impactar Europa con su belleza. Taro soltó una carcajada cuando Lily, en español, musitó que le gustaría saber quién sería esa joven. Después de cenar, Lily se ofreció a recoger la mesa, y Genzo no perdió la oportunidad para ir tras ella.

Creo que no te dije mi nombre.- comentó el portero.

No lo había notado.- replicó Lily.

Algo me dice que no quieres saberlo…

Supongo que de todas maneras lo sabré.- Lily suspiró.

Me llamo Genzo Wakabayashi.- él extendió muy cortésmente la mano.- Gusto en conocerte.

¿Wakabayashi?.- Lily respingó.- Estás emparentado con Eriko…

Sí, soy su gemelo.- asintió Genzo.

¿Su gemelo?.- Lily abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Eres su hermano?

Sí.- Genzo se sorprendió un poco.- ¿Qué creías?

Ah.- Lily se avergonzó un poco.- Es que… No, nada…

La chica murmuró algo en su lengua natal y se marchó, al tiempo que Genzo la miraba con una sonrisa. Al final, ya pasada de la medianoche, Lily hizo el intento de retirarse. Genzo quiso pedirle que se quedara, pero entonces Eriko querría que se quedara Taro y eso no podría permitirlo; así pues, Misaki fue el que se ofreció a llevar a Lily a su hotel para que ninguno de los Wakabayashi tuviera que salir tan tarde. Genzo y Eriko los despidieron desde la puerta y suspiraron, cada uno por lo bajo, al verlos partir.

Me agrada tu amigo.- comentó Eriko.

Ya te dije.- Genzo la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya, entendí.- Eriko bostezó.- Buenas noches, hermanito.

Eriko se durmió casi en cuanto se acostó, pensando en que Taro Misaki tenía la sonrisa más cálida que ella hubiera visto jamás... Y por su parte, después de dejar a Lily, Taro se había marchado a su hotel y contemplaba desde el balcón las estrellas, recordando los imponentes ojos negros de Eriko... Vaya que ella era hermosa, desde que la vio él sintió una gran atracción por ella, un chispazo, fue algo así como amor a primera vista... Taro quería conquistarla, tenerla a su lado y hacerla feliz, pero habría un gran problema, empezando porque Eriko parecía no estar tan interesada en él, seguramente una mujer de mundo como ella pensaría que Taro no era nada más que un niño... Además, estaba el hecho de que Eriko era la hermana gemela de Genzo Wakabayashi, uno de sus más entrañables amigos...

Y sin embargo, eso a Taro Misaki no le interesaba. Se había enamorado de Eriko Wakabayashi, eso era seguro, y él no descansaría hasta no hacerla suya...

Alana no deseaba como compañía en su viaje a Natalie Delacourt y a Elieth Shanks, pero no le quedaba de otra. Natalie había conseguido el automóvil y fue por eso por lo que Alana aceptó. Sin embargo, una modelo de alta categoría como ella no debía viajar con dos modelos de tercera como lo eran Natalie y Elieth.

¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Alana a Natalie.

Quiero ir a Hamburgo.- respondió la aludida.- ¿Tengo que decir más?

No, porque realmente no me interesa.- replicó Alana.

Elieth estaba muy pensativa y no les prestaba atención. Ella se había quedado pensando en el hombre de ojos azules que se había encontrado en el hotel, ese hombre que dijo ser futbolista y llamarse Karl Heinz Schneider, y al cual Elieth tuvo que dejar debido a Alana le gritó que si no se iba en ese momento con ella, iba a dejarla. Por un segundo, Elieth había tenido la tentación de decirle que no a Alana, pero al final se dejó llevar. En fin, quizás la francesa podría encontrarse a ese hombre después...

¿Y a quién buscas en Hamburgo, Alana?.- Natalie devolvió la pregunta.

De verdad que cuando quieres, te pasas de idiota.- gruñó Alana.- Ya dije que voy a que Eriko me presente a su hermano.

Eso si ella quiere...

Por favor. ¿Crees que me lo va a impedir?.- Alana se rió con burla.- No le pienso pedir permiso, antes de que ella se de cuenta, me habré metido en la cama de su hermano.

Pues la cama sola no te va a servir de mucho.- replicó Elieth.

Alana no dijo nada, porque entonces Natalie subió el radio a todo volumen, más que nada para poder echarse a reír a carcajadas.

En el entrenamiento, Genzo se estaba portando un tanto más agresivo que de costumbre. Sin embargo, lo raro era que solo era así con Taro. El Artista del Campo lo notaba, pero optaba por no decir nada... No culpaba a su amigo por haber intentado seducir a su hermana la noche anterior, bueno, tanto como seducir, pues no, pero si Taro no se hubiera controlado, quizás hubiera besado a Eriko en el sofá y quien sabe qué más habría pasado...

¡Concéntrate, Misaki!.- Genzo le lanzó a Taro un balón que le dio en pleno estómago.- Estás muy distraído.

Lo tendré en cuenta.- Misaki se quedó sin aliento.

Vaya que Genzo podía ser un hermano celoso, y eso que Taro ni había hecho nada. Misaki se preguntó si acaso él llegaría a ser así con Yoshiko, su media hermana. Bueno, ya llegaría a averiguarlo...

¿Te sientes bien, Misaki?.- preguntó Tsubasa, durante una pausa.- Genzo se ve bien, pero ahora eres tú el que está demasiado distraído.

Es el aire de Alemania.- musitó Misaki.- Embrutece a cualquiera...

Si tú dices... .- Tsubasa se encogió de hombros.

En el descanso, Misaki se alejó lo más que pudo de Genzo, ya que temía que el portero llegara a regañarlo o a cuestionarlo sobre lo que había pasado mientras él estuvo fuera. Taro sabía que Genzo no se había tragado el cuento de que se había echado encima el saco de harina, prueba de ello eran los balonazos que Genzo le lanzaba, así que procuraba estar lo más alejado posible de él... Taro sintió sed y entonces fue a buscar un bebedero. Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a beber agua, pero entonces sintió que alguien le lamía los labios... Sorprendido, Taro se hizo para atrás, y vio ahí a una chica de cabello rizado castaño rojizo y de ojos verdes, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Hola, Tarito.- sonrió ella.- Un gusto volver a verte.

¿Natalie?.- Misaki abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué no es obvio?.- ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Vine a verte.

Ah...

Eriko sabía que si se presentaba en el entrenamiento de su hermano, iba a hacerlo rabiar, pero no le importaba. Ella deseaba estar presente, más que nada para conocer a los amigos de Genzo y ver si alguien más valía la pena para conquistar, o si acaso Taro sería el elegido... Eriko llegó al campamento (en mis fics, todo mundo puede entrar a esos sitios ¬¬) justo cuando comenzaba el descanso; sin embargo, después de saludar a su hermano, la chica no vio por ninguna parte a Misaki...

¿Buscas a alguien?.- gruñó Genzo.

A tu cerebro.- replicó Eriko, dándole la espalda.

Wakabayashi gruñó, pero entonces Gamo lo llamó aparte y tuvo que resignarse con seguir a su hermana con la mirada. Eriko buscaba a Taro, sin proponérselo, por lo que recibió un golpe muy grande cuando lo vio charlando con Natalie…

La sangre de Eriko hirvió al instante. ¿Qué hacía alguien como Natalie hablando con Misaki?

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

_No había sido demasiado tarde... Los médicos del hospital habían conseguido salvarle la vida a Eriko, para alivio de todos, quizás incluso de ella misma. Eriko tendría que permanecer en el hospital pro varios días, pero Taro ya estaba haciendo planes... Después de asegurarse de que su esposa viviría, él se fue a hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas..._

_¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?.- preguntó Lily, dubitativa.- ¿No crees que eso afectaría aun más a Eriko?_

_Sí, estoy seguro.- respondió Taro, con seguridad.- Será lo mejor. No puedo yo solo con esto, necesito ayuda de expertos... Mira lo que saqué por creer que yo solo podría con todo esto, casi hago que Eriko muera..._

_No fue culpa tuya.- lo contradijo Lily.- No podías prevenirlo. Y en todo caso, la culpa fue mía por confiarme... Debí haber llamado antes a los médicos..._

_No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos.- replicó Genzo en esos momentos.- Misaki, tú tienes encima de ti un peso enorme por tratar de sacar adelante tu matrimonio, tu carrera y tratar de no volverte loco por la muerte de tus hijos. Era obvio que no ibas a poder con todo, y yo sé que intentaste ayudar a Eriko con todas tus fuerzas, pero esto los sobrepasó a ambos. Y Lily, conozco a mi hermana. Sé que no hubieras podido ayudarla, ella no te lo habría permitido... No es culpa de nadie, así que dejen de amargarse la existencia por eso. Yo estoy de acuerdo en que busques ayuda profesional para Eriko, será lo mejor para ambos._

_Taro sonrió levemente. Como siempre, ahí estaba Genzo para darle ánimos. La verdad era que Misaki lo admiraba, siempre había sido decidido y fuerte de carácter, con un gran temple y nervios de hierro. Genzo nunca había dejado solos a ninguno de sus amigos, y quedaba claro que en ese momento tampoco dejaría solos ni a su amigo ni a su hermana._

_Gracias, Wakabayashi.- sonrió Taro.- No sé como agradecerte..._

_Ni me digas nada.- lo interrumpió Genzo.- Tú me ayudaste cuando murió Aremy. Ahora es momento de devolverte el favor... Además, quiera que no, sigues siendo mi cuñado..._

_La enfermera apareció en esos momentos para decirles que ya podían pasar a ver a Eriko. Lily y Genzo dijeron que pasarían después, para darle a Taro la oportunidad de entrar primero. Misaki entró a la habitación y encontró a su esposa recostada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y respirando pacíficamente. Llevaba ambas muñecas vendadas, de manera que el suero lo tenía puesto en una vena del pliegue del codo._

_Le hemos puesto un calmante.- explicó la enfermera.- Para que pueda descansar..._

_Gracias.- musitó Taro._

_La enfermera salió para dejarlos solos y entonces Taro se sentó a un lado de la cama; comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro de Eriko, el cual momentáneamente había perdido su brillo, y suspiró..._

_Sí, las cosas se habían salido de control... Taro tendría que pedir ayuda para rescatar a su esposa del abismo en el que había caído..._

Había pasado el tiempo. Taro era apenas un adolescente cuando conoció a Natalie en Francia, un día que acompañaba a su padre a pintar un paisaje con la Torre Eiffel como fondo. La chica era linda, eso que ni qué, pero estaba loca, eso que ni qué, aunque eso no impidió a Taro enamorarse de ella, aunque con el paso del tiempo el amor se fue al caño debido a los celos excesivos y la tremenda desconfianza de Natalie. Para ella, todas las mujeres del planeta estaban enamoradas de Taro Misaki... (Que no está tan equivocada, hay que decirlo). Después de un tiempo, Misaki regresó a Japón después de cortar con Natalie y entonces perdió todo contacto con ella. Taro se distrajo tanto con el fútbol, su nueva relación con su madre y media hermana, la selección nacional y los mundiales, que no se dio cuenta de que con el tiempo Natalie hizo realidad su deseo de ser súper modelo, por lo que él no sabía que ella también estaría presente en la pasarela de Munich... Claro, en la televisión lo habían anunciado, pero Taro se había embobado tanto con Eriko que no se dio cuenta de nada más...

No, ya en serio.- Taro se secó el agua de los labios con la mano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya te dije, vine a verte.- replicó Natalie.- ¿Por qué no me crees?

Porque, sin exagerar, creo que han pasado cuando menos unos siete años desde la última vez que te vi.- suspiró Taro.- No esperas que te crea que después de todo ese tiempo te paras en la concentración de mi equipo de fútbol solo porque de repente se metieron las ganas de verme.

Bueno, ya, vine a Alemania a la pasarela que habrá pasado mañana a favor de los niños pobres de África y pues me enteré de que estabas en Hamburgo y aquí estoy.- replicó Natalie.

¿También eres modelo?.- Taro se sorprendió.

Claro. ¿En qué mundo vives, Taro Misaki?.- Natalie suspiró.- ¿Es tan malo que haya querido verte después de tanto tiempo?

No es que sea malo, es que es extraño.- Taro echó a andar.- Es todo.

Me da gusto verte.- comentó Natalie.- Has crecido. Te pusiste muy guapo...

Gracias.- Misaki se sintió cohibido.- Tú estás... Hermosa...

Te lo agradezco.- Natalie sonrió de manera cautivadora.

Misaki no entendía nada. De verdad que tenía al menos unos siete años de no tener contacto con Natalie y ahora ella lo trataba como si tan solo llevaran siete minutos de no verse. ¿Qué querría ella?

Bueno, me dio gusto verte.- Taro echó a andar de nuevo.- Cuídate.

¿Así nada más?.- protestó Natalie.- Te he extrañado muchísimo, Taro. No he dejado de pensar en ti. Quiero volver a saber de ti, volver a tener contacto contigo.

Supongo que no habrá problema, creo.- admitió Taro.- Quizás podamos vernos terminado el entrenamiento.

Claro.- Natalie se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro.- Creciste, pero sigues pareciendo un niño...

La chica se había acercado demasiado a él, pero entonces alguien carraspeó con fuerza. Temiendo que se tratara del entrenador, Misaki se hizo para atrás, pero fue peor darse cuenta de que quien se encontraba ahí no era otra que Eriko.

Buenas tardes, mademoiselle.- Taro casi empuja a Natalie hacia atrás.- No la había visto.

De eso me di cuenta.- replicó Eriko, con frialdad.- Estando tan ocupado, dudo mucho que se haya dad cuenta de otra cosa.

Gusto en verte, Eriko.- Natalie coqueteó con uno de sus rizos.- No sabía que conocías a Tarito.

Lo conocí ayer, es amigo de mi hermano.- Eriko le lanzó a Natalie una mirada asesina.- Bueno, perdonen la interrupción. Venía a ver si quería ir a comer con mi hermano y conmigo, pero veo que está ocupado, monsieur Misaki, así que no interrumpo.

Ey, ¿por qué la agresividad?.- rió Natalie.- Somos amigas y compañeras, ¿no? Podemos ir todos juntos.

En ese momento, al ver la mirada y la sonrisa de burla de Natalie, Eriko supo que hasta el momento, no sabía lo que era tener una verdadera amiga.

Además.- continuó Natalie.- Alana está aquí, dispuesta a conquistar a tu hermano. Podríamos ir a comer los cinco juntos. Claro, tú te quedaras sin pareja ya que Alana estará acaparando a tu gemelo y pues yo tengo mucho de qué platica con Tarito.

Iba Eriko a responder, pero entonces Taro intervino. No le agradaba la manera en cómo Natalie se refería a él como si se tratara de algo que le perteneciera. Era momento de poner un alto antes de que las cosas se fueran más lejos.

Perdón, pero recordé que tengo algo pendiente.- interrumpió Misaki, en ese instante.- Anoche, después de acompañar a la señorita Del Valle a su hotel, quedé con ella de almorzar el día de hoy, así que discúlpenme si me zafo de su amable invitación, pero no le puedo quedar mal a Lily... Con su permiso, señoritas.

Misaki se esfumó antes de que ninguna de las dos modelos pudiera decir algo. Al salir del campamento tendría que ir a buscar inmediatamente a Lily Del Valle. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella cuando Misaki le contara que le había usado de medio de escape, pero la muchacha aparentaba ser simpática y comprensiva (menos con Genzo, por alguna razón) y Taro pensaba que Lily no se molestaría.

¿Quién es Lily Del Valle?.- preguntó Natalie, molesta por la nueva "rival".

La modelo latina que ganó el concurso de Dior y que participará con nosotras en la pasarela.- respondió Eriko.- La conocimos ayer... Perdona, debo regresar con mi hermano.

Claro, a Eriko le molestaba que Taro fuera a buscar a Lily, pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era que Alana encontrara a Genzo. Eriko no podía permitir que alguien de la calaña de Alana se le acercara a su gemelo. La chica regresó hacia el lugar en donde había dejado a su hermano, y para su desgracia y disgusto se dio cuenta de que Everard ya había localizado a Genzo... Alana movía coquetamente su cabello rubio y rizado al tiempo que le sonreía a Genzo de una manera muy insinuante... Claro, Wakabayashi como hombre que era, no podía dejar de corresponderle el coqueteo a una mujer como Alana y respondía a sus preguntas con aire de alguien que se cree la octava maravilla del mundo, cosa que molestó aun más a Eriko. Su hermano nunca cambiaría...

Hola, Alana.- Eriko llegó a cortar a la muchacha.- No esperaba verte a aquí.

Ya te dije que quería que me presentaras a tu hermano.- sonrió Alana.- Pero como no me hiciste caso... Bueno, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

No sabía que tenías una amiga tan hermosa.- comentó Genzo, sonriente.

Yo siempre tengo amigas hermosas, por algo somos modelos.- replicó Eriko.- Y por cierto que eso se los dices a todas. ¿Ya cámbiale, no? No creo que a Alana le guste saber que ella es la mujer número 500 a la que le dices eso.

Genzo se puso pálido, y Alana enrojeció del coraje. Eriko sonreía con cierta amargura en el rostro.

Ah, y por cierto, no te creas eso de que Alana nunca había sentido con nadie lo que sintió al conocerte.- continuó Eriko.- Ése es el cuento que ella usa con todos los hombres con quienes ella se quiere acostar.

Bueno, ya basta, querida, que a este paso me vas a delatar con tu apuesto hermano.- Alana tenía ganas de colgarla.- Y tan a gusto que estábamos platicando...

Sí, eso veo, pero es mejor que los dos sepan de una vez a qué se enfrentan.- replicó Eriko.

Hablas como una amargada.- Alana rió con sorna.- Bueno, eso es lo que eres.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo y apretó la boca en una mueca. Alana podía ser hermosa y coquetearle, pero no iba a permitirle que le hablara así a su hermana.

Creo que por hoy fue suficiente.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- El entrenamiento va a reiniciar. Espérame en la casa, Eriko, iré al rato.

Prefiero quedarme, si no te molesta.- replicó ella, retando a Alana con la mirada.- Hay algunas cosas que quiero evitar que ocurran...

Como gustes.- Genzo suspiró con fastidio.- Gusto en conocerla, señorita Everard.

El gusto fue todo mío.- contestó Alana, sonriendo levemente.- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Quizás.- Genzo respondió a la evasiva.

Por supuesto, Alana no iba a marcharse, por lo que Eriko también se quedó. Además, ella estaba molesta, y no quería reconocer que era más que nada por culpa de Taro Misaki... Natalie apareció poco después, comentando algo así como que no iba a dejar que una latina le quitara al amor de su vida y que no iba a dejar que Misaki se fuera con Lily. Alana, por su parte, comentaba que Genzo le gustaba para hombre de alcoba, no de una sino de varias noches, y que no dejaría que él se le escapara, aunque hubiera gente a quien no le gustara. Eriko se preguntó por qué rayos llegó a pensar en algún momento que ésas dos eran sus amigas...

Al final del entrenamiento, y sin darle la oportunidad a Natalie, Taro se esfumó sin despedirse de nadie. Eriko bajó de las gradas en donde estaba sentada para ir a buscar a su hermano y llevárselo antes de que Alana tuviera oportunidad. Genzo estaba un tanto desconcertado por la actitud de Misaki.

Jugaste bien.- fue todo lo que Eriko dijo cuando llegó con su hermano.

Gracias.- contestó Genzo.- Me preguntó a donde habrá ido Misaki con tanta prisa...

Según me dijo, invitó a Lily Del Valle a comer.- gruñó Eriko.

¿Qué?.- Genzo dejó caer la toalla con la que se limpiaba el sudor al suelo.- ¿Qué dijiste?

Que invitó a comer a Lily, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo hace rato.- replicó Eriko.- Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

¿Le gusta?.- fue la pregunta obligada de Genzo, apretando los puños.- ¿Misaki está interesado en ella?

No lo sé.- Eriko suspiró.- Pero por lo visto, tú sí. Te has puesto celoso.

¿Yo?.- Genzo soltó una carcajada poco convincente.- Por favor, apenas la conozco.

Sí, y ayer no le quitabas la mirada de encima.- contradijo Eriko.- Pero bueno, así son las cosas. Ahí está Alana, por si te interesa seguir coqueteándole.

No.- Genzo hizo una mueca de disgusto.- No tengo deseos de hablar con nadie. Vámonos ya.

Como quieras.

Eriko conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que él trataba de negarse a sí mismo que estaba celoso. ¿Pero de qué otra manera se justificaría el que Genzo haya cambiado de humor tan de repente? Aunque bueno, lo comprendía, a Eriko tampoco le había agradado el saber que Taro se había ido a buscar a Lily... Sea como fuere, Genzo y Eriko se escaparon del campamento, ante la mirada de desdén de Alana, que juró por lo bajo no darse por vencida. El resto de la tarde, Genzo estuvo de lo más extraño, y en algún momento comentó que quizás tendría que hablarle Misaki para avisarle de no sé que cosa que le había dicho el entrenador. Eriko sonrió con sorna.

Mejor reconoce que te mueres por saber qué está haciendo Misaki con Lily.- dijo ella.- Qué más da.

Claro que no me interesa saber.- replicó Genzo, con un tono que demostraba todo lo contrario.- No importa que yo la haya visto primero...

Ay, por favor, ya detente, que te escuchas patético.- protestó Eriko.

¿Patético, yo?.- se burló Genzo.- Deberías de ver tu cara ahora, parece que estás comiendo un kilo de limones. A ti tampoco te agrada el que él esté con ella, ¿no?

Cállate, tú que sabes.- gruñó Eriko.

Sí, a ella le molestaba que Taro estuviera con Lily. Sí, a ella le molestaba que Natalie se hubiera acercado a Taro. Sí, Eriko estaba celosa por culpa de Taro Misaki, pero si Genzo no quería reconocer que él estaba celoso por Lily Del Valle, ella no lo reconocería tampoco.

Y sin embargo, ni Lily ni Taro estaban haciendo nada malo. Claro estaba que la mexicana se sorprendió mucho de ver al muchacho de ojos claros tocando a la puerta de su habitación, pero en cuanto él le contó todo, ella lo comprendió al instante.

Se lo que es querer zafarse de un compromiso y querer utilizar a uno de tus amigos para salir de él.- rió Lily.- No te preocupes, no somos amigos pero con gusto te ayudaré.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Misaki.- Y bueno, es cierto que no somos amigos, pero podemos llegar a hacerlo.

Taro invitó a Lily a comer camarones a la parrilla en la terraza del restaurante del hotel. Ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vidas y conforme se fueron conociendo se fueron agradando cada vez más. Misaki nunca había encontrado en su vida a ninguna chica con la que se pudiera conversar tan a gusto como si se tratara de una hermana, y él se dio cuenta de que Lily se sentía igual con él. Al finalizar la comida, ambos se quedaron un buen rato platicando sobre más cosas, y su amistad terminó por afianzarse.

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?.- cuestionó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La que quieras.- aceptó Taro.

¿Te gusta Eriko, verdad?

Eh.- Taro se puso colorado.- Es la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida... Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Ya veo.- Lily se echó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Qué ocurre?.- Taro estaba un poco confundido.

Que con eso lo dijiste todo.- contestó Lily, con una sonrisa.

Bueno, sí, a Taro le gustaba Eriko, eso era cierto, tan cierto como que quizás Lily sentía una especie de atracción por Genzo, ya que de otra manera Misaki no se explicaría su comportamiento arisco para con el portero, pero eso sería algo que Taro le preguntaría después a su nueva amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

_Taro no lo pensó mucho para comprar el ramo de rosas rojas perfumadas que vio al pasar frente a la florería. A Eriko le encantaban las rosas rojas, eran sus favoritas y Misaki pensó que con eso la animaría un poco..._

_Eriko ya llevaba tres semanas en el hospital psiquiátrico. Genzo, Taro y Lily habían hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder llevar a Eriko ahí sin que la prensa se diera cuenta. No fue tan difícil, ya que dicho hospital se encontraba bastante escondido a las afueras de París y era administrado por un señor amable de cabello blanco que resultó ser compañero de la escuela de medicina del padre de Lily, por lo que el ocultar que la modelo Eriko Misaki se encontraba ahí no fue gran problema. Y sin embargo, Taro sentía crecer su desesperanza cada vez que se acercaba al hospital... Eriko parecía no querer avanzar..._

_Ella estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto, mirando hacia el jardín. Llevaba suelto su cabello negro y usaba un vestido suelto, sin cinturones ni ningún adorno. Reglas del hospital: los pacientes no podían tener entre sus objetos personales ni cinturones ni listones ni adornos para el cabello, nada con lo que ellos pudieran quitarse la vida..._

_Bounjour, mademoiselle.- saludó Taro, suavemente.- ¿Cómo estás hoy?_

_Igual que ayer.- suspiró Eriko, sin voltear a verlo.- E igual que mañana. ¿Qué más da?_

_Te traje flores.- Taro no supo qué más decir.- Tus favoritas._

_Eriko tomó las flores y las miró con ternura, aspirando su delicioso aroma. Después le dirigió a Taro una sonrisa fugaz, una de ésas que le recordaron a él el por qué se había casado con ella._

_Hace un lindo día.- comentó Taro.- ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?_

_No creo que me dejen salir.- musitó Eriko.- No he avanzado mucho los últimos días..._

_Misaki lo sabía. Antes de entrar a ver a Eriko, su psiquiatra le había informado que ella había conseguido romper un espejo de un baño y se había hecho varias lesiones con los vidrios rotos. Si bien sus intenciones claras no fueron las de cortarse las venas, Eriko sí se hizo varias lesiones de consideración en piernas y manos._

_Aun guarda mucho dolor y resentimiento contra sí misma.- había dicho el médico._

_Y sin embargo, Taro ya había tomado una decisión... Amaba mucho a Eriko, pero Taro había estado luchando mucho tiempo contra su armadura y su dolor y no podía más... Sabía que no debía ser, pero necesitaba saber que ella aun lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarse ayudar por él..._

No pasó gran cosa al día siguiente en el campamento. Bueno, sí pasó gran cosa, empezando quizás porque Genzo le preguntó a Taro si de casualidad había visto a Lily. Taro suspiró, era obvio que Eriko se lo iba a contar todo...

Solo salimos a comer, nada más.- Taro trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

Eso lo sé.- gruñó Genzo.- Yo lo que quiero saber es si...

Ah, ¿ya lo sabías?.- Misaki puso cara de ingenuidad.- ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

Bueno... .- Genzo carraspeó.- Mi hermana me comentó que algo así le habías dicho...

Ah, no pensé que a Mademoiselle Eriko le importara lo que yo hiciera.- Taro tenía tal cara de inocencia e ingenuidad que a Genzo le dieron ganas de golpearlo, por hablador.

No te emociones.- gruñó Genzo.- Fue un comentario sin importancia.

Bueno, entonces como es algo sin importancia, no les importará a ninguno de los dos si vuelvo a ver a Lily o no.- Taro dio punto final a la conversación.

Tsubasa soltó una risilla, ya que había estado escuchando todo. Taro era quizás el único de todos sus conocidos que podía vencer a Genzo en un duelo verbal y lo acababa de demostrar. Taro, por su parte, suspiró. El hecho de que Eriko le haya comentado a Genzo sobre su salida con Lily demostraba que quizás le estaba dando más importancia de la que quería demostrar... Por no hablar de Genzo, era obvio que el asunto no le causaba gracia, pero a Taro le importaba un comino, a él no le interesaba Lily más que como amiga.

La otra cosa interesante del día fue que Eriko, Natalie y otras dos chicas que Taro no conocía estuvieron presentes en el entrenamiento. Misaki no sabía como zafarse de Natalie, la chica insistía en salir con él aunque fuera a tomarse un café, pero él no se sentía a gusto aceptando la invitación. ¿Quién se sentiría a gusto saliendo con su ex después de siete años de no verla?

¿Quién lo diría?.- se burló Ishizaki.- Misaki está siendo acosado por dos súper modelos- ¡Qué envidia!

¿Cuáles dos?.- gruñó Genzo.- Solo es una.

¿Me vas a decir que tu hermana está solo por ti?.- insistió Ishizaki.

Claro. ¿Por quién si no?.- replicó Genzo, con cara de querer colgar a Ishizaki y no precisamente de los pies.

No seas envidioso, no porque tú nada más tengas una súper modelo tras de ti no significa que Misaki no pueda tener dos.- se mofó Ishizaki.

Taro prefirió irse disimuladamente a esperar a que Genzo le diera otro balonazo. Al final del entrenamiento, Natalie ya estaba esperando a Misaki a las afueras de la cancha.

No te me vas a escapar esta vez.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.- Quiero que me lleves a comer esta vez, no tienes pretexto.

Supongo que no.- Taro suspiró, resignado.

Pero bueno, que si puedes ir tú, también puedo ir yo.- intervino Eriko.

No creo que quieras venir, te puede resultar aburrido.- Natalie le mandó una mirada de desdén a Eriko.- Tarito y yo nos pondremos al corriente de lo que nos ha pasado en nuestras vidas.

De hecho.- interrumpió Misaki, dándose cuenta de que era mejor salir con dos que con una.- Sería genial que saliéramos los tres juntos. Incluso, pueden invitar a sus otras dos amigas. Vayamos todos y pasemos un buen momento.

Natalie miró a Taro con gesto ceñudo. Eriko esbozó una mueca de burla, pero Taro se dio cuenta de que su truco iba a funcionar. Alana, en un principio, se había negado con desdén, pero en cuanto Genzo supo que Eriko iría con Taro, él se apuntó sin ser invitado, por lo que Alana inmediatamente dijo que sí. A Elieth le dio igual, pero como ella iría, muchos otros de los integrantes de la Selección Japonesa se invitaron solos también. Al final, la cita para dos se había convertido e una reunión grupal. Misaki no podía estar más feliz, y Eriko no podía estar más enojada... A pesar de la multitud, Natalie se le pegaba a Taro y lo trataba como si ya fuera su novio, o mejor dicho, como si nunca hubiera dejado de serlo... Alana se le trataba de repegar a Genzo, y éste como que medio se dejaba, como que no, por lo que Eriko estaba que se moría del coraje y no sabía como deshacerse de esas dos arpías. Elieth, por su parte, era acosada por Izawa y Kisugi, que si bien no eran desagradables, ninguno de los dos le interesaba a la francesa de otra manera...

En fin, sea como fuere, el grupo comunal estaba comiendo en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Alemania, y por supuesto, llamaron la atención de la prensa, que no tardó en irse tras ellos y tomarles mil y una fotos. Eriko estaba cada vez más fastidiaba, y no era la única: a juzgar por el rostro de Misaki, él tampoco se sentía muy contento. A los dos les fastidiaban los reporteros a la hora de comer, ambos podían enfrentarse a ellos en otro momento, pero nunca a la hora de comer. Eriko se levantó, pretextando que iba al baño, pero en realidad se fugó al pequeño jardín con juegos infantiles del lugar, el cual en esos momentos estaba vacío.

Así que no soy el único que está fastidiado de tanta gente, ¿verdad?.- comentó Misaki, a sus espaldas.

No creí que se fuera a fastidiar, teniendo a Natalie a su lado.- replicó Eriko.

La verdad es que no es un fastidio, pero no es tampoco la compañía que quería tener ahora a mi lado.- suspiró Taro.

¿En verdad?.- Eriko lucía molesta.- Pareciera que le da gusto que ella le acaricie el pelo y lo llame "Tarito".

Misaki se quedó perplejo por algunos momentos, pero después se echó a reír a carcajadas.

¿De qué se ríe?.- Eriko estaba más enojada.

¿Está usted celosa, Mademoiselle?.- preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

¿Celosa, yo?.- Eriko se indignó.- ¡Cómo se atreve!

Bueno, yo nada más decía.- Taro no dejaba de sonreír.- Como se ve usted tan molesta...

Pues estoy molesta por los reporteros, nada más.- replicó Eriko.- No por usted. Y no sé por qué me sigues llamando de "usted" cuando a Natalie le hablas de "tú".

Si quieres, te hablo de tú.- dijo Misaki.- No te molestes, Mademoiselle.

Ya te dije, no estoy molesta por nada que se relacione contigo.- insistió Eriko.

Como usted diga...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos instantes. Taro se sentía feliz, y no era por Natalie, sino por Eriko. Ella cada vez le atraía más, cada vez tenía más ganas de besarla y estar con ella por siempre, pero él no sabía si Eriko lo aceptaría... Bueno, aunque ella se enojara y dijera lo contrario, era obvio que estaba celosa por él.

Mademoiselle, ¿me dejaría invitarla a salir algún día?.- preguntó Misaki, muy serio.

¿Salir a donde?.- Eriko trató de cubrir su rubor.- Y ya te dije que no me hables de usted.

Perdón, se me pegó la costumbre.- Taro soltó una risilla.- Invitarte a cenar, quizás...

Bueno... .- Eriko trató de mantener su pose de "mujer fatal".- Pues quizás...

Quizás es hora de que regresen, ¿no creen?.- interrumpió Genzo, en esos momentos.- Todos andan preguntando por ustedes.

Misaki suspiró. ¡Vaya que Genzo era celoso y sobreprotector! Al menos Eriko se veía tan decepcionada como Taro. Tal parecía ser que Genzo iba a reclamarles algo, cuando el celular de Eriko comenzó a sonar. A ella se le fue el alma al piso al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Jean Lacoste, el representante de Dior.

Ahora sí que me va a despedir.- murmuró Eriko, contestando el teléfono.- ¿Hola?

¡Wakabayashi!.- gritó Jean, por el teléfono.- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Faltan menos de veinticuatro horas para la pasarela y tú andas de parranda por Hamburgo.

No estoy de parranda, estoy con mi hermano.- respondió Eriko, muy calmada.- Creo que tengo derecho a visitar a mi gemelo de vez en cuando...

¡No cuando hay tanto en juego!.- gritó el francés.- ¿Sabes lo que Dior haría si se enterara de que andas divirtiéndote antes del gran día? Te cancelaría el contrato y no volverás a modelar.

Mira, no quería decírtelo pero... .- Eriko tuvo que echar mano de su ingenio.- La verdad es que estoy aquí por Lily Del Valle.

¿Qué?

Sí. Lily Del Valle, la modelo mexicana que ganó el concurso.- explicó Eriko, con calma.- Ella tuvo problemas en el viaje y llegó a Hamburgo y se quedó sin dinero. Ella consiguió contactarse conmigo a través de mi hermano y por eso estoy aquí. No iba a dejarla sola, ¿o sí? además, pensaba regresar hoy mismo.

¿Y en dónde rayos están Shanks, Everard y Delacourt?.- insistió Jean.

Conmigo, les pedí que vinieran porque quise que nos tomáramos algunas fotos en algunos de los paisajes de acá.- Eriko seguía manteniéndose seria.- Son paisajes sensacionales y no podríamos perder la oportunidad de tener fotos inigualables que bien podrían utilizarse después para promocionar a Dior.

¿No me estás mintiendo?.- Jean comenzaba a calmarse.

¿Cuándo lo he hecho?.- Eriko se mordió la lengua.

De acuerdo.- gruñó Lacoste.- Pero las quiero hoy mismo en Munich. ¿Me escuchaste?

Allá estaremos.- suspiró Eriko.- Cuídate, Jean.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Genzo, inmediatamente.

Me atrapó mi jefe.- explicó Eriko, con calma.- No importa, solo debo regresar a Munich cuando antes, aunque antes de eso debo reunir a Alana, Natalie y Elieth y tomarme fotos con ellas en los mejores paisajes de Hamburgo. E ir a buscar a Lily Del Valle...

¿Para qué?.- a Genzo le cambió la expresión al escuchar este nombre.

Largo de explicar, poco tiempo para actuar.- replicó Eriko.- No hay tiempo, mejor me voy. O bueno, si tanto te interesa, mejor ayúdame. Necesito que nos lleves a mis compañeras y a mí a los lugares más bellos de Hamburgo, y de prisa. Tengo poco tiempo. Y Taro... Perdón, Misaki, te agradecería si pudieras ir a buscar a Lily y decirle que... Bueno, no le digas nada. Solo dile que tenemos que regresar a Munich cuanto antes.

No, espera.- la detuvo Genzo.- Mejor yo iré a buscar a Lily, y Misaki puede acompañarte.

Eriko y Taro se miraron el uno a la otra y después miraron con sorpresa a Genzo. avaya que acababa de delatarse solo...

- Tiene que gustarte mucho esa chica para aceptar que Misaki me ayude.- rió Eriko.

No es eso.- replicó Genzo.- Es solo que quizás Misaki quiera conocer Hamburgo también y podría aprovechar...

Qué excusa tan idiota.- replicó Eriko.- Pero como digas.

Por mí no hay ningún problema.- rió Taro.

Así pues, quedó todo arreglado. Claro, a Natalie le encantó la idea de conocer Hamburgo en compañía de Tarito, pero Alana se puso furiosa al saber que Genzo iría a buscar a la tan mentada Lily Del Valle, a la que odiaba desde antes de conocerla. Elieth, por su parte, se sintió aliviada de poder zafarse de sus pretendientes. Las cuatro modelos y el joven Taro se fueron entonces en el automóvil alquilado para ir a que las chicas se tomaran fotos para tranquilizar a su representante. En cada pausa Natalie aprovechaba para acercarse a Misaki, pero él tenía solo ojos para Eriko...

¿Irás a verme a la pasarela mañana?.- preguntó Natalie.

No sé si pueda.- respondió Taro, a la evasiva.- Ya sabes, los entrenamientos…

Vamos, ¿qué no te puedes escapar ni siquiera por tres horas? No durará más de eso.- insistió Natalie.

Pero faltaría el tiempo que se gasta en el recorrido.- replicó Eriko.- Y eso sería mucho más de las tres horas que estás considerando, Natalie.

¡Bah! ¿Qué acaso no quieres que Taro vaya?.- se mofó la chica.

Me da igual, sinceramente.- Eriko se encogió de hombros.

Misaki sonrió con cierta tristeza. Eriko jamás reconocería que quería verlo ahí… Sin embargo, no se le antojaba mala la idea de irse a Munich aunque sea por un rato a ver a las chicas en su ambiente natural… Ya de por sí eran bellas, maquilladas y vestidas de modelos se debían de ver mucho mejores…

Elieth, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje. Ella realmente no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, pero se había dejado llevar por las demás y ni modo, ahora estaba pagando el precio. Ella se sentó por un momento en el pasto verde y recién cortado del lugar y suspiró.

No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- comentó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

¡Ah!.- Elieth se sorprendió al darse la vuelta y encontrarse ahí a Schneider.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.- respondió el alemán.- Vaya que la vida es buena conmigo…

Ando de viaje con mis compañeras.- respondió Elieth.- ¿Y tú?

Pues vine a visitar a un antiguo rival y de paso darme una vuelta por mi antigua ciudad.- suspiró Schenider.- Yo vivía aquí, ¿sabías?

Ah, entonces nos puedes llevar a otros sitios interesantes, ¿no?.- interrumpió Alana.- Ya me cansé que ese Misaki se ande perdiendo a cada cinco minutos.

No es culpa de él que mi hermano, que sí conoce la ciudad, haya preferido irse a buscar a Lily Del Valle.- cortó Eriko, con cierta saña.- Misaki hace lo mejor que puede.

Alana le echó ojos de pistola a Eriko por recordarle tal hecho, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención a Misaki, sino el hecho de que entre Eriko y Schneider había habido un intercambio de miradas muy peculiar…

A Lily no le hizo nada de gracia cuando al bajar al lobby del hotel se encontró con Genzo Wakabayashi. El recepcionista le había hablado al cuarto diciéndole a la joven que tenía una visita de un joven japonés, pero Lily se imaginó que sería Taro, no Genzo… El hombre estaba esperándola, con su gorra entre las manos y mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado. Lily suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que ese muchacho iba a traerle muchos problemas, empezando porque le comenzaba a gustar y eso no podía ser posible el aceptarlo…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

_Genzo no podía evitarlo, era casi imposible. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba la tumba de su pequeña hija, quizás en parte por su trabajo como vicepresidente de la Federación Japonesa de Sóccer, quizás en parte por el dolor... La tumba estaba limpia y tenía flores frescas, parecía que alguien la limpiaba y arreglaba todos los días._

"_Aremy Azucena Wakabayashi", era lo que decía la lápida. "Hija amada", y debajo las fechas de nacimiento y de muerte de la pequeña, con tan solo cinco años de diferencia entre una y otra. Solo cinco años. La pequeña había sucumbido presa de la enfermedad con la que nació..._

_Hola, pequeña.- murmuró Genzo.- Perdona que haya tardado en venir a verte, eso no significa que no te quiera o que me haya olvidado de ti. Ni un solo momento he dejado de pensar en ti, Aremy..._

_El cuidador del cementerio se apareció y saludó a Genzo. Él le devolvió el saludo, agradeciéndole por cuidar tan bien de la tumba de su hija._

_No soy yo quien la mantiene tan arreglada.- replicó el hombre.- Todos los días viene una mujer de cabello largo a poner azucenas frescas. No sé como las consigue, en este lugar no se dan por naturaleza._

_Genzo se sorprendió. ¿Una mujer de cabello largo?_

_Parece sorprendido.- comentó el cuidador.- A veces la mujer viene en compañía de una adolescente muy parecida a ella, pero casi siempre viene la mujer sola. Creí que lo sabía, siempre viene alrededor del medio día._

_Genzo miró su reloj. Faltaba media hora para las doce, así que decidió esperar... Diez minutos antes de las doce, la mujer apareció con un ramo de azucenas rosas y las dejó sobre la tumba, después de quitar las hojas secas y algunas hierbas de la tumba._

_No sabía que vinieras aquí todos los días.- le dijo Genzo a su esposa.- Nunca me lo dijiste._

_No supe en qué momento se me hizo una costumbre.- Lily respingó.- No sé, creo que no te lo dije porque no quería que te sintieras mal por no poder acudir seguido por el trabajo..._

_Tú también tienes trabajo y sin embargo no dejas de venir.- replicó Genzo._

_Después de retirarse de las pasarelas, tras la muerte de Aremy, Lily se dedicaba a dar clases en un jardín de niños._

_Sí, pero siempre vengo a esta hora, es el receso de los niños y por eso es más fácil.- explicó Lily.- Contigo no es tan fácil, no puedes pedirle al mundo que se detenga por un momento._

_Al menos estuve con ella mientras estuvo con nosotros.- murmuró Genzo._

_Y estoy segura que eso ella lo agradece más, Gen.- Lily abrazó a su esposo._

_El viento mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles. Lily agradeció más que nunca el poder a tener a Genzo con ella; sino hubiera sido por él, ella, Jazmín, Daisuke y la propia Aremy se habrían venido abajo con la enfermedad de ella y la familia se habría derrumbado con la muerte de la niña..._

_¿Sabes por qué vengo a esta hora?.- comentó Lily, después de un rato.- Fue una promesa que le hice a Aremy antes de que ella muriera. Si recuerdas, ella falleció al medio día. Le prometí que nunca dejaría de pensar en ella a esta hora del día, le prometí que nunca la dejaría sola..._

_Genzo suspiró. Perder a un hijo nunca era fácil, pero podría sobreponerse un poco al dolor... Él esperaba que Eriko y Taro consiguieran hacerlo..._

Genzo no se había dado cuenta de que Lily estaba frente a él, de manera que ella tuvo la idea momentánea de irse lejos, muy lejos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ella suspiró y se acercó a él con resignación.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Lily, neutralmente.

Genzo levantó la mirada y dejó por un momento de jugar con su gorra para después ponerse de pie. La joven llevaba una falda de algodón de corte irregular y una blusa ajustada al cuerpo de escote pronunciado en V y manga larga, combinando todo con unas botas hasta la rodilla. (Bueno, soy mujer, tengo que describir las modas XD). Genzo la miró detenidamente de arriba abajo, con cierta admiración, cosa que a Lily le molestó.

Deje de mirarme.- ordenó ella.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Genzo.- Es solo que... Olvídelo.

¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?.- Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Mi hermana me pidió que viniera por usted.- explicó Genzo.- Ella prefiere decirle todo en persona, solo me pidió que le dijera que prepare sus cosas para irse inmediatamente a Munich.

¿Y por qué?.- Lily enarcó las cejas.

Ya se lo dije, Eriko prefiere decírselo en persona, señorita.- replicó Genzo.- Solo me pidió que viniera por usted.

Lily escrutó a Genzo por varios segundos. Por un momento temió que él no estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero después suspiró.

¿Por qué su hermana no vino ella misma?.- quiso saber Lily.

Porque está ocupada en otros asuntos.- respondió Genzo.- Mire, si tiene tantas dudas, llame por teléfono, le presto el mío.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Lily agarró el aparato e hizo la llamada correspondiente. Eriko le respondió pidiéndole que se hiciera su equipaje y se marchara con su hermano y que le explicaría todo después, tal y como lo había dicho Genzo. Lily volvió a suspirar y le devolvió su teléfono a Genzo.

De acuerdo.- musitó ella.- Espéreme un segundo, por favor.

¿Tardará mucho?.- Genzo puso cara de cachorro abandonado.- No quisiera quedarme solo aquí...

Venga conmigo entonces.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero si intenta pasarse de listo, lo golpearé.

¿Por qué tiene tan mala impresión de mí?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Porque sé que usted no es precisamente alguien inocente.- replicó Lily.

Genzo prefirió no insistir y subió con Lily a la habitación de ésta. El lugar era bastante lujoso, con una sala bastante bien amueblada desde la cual podía verse parte de la habitación, que también se veía lujosa. Wakabayashi se sentó en el sofá a esperar, y vio que en la mesita de noche había varias fotografías metidas en un sobre y una revista. Sin poder resistir la curiosidad, Genzo tomó ambas cosas y comenzó a ver las fotos. En todas aparecía una Lily que se veía bellísima con el maquillaje especial, y la luz realmente le daba un gran efecto a su rostro y a sus ojos negros. En la revista, se anunciaba que la ganadora del concurso para participar en la pasarela de Dior no era otra que la modelo mexicana Lily Del Valle, de 25 años de edad. Eso explicaba la presencia de la chica en Alemania, aunque ya Eriko lo había mencionado la noche en que conocieron a la joven extranjera.

Vaya, así que tiene 25 años.- murmuró Genzo.- No está mal para un viejo de 27 años como yo...

El muchacho volvió a mirar las fotografías. Cielos, que se veía hermosa. Genzo no resistía la tentación de quedarse con una foto y se la guardó sutilmente en la bolsa de su chaqueta...

¿Ya está listo?.- preguntó Lily, apareciendo de repente con una maleta pequeña y un bolso de viaje. Se había puesto además un abrigo largo.

Si usted está lista, yo estoy listo.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.- Permítame ayudarle.

Gracias, yo puedo sola.- Lily abrió al puerta de la habitación y salió.- No se retrase.

Genzo suspiró. Le hubiera gustado saber el por qué Lily era tan arisca con él.

De alguna manera o de otra, Eriko se había salido con la suya. La chica había conseguido hacer que Natalie y Alana se regresaran solas a Munich en el auto de la primera, ya que Elieth había decidido volver con Schneider y la hermana de éste. Así pues, Eriko y Taro viajarían con Lily y Genzo, en cuanto éstos llegaran. Por cierto que Misaki notó que su amigo tenía cara de frustración cuando se apareció, mientras que Lily traía cara de enojo.

¿Qué pasó?.- le preguntó Taro a Lily, mientras Genzo ayudaba a Eriko a acomodar su equipaje en la cajuela del auto.

Tu amigo no sabe cuando no son bien recibidos sus coqueteos, ¿cierto?.- gruñó Lily.

Bueno, creo que no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no.- explicó Taro.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Solo indirectas, pero no me interesa.- Lily desvió la mirada, lo que le indicó a Taro que ella estaba mintiendo.

Como digas...

Y por su lado, Genzo y Eriko intercambiaban impresiones. Ninguno de los dos se veía muy contento.

Vi a Schneider.- comentó Eriko.

¿En serio?.- Genzo no parecía muy sorprendido.- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Nada, realmente, él estaba más interesado en Elieth.- respondió Eriko.

¿Elieth?

Una de mis compañeras.

Ah. ¿Te dijo qué estaba haciendo aquí?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Creo que venía a buscarte.- contestó Eriko.- O al menos eso dijo.

¿A mí, o a ti?.- Genzo estaba escéptico.

No creo que Karl siga interesado en mí.- Eriko estaba muy seria.- Y si es así, no me importa, realmente.

Genzo miró disimuladamente a Lily y a Misaki, quienes seguían charlando y lanzándoles miradas furtivas a los otros dos. Wakabayashi estuvo a punto de reírse, ya que los cuatro parecían adolescentes de secundaria en vez de personas adultas. Sea como fuere, los cuatro abordaron el automóvil. Lily y Taro parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo de antemano, ya que los dos ocuparon los asientos de atrás, de manera que a Eriko no le quedó más remedio que ir en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje a Munich transcurrió sin novedad, excepto porque Genzo no dejaba de mirar a la parte de atrás por el retrovisor y Eriko hacía lo mismo por el espejo lateral. Los otros dos estaban concientes de ellos y se reían por lo bajo. Una vez en Munich, Genzo llevó a las mujeres a su hotel y se conformó con un simple "gracias" por parte de Lily. Eriko, por su parte, se dirigió a Taro con una sonrisa.

Espero verte mañana.- dijo ella.- Le dejé a Genzo dos pases, uno para cada uno.

Gracias, ahí estaré.- Taro sonrió.

Genzo prefirió ignorar el hecho y se dedicó a ayudar a Eriko a llevar su equipaje, ya que no quería que Taro lo hiciera. Éste no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a esperar recargado contra el automóvil de Genzo. Vaya que al portero nipón le estaba yendo bien, el cochecito era nuevo y uno de los mejores y más caros de toda Europa.

Bonito coche.- comentó Natalie, detrás de Taro..

No es mío.- Misaki respingó.- Llegaste pronto.

Schneider conduce como poseído.- gurñó Natalie.- Pero eso me agrada, me dio la oportunidad de llegar primero y esperarte. Sabría que vendrías, Eriko no puede estar lejos de ti, lástima que yo te vi primero.

No soy objeto de aparador.- suspiró Misaki.

No, no lo eres.- Natalie se le acercó sutilmente y le acarició el rostro.- ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de que me beses...

¿Qué?.- Misaki intentó zafarse.- ¿Estás loca? Mira, Natalie, en algún momento te quise, y mucho, ¡pero de eso han pasado siete años!

Para el amor verdadero no existe el tiempo.- replicó Natalie.- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado...

Eriko y Genzo bajaron y se dirigieron al auto para que ella pudiera decirle adiós a Misaki. Sin embargo, cuando ellos llegaron, él estaba besándose con Natalie Delacourt. Eriko se puso pálida de golpe...

Perdón, Natalie.- Taro se separó de ella.- No puedo, esto va muy rápido. Eres atractiva, me gustas, pero creo que nos estamos precipitando...

Pero no te supo tan mal el beso, ¿eh?.- sonrió ella, pícaramente.- Bueno, eso me da esperanzas. Nos veremos mañana, Tarito.

Natalie le lanzó un beso y se marchó; ella sonrió malignamente al ver a Eriko y a Genzo.

Buenas noches.- saludó ella.- Nos veremos mañana.

Eriko estaba tan atontada que no pudo decir nada. Misaki la vio y por un momento el alma se le fue a los pies... Taro y Eriko se miraron por varios segundos, y de pronto, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Genzo suspiró, supo que lo mejor era dejarla sola... Taro decidió fingir demencia...

¿Qué?.- musitó Taro, poniéndose rojo ante la mirada inquisitoria de Genzo.

Nada.- gruñó Genzo.- Vámonos.

Ah, de que Genzo quería matar a su amigo, era seguro...

Mientras tanto, Lily era presentada a las demás modelos por Jean Lacoste. Alana no dejaba de mirarla con odio, Andrea la miraba con desdén, a Natalie le daba lo mismo, Elieth le sonreía con amabilidad y Eriko no aparecía por ningún lado.

Háganla sentirse a gusto.- dijo Jean a las chicas.- Va a trabajar con nosotros por un buen tiempo.

Bienvenida.- le dijo Elieth.- Espero que te guste Europa.

Es la primera vez que vengo.- confesó Lily.- Y me está encantando.

Vaya, una pueblerina.- se burló Alana.- Lo que nos faltaba.

Bueno, si necesitas algo, solo avísanos.- Elieth ignoró el comentario.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió.

La mexicana se dispuso a prepararse para el día siguiente, probándose los modelos que luciría en la pasarela. Alana se acercó a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué te traes con Genzo?.- preguntó Alana.

¿Con quién?.- Lily no le puso atención.

Con Genzo Wakabayashi, el hermano de Eriko, no te hagas la tonta.- Alana estaba enojada.- Sé que estuviste con él.

No por mi gusto.- Lily comenzaba a aburrirse.- Simplemente me ayudó y ya. No me gusta ni me interesa.

¿Esperas que te crea?.- replicó Alana.

Pues si no lo haces, es tu problema.- Lily replicó.

La muchacha de verdad que estaba fastidiada. Genzo Wakabayashi era como todos los hombres, mujeriegos e incapaces de resistir el deseo de conquistar a cuanto palo de escoba con falda se le apareciera en frente. Genzo se había tomado su ayuda desinteresada en el avión como un coqueteo y eso no había sido así, ya que Lily únicamente lo hizo por el pobre Kyo, más que nada. Sin embargo, Lily estaba ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de hombres y sabía como deshacerse de ellos. Ella pensaba que no habría ningún hombre que pudiera quererla de verdad, ya demasiados le habían dicho que nunca nadie, jamás, podría amarla por su manera de ser...

Y sin embargo, en otro lugar, tirado boca arriba en una cama mientras Misaki fingía dormir, Genzo pensaba en Lily y se preguntaba el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella. no la conocía, apenas y había intercambiado algunas palabras con ella y sin embargo, no podía resistir el deseo de tenerla a su lado y quedarse con ella para siempre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

_Eriko ya se lo veía venir, y sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho cuando Taro le dio el ultimátum. Claro, él no lo dijo de esa manera, pero al final de cuentas era lo mismo... Misaki estaba harto, eso era obvio, y Eriko tuvo qué decidir qué cosa era lo más importante para ella..._

_Perdóname, Eriko, pero no puedo más con esto.- musitó Taro.- He intentado sacar adelante nuestro matrimonio yo solo, y no se puede. Un matrimonio es cosa de dos, no de uno, y el nuestro no puede salir a flote si tú no pones de tu parte. Sé que te dolió perder a Eiki y Enory, son nuestros hijos y sé cuantos los amabas, pero aun sigo aquí, Eriko. Yo sigo vivo, yo sigo amándote, pero no puedo seguir a tu lado si no me das al menos una señal de que me quieres a tu lado..._

_¿Estás abandonándome?.- musitó Eriko, dolida._

_No, Eriko, no te estoy abandonando.- Misaki suspiró.- Si me voy habrá sido porque me has corrido de tu lado, habrá sido porque no recibí ninguna señal de tu parte diciéndome que aun me amas, que aun me necesitas. Por eso, no puedo más. Si quieres acabar con tu vida, no te detendré, pero entonces necesito saber que no tengo más nada que hacer aquí._

_Eriko estaba perdida. Ella amaba a Misaki, pero jamás se dio cuenta de cuánto sufrió él también con la muerte de sus hijos, con el intento de suicidio de ella, con su claro abandono. Eriko aun se sentía muy mal como para poder tomar una decisión, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no quería que Taro la dejara, aunque no sabía como decirlo..._

_No deseo presionarte, pero necesito una respuesta ya.- continuó Taro, tomando a su esposa de la mano.- Si quieres que me vaya, dime y lo haré. Si quieres que me quede, dime y nunca me apartaré de tu lado._

_Taro... .- a ella se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. ¿Cómo pedirle que no se fuera?_

_Los dos estaban sentados en el jardín del hospital. Había varios enfermos paseando con sus familiares; Eriko aun tenía en las manos el ramo de rosas, pero Taro había sacado una y comenzaba a quitarle los pétalos lentamente y haciéndolos pedacitos... Eriko lo tomó como un símbolo de algo que ya nunca más sería..._

_Estoy esperando tu respuesta.- murmuró Taro.- Perdona que te obligue a decidir, pero ya no puedo más..._

_Eriko sabía que de su respuesta dependía la vida de dos almas abandonadas que esperaban reencontrar su rumbo juntos..._

Taro se sentía estúpido usando ese frac negro, pero al parecer la pasarela exigía eso como mínimo. Al menos Genzo se veía igual de incómodo que él usando su vulgarmente llamado "smoking".

Para empezar, ¿quién le puso a esto "smoking"?.- gruñó Genzo.- "Smoke" es fumar en inglés, ¿significa entonces que debo fumar usando esta cosa?

Te pasas de tarado.- se carcajeó Misaki.- Al menos me siento ya menos estúpido.

Gracias.

No hay de qué.

Ni modo. En fin, fue idea de Wakabayashi el comprar las flores, aunque Taro estaba seguro de que la chica para quien Genzo las había comprado se las aventaría en la cara. Misaki no sabía si darle flores a Eriko o no, después de lo ocurrido con Natalie, pero aun así... Bueno, él no resistió la tentación y compró una docena de rosas rojas perfumadas.

Por cierto, no me presentaste a tu nueva novia.- comentó Genzo, mientras tomaban asiento.

No tengo novia.- respondió Taro, muy tranquilo.- Natalie es mi ex. ¿No te acuerdas de ella? Te la presenté hace años, poco antes del mundial Sub-16.

¡AH! ¿Es ésa chiquilla de frenos en los dientes y coletas?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido- Vaya que creció...

Sí que lo hizo.- gruñó Taro.

¿Pero qué no se supone que habías terminado con ella?.- preguntó Genzo, con algo de ingenuidad.- No creí que la siguieras viendo...

Claro que terminé con ella, es solo que al parecer "no me ha olvidado" y por eso anda acosándome.- suspiró Taro.

Y eso te molesta, sí claro.- se mofó Genzo.

Pues aunque no lo creas, sí molesta.- replicó Misaki.- Natalie es hermosa, no lo niego, pero ella...

Taro iba a decir "ella no es Eriko", pero se contuvo a tiempo. Él dudaba que a Genzo le cayera en gracia el chistecito. En fin, Taro aun no hablaba con Eriko después del incidente con Natalie, aunque... ¿Quién le diría a Misaki que a ella le importó lo sucedido? Quizás para Eriko no tuvo nada de importancia ese beso, pero por la manera en como ella lo miró a él, Taro creía que sí le había importado... En fin...

Genzo se distrajo un poco al darse cuenta de que Schneider tomaba asiento a un lado de él. ¿Acaso Eriko lo habría invitado? Hacía ya un año y medio que ella y él fueron pareja, pero hasta donde Genzo sabía, en cuanto Eriko terminó con Karl no volvieron a tener contacto de ningún tipo. Genzo se disculpó con Misaki y fue hacia donde se encontraba Schneider. El alemán lo miró con pasividad.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Genzo.

Hasta la pregunta es idiota.- contestó Schneider.- ¿Me ves comprando una tabla de surf?

Con un "vine a la pasarela" me hubiera bastado.- gruñó Genzo.- Está bien, seré más directo: ¿Quién te invitó?

Si crees que vine por Eriko, puedes quedarte tranquilo.- respondió Karl.- Vine a ver a Elieth.

Ah.- Genzo recordó quién era la muchacha.- ¿Desde cuando la conoces?

Desde ayer, para ser precisos, desde antier.- suspiró Karl.- ¿Tiene eso alguna importancia?

No, siempre y cuando no estés usándola para acercarte a mi hermana.- replicó Genzo.

Típico de los Wakabayashi, creerse los ombligos del mundo.- rió Schneider.- Elieth me interesa de verdad, sé que es muy pronto, pero ella me gusta y mucho. Estoy aquí porque deseo conocerla más a fondo, no porque pretenda darle celos a tu hermana.

Schneider estaba siendo sincero, así que Genzo se tranquilizó. Por un lado, él notó en los ojos del alemán un brillo que hacía mucho que no le notaba, cosa que le dio gusto. El portero nipón esperaba que las cosas se dieran entre su amigo y rival y Elieth, aunque aun era pronto para decirlo, habría que ver qué era lo que decía el tiempo. La pasarela comenzó, se hizo un gran alboroto como era de esperarse cuando las súper modelos pasaron mostrando los carísimos y bellísimos vestidos que estaban a la venta. Eriko arrancó más de un suspiro y grito de admiración con el vestido negro de escote hasta el ombligo por delante y hasta la espalda por detrás, con abertura a medio muslo. Taro se quedó con la boca abierta al verla, realmente se veía bellísima... Por un momento, Misaki se imaginó a Eriko esperándolo usando ese vestido y sonriéndole de manera cautivadora.

"Ven a mis brazos", parecía decirle Eriko, en sus sueños.

Iré.- murmuró Taro, mirando el trasero de la muchacha.

¡Misaki!.- el grito de Genzo regresó al muchacho a la realidad.- ¡Deja de mirarle el trasero a mi hermana!

No le estaba viendo "eso".- Taro se puso más colorado que jitomatito.

Natalie pasó detrás de Eriko, pero Taro no le puso atención. Para qué hacerse el idiota, la única mujer que lo podía dejar sin aliento era Eriko, esa belleza japonesa de cabello negro y reluciente y un cuerpo que podría marear a cualquiera. Misaki se sentía un niño inexperto delante de una gran mujer, pero no le importaba. Aunque fuera un niño, conseguiría que Eriko se quedara con él. Natalie pareció notar el desinterés de Taro, pero parecía no estar dispuesta a darse por vencida, aun cuando Eriko hizo todo lo posible por ignorar al joven.

Taro no te quitó los ojos de encima.- comentó Lily a Eriko, cuando ella regresó tras bambalinas.

No sé de qué hablas.- replicó Eriko, con una respuesta lacónica clásica de Genzo.

Si quieres fingir demencia, es cosa tuya.- suspiró Lily.- Pero Taro es un gran muchacho, deberías de hacerle caso.

Y yo puedo decirte lo mismo de mi hermano.- replicó Eriko, dejando a Lily muda.

Después fue el turno de Lily. Ella apareció con un vestido rojo cereza, también escotado pero más decente que el de Eriko, con un corte que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y se soltaba un poco más en la cadera. Esta vez, fue Genzo el que se quedó con la boca abierta. El joven portero murmuró algunas palabras en alemán. Taro lo miró con cara de "what?".

Dijo algo así como "eres preciosa, mamacita".- rió Schneider, explicándole a Taro.

Ah.- Misaki también rió.

La mexicana, ganadora del concurso de Dior y una aprendiz en el mundo de las modas, causó un gran impacto entre los espectadores y dejó en claro que entraba a ese mundo pisando fuerte. Después apareció Elieth, ya una veterana, con un vestido color plata, dejando atónito y boquiabierto a Schneider. Alana y Andrea aparecieron detrás de ella, pero no consiguieron arrancarle a Genzo ni un suspiro de piedad. Para no hacer el cuento tan largo, y también porque no me interesa mucho describir ni alargar una pasarela, el evento fue todo un éxito y todos los vestidos se vendieron. Al final, Eriko, Lily, Elieth y las demás aparecieron y agradecieron al público con una gran sonrisa. La gente comenzó a dispersarse, y Taro tomó el ramo de rosas rojas. Él quería acercarse a Eriko, pero ella estaba rodeada por demasiados reporteros.

Iré a buscar a Lily.- dijo Misaki, al ver que Eriko estaba ocupada.

Ah.- al parecer, Genzo había pensado hacer lo mismo.- Está bien... Yo iré a buscar a mi hermana...

Misaki se fue a buscar a la mexicana, la cual también estaba rodeada de gente, pero se notaba que se moría de ganas de escapar, así que cuando vio a Taro, aprovechó la oportunidad y se fugó con él.

Gracias.- murmuró Lily, sonriendo.- Casi me comen esas aves de rapiña...

Estuviste fantástica.- dijo Taro, con sinceridad.- Te ves hermosa.

Gracias, otra vez.- Lily se puso algo roja.- Me puse muy nerviosa... Creo que esto no es lo mío...

Pues para no ser lo tuyo, lo haces muy bien.- rió Misaki.- Tranquila, que los cautivaste a todos. Te va a ir muy bien, ya lo verás.

Lily y Taro platicaron por un rato, pero luego ella se dio cuenta de que él no dejaba de mirar constantemente hacia donde se encontraba Eriko, y la mexicana supo entonces que las flores sí eran para quien ella creía que eran.

Mira, Eriko ya está menos desocupada.- comentó Lily, luego de un rato.- ¿Por qué no vas a verla y le muestras las flores?

¿Quién te dijo que son para ella?.- Taro volvió a ponerse rojo.

Por favor, a mí no me engañan, no nací ayer.- Lily rió a carcajadas.- Anda, sé que le agradas a Eriko, ve a buscarla...

Lily no sabía lo del beso, de manera que no comprendía el por qué Taro se resistía tanto. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón y Taro sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que acercarse a Eriko, de manera que al final, Misaki se decidió... Lily sonrió y después se fue a su camerino a cambiarse la ropa... Sin embargo, en cuanto entró al cuarto, ella sintió que alguien la golpeaba en la cabeza y caía al suelo. Lily parpadeó, con la cabeza estrellada por el dolor, tratando de enfocar a la persona que había atacado y entonces vio a Alana parada frente a ella.

No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, _greaser_.- dijo Alana.- No me vas a quitar mi lugar ni tampoco me vas a quitar a mi hombre.

¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- musitó Lily. Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar...

No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo te aclamaban todos y como era que Genzo no te quitaba la mirada de encima.- Alana traía en las manos un pesado cenicero de mármol.- Te quitaré del camino antes de que me quites lo que es mío.

Lily no veía bien, solo sintió que Alana rajaba con unas tijeras el vestido en dos que Lily traía puesto y le cortaba algunos mechones de cabello. Después, Alana volvió a levantar la mano con el pesado cenicero y Lily cerró los ojos...

(¡Yaaaaa, esto es demasiado predecible y trillado! Por algo es un fic mío XD).

Ya fue suficiente.- Genzo detuvo a Alana.- ¿Te volviste loca?

Mientras él forcejeaba con la muchacha, Lily sintió que alguien la cargaba y la llevaba al sofá que había en el cuarto y la abanicaba el rostro. La mexicana abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Elieth.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó ella, preocupada.

Mejor llamamos a un doctor.- replicó Schneider, detrás de ella.

Se escuchó bastante escándalo, alguien gritaba, otros más hablaban, Lily sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que se iba a desmayar... Vaya que de verdad que era cierto lo que decían de que las modelos estaban locas... Ella sintió que alguien le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente (trapo se lee feo, mejor paño). Lily abrió los ojos y vio a Genzo ahí.

Vas a estar bien.- dijo él, sonriendo levemente.- Alana no volverá a lastimarte.

Debo estar medio desnuda.- murmuró Lily, avergonzada.

A mí no me molesta.- replicó Genzo.

Ella gruñó, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía. Wakabayashi se rió un poco y después se quitó el abrigo para colocarlo encima de Lily.

Y ahora, me cobrarán el vestido.- murmuró ella.

El caso es que tienes que quejarte siempre de algo, ¿no?.- replicó Genzo.- Pero no importa, podría acostumbrarme a eso.

¿Y por qué habrías de querer acostumbrarte?.- gruñó Lily.

Porque me gustas.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.- No sé que te pasó antes de conocerme, no sé que te hicieron los hombres que vinieron antes que y, pero desde que te vi en el avión no dejo de pensar en ti. Realmente me atraes, me llamas la atención, dame la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida... Yo te haría feliz si me lo permitieras...

Lily suspiró, aunque después sonrió. Algo le decía que ese hombre no iba a dejarla ir, por más intentos que ella hiciera por correrlo...

Volviendo con el pequeño Taro, éste se acercó a Eriko, con paso vacilante. Misaki no se animaba a nada, ya que cada vez que se acercaba a Eriko, alguien, casi siempre un reportero, se interponía y todo se venía abajo. Taro sentía que terminaría por destruir las pobres rosas…

Son unas flores muy lindas, Taro.- comentó Natalie, apareciendo de repente.

Sí.- respondió Misaki, distraído.

Gracias por traérmelas.- Natalie hizo el intento de tomar las rosas.

Eh, no son para ti… .- a Taro le dio cierta vergüenza decirlo.

Ah. Supongo que son para _ella_.- el tono de Natalie se volvió frío.- ¿Qué es lo que todos le ven?

Misaki miró a Natalie y supo que era mejor decirle la verdad de una vez. Por más que ella se hubiese convertido en una mujer hermosa, no era Eriko… Taro suspiró y apretó con más fuerza las flores…

Lo siento, Natalie, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser.- comenzó Taro.- Me gustas, pero no es suficiente, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

Y más que nada, porque ahora quieres con Eriko, ¿no?.- musitó Natalie.

Eso no importa.- replicó Taro, poniéndose algo rojo.- Pero espero que podamos ser amigos…

Claro que podemos.- Natalie sonrió con cierta maldad, se le había ocurrido un plan.- No te preocupes, espero que seas feliz… ¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?

Supongo que no hay problema…

Natalie entonces esperó a que el último reportero se acercara a Eriko y, tomando el rostro de Taro con sus manos, lo besó de forma muy apasionada e intensa, tan intensa que los reporteros no pudieron ignorarlos… A Eriko casi se le detuvo el corazón al ver nuevamente tan atroz escena, y sin poder contenerse, salió huyendo del lugar. Misaki hizo todo lo que pudo por zafarse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Eriko ya se había marchado. Taro no sabía si seguirla o no, quizás ella se había ido por otra razón… Él no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero por lo pronto necesitaba cortar las de Natalie.

Lo siento, Nat.- dijo Taro, con una voz suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran.- Ya te dije que solo me interesas como amiga.

Misaki echó a andar, sosteniendo las pocas rosas que aun quedaban vivas. Genzo se acercó entonces a él.

¿Qué, vas a dejar que se vaya?.- gruñó Genzo.

¿De qué hablas?.- se sorprendió Taro.

Mi hermana está celosa, y es por ti, al menos ten la decencia de ir a decirle que no besaste a esa chica a propósito, aunque sea mentira, pero más te vale que lo hagas, porque si la haces llorar, te partiré la cara aunque seas mi mejor amigo.- replicó el portero.

Misaki estaba confundido, obvio era que Wakabayashi le estaba diciendo que fuese tras su hermana… Claro, Taro no es tan tonto como para dejar pasar la oportunidad e inmediatamente fue a buscar a Eriko. La encontró sentada en un banco del jardín, dándole la espalda. El viento agitaba su cabello, y se veía realmente hermosa… A Taro le temblaron las piernas, pero se dio valor para continuar.

¿Eriko?.- era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre.

¿Ya terminaste de besar a Natalie?.- ella le reclamó no como una recién conocida, sino como una amante de toda la vida. Una amante celosa.

Ella me besó a mí.- respondió Taro, simplemente.

¿Esperas que te crea?.- Eriko se puso de pie.- Y de cualquier manera, ¿a mí que me importa? Tú puedes besar a quien se te pegue la…

Eriko no pudo continuar. Taro la había tomado por la cintura y le estaba dando el beso más dulce y tierno que le hubieran dado jamás… Misaki sintió que se le abrieron las puertas del cielo… Sí, definidamente, Eriko era a quien él quería a su lado por el resto de su vida…

**Notas:**

Termina la primera parte de la historia. Espero que las otras dos sean más cortas XD. Me cae, este capítulo me salió bien trillado…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

_Tokio, Japón._

_Quince años después._

Taro le dio las últimas pinceladas al retrato que estaba terminando. Él seguía pensando que sus cuadros nunca tendrían la belleza de los de su padre, ahora sexagenario, pero al menos le pagaban bien por ellos, lo suficiente como para no tener que trabajar en otra cosa. Además, Misaki tenía el ingreso extra de sus clases como profesor de pintura en la Universidad de Tokio. No estaba mal para una ex estrella del Paris Saint Germain, el equipo estrella de Francia.

Profesor, ¿mañana habrá clases?.- una muchacha de cabello castaño ceniza y lentes se acercó a él, esperanzada.

No, Noriko.- negó Taro.- Mañana faltaré, tengo permiso.

Qué lástima.- Noriko se veía decepcionada.

Los muchachos comenzaron a recoger sus pinturas y sus caballetes de trabajo. Taro era de los pocos profesores de la universidad que podían darse el lujo de dar las clases en los jardines. Misaki volvió a mirar el cuadro que había terminado y pensó que no estaba tan mal, al menos el rector le pagaría bien por él. Mientras tanto, algunos de los alumnos de Misaki lo observaban de lejos, entre ellos Noriko.

¿Por qué no dará clases el profesor mañana?.- preguntó Noriko, a nadie en particular.

¿No lo sabes?.- respondió un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello claro.- Mañana es el aniversario luctuoso de sus hijos. Mañana hace un año (frase tan rara) fallecieron los dos hijos del profesor Misaki en un accidente automovilístico.

Salió en todos los periódicos.- añadió otra muchacha.- Supongo que el profesor irá a visitarlos...

Noriko miró a Taro con cierta tristeza. El profesor se veía siempre alegre y agradable, nunca se le había visto enojado o triste, pero nadie sabía el dolor que quizás guardaba por dentro (ni modo que por fuera). Misaki, mientras tanto, terminó de guardar sus instrumentos de trabajo y le pidió a un conserje que le ayudara con ellos mientras Taro llevaba el cuadro recién pintado a su pequeño despacho. Ya una vez ahí, él tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

Lo sentimos, profesor Misaki, la señora Eriko aun está muy ocupada.- le respondió una mujer muy agradable.- ¿Quiere que la interrumpa?

No, Simone, muchas gracias.- respondió Taro.- Solo dígale por favor que iré a buscarla en media hora.

Se lo diré, profesor.- asintió Simone, la asistente de Eriko.- Acá lo esperamos con gusto.

Taro colgó el teléfono. Antes de irse, pasó con el rector y le informó que el cuadro estaba listo y de paso le recordó que no iría a trabajar al día siguiente.

No te preocupes, Misaki, todo está bien.- dijo el rector, un hombre muy amable.- Tómate el resto de la semana, si quieres.

No será necesario.- sonrió Taro, con cierta tristeza.- Con mañana me basta.

Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Misaki.- dijo el rector.- Y mi más sentido pésame para ti y para tu esposa...

Gracias.- esta vez, la sonrisa de Taro fue un poco menos tensa.

Mientras conducía su automóvil compacto por las calles del congestionado Tokio, Taro recordó lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en un año. Parecía que había sido apenas ayer cuando Eiki y Enory, sus dos únicos hijos, perdieron la vida cuando la camioneta en la que viajaban, conducida por su niñera, se estrelló de frente contra un camión que se quedó sin frenos a las orillas de París. Misaki estuvo a punto de perder algo más que a sus hijos, por poco pierde también su matrimonio y con ello a la mujer de su vida... Taro no sabía qué hubiera

pasado si ella al final no se hubiera decidido a estar con él...

_Taro no veía respuesta alguna en los ojos negros de Eriko. Ella simplemente continuaba acariciando sus rosas rojas, sin mirar a su esposo. Él le había dado el tan temido y merecido ultimátum, pero ella no estaba preparada para eso... Eriko aun no podía reconocer que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, que necesitaba a su esposo más que nunca, y que no quería perderlo a él también. Sin embargo, Taro no estaba dispuesto a esperar más..._

_Tu silencio me lo dice todo, Eriko.- murmuró Misaki.- Está bien, no te molesto más... No te preocupes, no pienso dejarte desprotegida, pero ésta será la última vez que me veas en toda tu vida..._

_Misaki se levantó. Le dolía el corazón, pero si ella estaba interesada en él y lo necesitaba, era mejor que se lo dijera en esos momentos... Eriko no supo que hacer. Su miedo, su dolor, su luto la estaban clavando a su soledad, pero su corazón le decía a gritos que si no hacía algo, el hombre de su vida se iría para siempre..._

_No se supo como pasó. Taro ya casi llegaba a la salida del psiquiátrico cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Fue un llamado que provino desde lo más profundo del alma, hecho con una voz que estaba hecha pedazos pero que tenía impresa la necesidad que causa el amor..._

_Taro.- Eriko estaba ahí, con el cabello revuelto, y su vestido ondeando con el viento, igual que aquella vez que se dieron su primer beso.- No me dejes, por favor... Te necesito..._

_Misaki no necesitaba más para volver a abrazar a su esposa..._

El claxon del automóvil de atrás sonó y eso sacó a Taro de sus pensamientos. El semáforo había cambiado a verde. Misaki seguía recordando que después de eso, Eriko dio grandes avances en el psiquiátrico y la dieron de alta en tan solo tres semanas. Después de eso, el matrimonio Misaki hizo todo lo posible para continuar con su vida, por lo que ambos decidieron mudarse de Francia, el lugar de la tragedia, a Japón. Eriko decía que ella quizás nunca podría recuperar la tranquilidad si tenía que pasar a cada momento por el sitio en donde murieron sus hijos. Taro estaba de acuerdo, después de todo, Eiki y Enory habían sido enterrados en Japón, así que estarían más cerca de ellos... Misaki renunció a su empleo como entrenador del PSG y se dedicó completamente a la pintura y Eriko abrió una sucursal de su academia de modelaje en Japón, dejando en Francia a Jean Lacoste, su antiguo representante, a cargo. Simone, la asistente francesa de Eriko, se negó a dejar a su jefa, de manera que ella también se mudó con su familia a Tokio. Y todo esto había pasado en tan solo un año, se habían esforzado mucho pero lo habían logrado. Como Wakabayashi una vez lo dijo, a pesar del dolor la vida continua...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Genzo Wakabayashi dio por terminada la junta con los demás directivos de la Asociación Japonesa de Sóccer. Tomoyo, su secretaria, le anunció que su esposa estaba esperándolo afuera.

¿Hace cuánto que llegó, Tomoyo?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Será como una hora y media, pero me dijo que no lo molestara y que esperaría.- respondió Tomoyo.- ¿La hago pasar?

Por supuesto.- Genzo se acomodó la corbata.

Tomoyo salió y poco después entró Lily, quien llevaba el cabello recién cortado en nuevo corte y con un traje de Chanel nuevo. Genzo esbozó una sonrisa, su mujer nunca dejaría de verse como modelo, aun cuando estuviese trabajando en un jardín de niños.

Mi amor, Tomoyo me dice que llevas casi dos horas esperándome.- Genzo se puso de pie para besar a su esposa.- ¿Pasó algo?

No.- negó Lily.- Jazmín regresa por la tarde de su excursión con su grupo y Daisuke saldrá de clases a las tres, la hora de siempre. Vine a verte por otro motivo...

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo no comprendió ni recordó de momento.

¿No sabes qué fecha será mañana?.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Se cumple un año de la muerte de Eiki y Enory.

¿Tan pronto?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Así, es increíble, pero ya pasó un año.- suspiró Lily.- La ceremonia será por la mañana. ¿Crees poder ir?

Afortunadamente, sí.- contestó Genzo.- Ahora veo el por qué Tomoyo canceló todos mis pendientes mañana.

Esa mujer tiene más memoria que tú.- rió Lily.- Suerte que la tienes de secretaria.

Lo sé.

Genzo miró por la ventana. Había sido un año difícil para todos. La muerte de los dos hijos Misaki-Wakabayashi los había afectado a todos, pero parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar... Lily se acercó a su esposo y también miró el paisaje por la ventana.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, Gen.- murmuró ella.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Genzo, abrazándola.

No lo sé.- confesó Lily.- Algo va a pasar...

Tranquila.- Genzo la besó en la frente.- Hemos tenido una mala racha, primero Aremy y después Eiki y Enory, pero creo que todo marchará bien a partir de ahora...

Lily no respondió, y Genzo comenzó a tener algo de dudas. Su esposa solía ser siempre muy receptiva, aun recordaba la noche en que ella despertó llorando, poco antes de que culminara su tercer embarazo, diciendo que al hijo que esperaban iba a pasarle algo muy grave... Genzo no pudo dejar de sonreír con aire fatalista cuando recordó el momento en que el pediatra les anunció que Aremy había nacido con Tetralogía de Fallot, la enfermedad del corazón que terminó por quitarle la vida.

En su lujoso despacho en el enorme edificio en donde se encontraba su academia de modelaje, Eriko revisaba los últimos modelos que le habían llegado desde Francia, mandados por Jean Lacoste. Habría una presentación dentro de una semana, y Eriko necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, ella estaba segura de que podría convencer a su cuñada de participar, ya que aunque se hubiera retirado de las pasarelas, Lily nunca dejaba de atender un pedido de Eriko. Y quizás, también podría acudir Elieth Schneider, la cual seguía trabajando en Alemania, dividiendo su tiempo entre el modelaje, su esposo y su inquieto hijo Mijael. Simone tocó a la puerta y entró.

Eriko, no quiero molestarla, pero el profesor está aquí.- anunció Simone.

¿Taro está aquí?.- Eriko respingó.- Ay, no, estoy fatal... Mira cómo traigo el cabello... ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Te ves tan hermosa como esta mañana, como te has visto siempre.- dijo Taro, sonriendo desde la puerta.- Tranquila, mademoiselle, tú eres hermosa en tu estado natural.

Exagera, monsieur.- Eriko se sonrojó un poco y besó a Taro en los labios.- Pero me gusta que me lo digas.

Lo sé, por eso te lo digo.- rió Misaki.

Simone se excusó y dejó a los esposos solos. Taro y Eriko se besaron por unos minutos y después él miró los bocetos que ella tenía en el escritorio. Ambos deseaban retrasar el tema de conversación que era necesario tocar...

¿Son los nuevos modelos de París?.- preguntó Taro, con cierta curiosidad.

Sí, pero no me convencen.- suspiró Eriko.- No sé, tienen algo que no me gustan...

Son lindos, pero me gustan más los tuyos.- confesó Taro.

A mí también.- reconoció Eriko.- Pero no puedo rechazar así a Jean...

O sea que de cualquier manera los vas a usar...

No me queda de otra...

Eriko preguntó entonces por el trabajo de Taro y él le respondió sobre lo que había hecho. Hablaron un poco sobre Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora y sobre Genzo y Lily Wakabayashi y después se quedaron sin saber qué más decir. Ni modo, habría que tocar el tema...

Mañana es el día.- comentó Misaki, simplemente.

Sí.- musitó Eriko.- Le pedí a Lily que hiciera una corona de flores de cerezo para Enory y lirios blancos para Eiki... No se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor...

Está bien.- suspiró Taro, besándola.- Lo que cuenta es la intención...

Extraño a mis pequeños.- Eriko se recargó contra el pecho de Misaki.

También yo.- murmuró Taro.- ¿Pero sabes? Estaba pensando...

¿En qué cosa?

¿Crees que sea demasiado tarde para que tengamos otro hijo?.- preguntó Taro, dubitativo.- Sé que eso no sustituirá a nuestros niños, pero al menos la casa no se sentiría tan sola...

Eso sería maravilloso.- sonrió Eriko.- Aunque no sé... Ya cumplimos los 42 años, ¿crees que sería seguro?

O podríamos adoptar.- sugirió Misaki.

Eso sería mucho mejor.- Eriko esbozó una sonrisa tierna.- Hay muchos niños sin hogar al cual podríamos adoptar...

Eriko y Taro se besaron nuevamente, pero más con amor que con pasión. Sí, la vida continuaba y al parecer las cosas estaban mejorando... La pareja se separó y Taro dijo que esperaría a Eriko afuera. Ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas y echó una última mirada a los bocetos. No, definitivamente no le agradaban, pero ya después pensaría en eso...

_La boda entre Eriko Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki puso histéricos a más de uno. Obvio era que Natalie, y Giancarlo, pusieron el grito en el cielo, más que nada porque la pareja se casaba apenas a los seis meses de haberse conocido… Bueno, no era ése tanto el problema, sino el hecho de que Natalie aun acosaba a Taro y Giancarlo a Eriko, pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron interponerse entre tal amor… Era como si hubieran nacido el uno para la otra y únicamente hubieran estado esperando el momento preciso para conocerse…_

_Sin embargo, los seis meses previos estuvieron salpicados de problemas. Natalie en una ocasión logró tenderle una trampa a Taro y conseguir que Eriko encontrara ropa interior de la primera en el departamento de Misaki, pero la gemela Wakabayashi era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer ante esas bromas. Y en una ocasión, Giancarlo viajó para ver a Eriko y pedirle que volviera con él, pero Taro tuvo el suficiente aplomo como para correrlo a la primera y sin armar un escándalo…_

_Por parte de Taro, Yoshiko, su media hermana, e Ichiro, su padre, estuvieron muy felices con el matrimonio, aunque la madre de Taro tenía sus dudas… Por el contrario, por parte de Eriko, toda su familia, incluido el propio Genzo, estuvieron en contra. Todos conocían como era ella de impaciente, pero hasta eso era algo demasiado precipitado para ella… A Eriko sin embargo, no le importó: ella estaba segura de que había encontrado al hombre al que amaría toda su vida…_

_Quizás el único apoyo real que la pareja tuvo fue Lily Del Valle. Ella decía que al amor verdadero nunca hay que ponerle trabas… Sin embargo, Genzo sabía muy bien que ella no ponía en práctica sus propios consejos…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

_Había sido un día como cualquier otro. La alarma sonó a la hora de siempre, Eriko se levantó primero a darse una ducha y Taro la siguió después, mientras ella se encargaba de ir a despertar a los niños. Eiki era un muchacho serio de cabello negro y ojos color miel, muy parecido a su padre pero con el carácter serio y un tanto distante de su madre, al que le encantaba el sóccer y deseaba convertirse en un gran jugador como su padre. Ese día, el muchacho tenía tan solo catorce años, pero ya se comportaba como alguien de dieciocho. Enory, por el contrario, tenía tan solo doce años y los aparentaba; era una muchacha muy dulce, con el carácter sencillo y alegre de su padre y la belleza pura de su madre, con cabello castaño y ojos negros; su sueño era ser pintora y continuar así con la estirpe de pintores de la familia Misaki por una generación más. Claro, otro de sus sueños secretos era ser modelo, igual que su mamá, aunque Enory era demasiado tímida como para poder sobrevivir en algo así. Sin embargo, solo el tiempo lo diría..._

_Cuando Taro bajó al comedor, Eiki y Enory se encontraban ya desayunando, aunque ambos tenían expresiones serias. Misaki se preguntó si acaso Eriko les había hecho alguna llamada de atención, cosa que no tendría lógica ya que los muchachos no habían hecho nada incorrecto últimamente. Sin embargo, Eriko le comentó a Taro en voz baja que le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que los niños se levantaran de sus camas._

_¿Por qué esas caras largas?.- quiso saber Taro, al tiempo que la ama de llaves y niñera le servía el desayuno._

_Pero ambos hicieron gestos vanos con cabeza y manos. Durante el desayuno, ninguno de los dos niños Misaki dijo nada, aunque se notaba que había algo que los inquietaba. Eriko también lo notó, y en su peculiar lenguaje de miradas le hizo preguntas a Taro, pero éste no sabía que responderle. Él estaba tan sorprendido como ella._

_¿Pasa algo?.- Taro volvió a insistir, más preocupado que antes.- ¿Por qué están tan callados?_

_Eiki tiene un presentimiento.- musitó Enory, al fin, clavando la vista en su plato de comida._

_¿Qué clase de presentimiento?.- preguntó Eriko._

_Uno muy tonto.- respondió el mismo Eiki, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.- No te preocupes, mamá, no es nada importante..._

_Debe ser importante si los tiene a los dos así.- contradijo Taro.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_No es importante de verdad.- insistió Eiki._

_Él dice que siente que algo muy malo va a pasarnos el día de hoy.- murmuró Enory.- Por eso no queríamos levantarnos..._

_No es nada importante.- Eiki ya estaba fastidiándose.- Mejor nos damos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela..._

_Masha va a llevarlos hoy.- dijo entonces Eriko, refiriéndose a la niñera._

_¿No vas a llevarnos, mami?.- Enory puso cara de espanto._

_Tengo un compromiso en media hora que no puedo suspender, querida.- Eriko le sonrió a su hija.- Solo será por hoy..._

_A Enory no le cayó en gracia enterarse que ese día no sería su mamá quien los llevara a ella y a su hermano a la prestigiosa escuela en donde estudiaban. Sin embargo, de momento no dijo nada. Los dos niños se prepararon para partir y su madre los despidió en la entrada de la casa._

_Mamá, ¿de verdad no puedes llevarnos tú?.- insistió Enory.- Por favor..._

_No, querida, de verdad que no puedo.- negó Eriko.- Será solo por hoy. Vamos, no va a pasar nada malo, cuando regreses de la escuela te ayudaré con el discurso que darás la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Sí, mamá.- Enory le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su madre, presintiendo que sería el último que le daría..._

_La niña también abrazó a su padre. Incluso Eiki, que había heredado más bien el carácter frío de los Wakabayashi, abrazó a sus dos padres antes de abordar la camioneta manejada por Masha. Taro y Eriko se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por la actitud de sus hijos._

_¿Crees que deberíamos hacerles caso?.- inquirió Taro.- Andan de lo más raros..._

_Son solo presentimientos de adolescente, en esta etapa todo son sensaciones de muerte.- contestó Eriko._

_Eriko iba a arrepentirse después de haberlo tomado todo tan a la ligereza. Poco antes d partir, Enory miró por última vez a su madre... Ella nunca olvidaría esa mirada de tristeza y resignación..._

La ceremonia había sido más bien triste. Un año no era suficiente para cerrar las heridas, pero al menos el dolor ya era más llevadero. Después de la misa, los Misaki, acompañados por familiares y amigos, se marcharon al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de los dos niños Misaki. Eriko aun se seguía preguntando quien habría mantenido en tan buen estado las tumbas de Eiki y Enory cuando ella estuvo en el hospital, y quien las limpiaba y visitaba cada vez que ella no podía ir al cementerio. Genzo sabía la respuesta, pero prefería no decir nada. Quizás si Eriko se hubiese enterado de que era Lily la que lo hacía, se habría sentido con la necesidad de agradecerle a su cuñada de una manera exagerada y eso hubiese incomodado a Lily.

Era un día claro y los cerezos estaban otra vez en flor. Taro estaba vestido de negro, pero Eriko iba completamente de blanco. En Japón, el blanco era más considerado un color de luto. Sobre las tumbas de ambos niños se encontraban las coronas de flores y Eriko colocó sobre ellas las fotografías de sus hijos. Taro y Eriko se tomaron de las manos, mientras sus amigos más cercanos se quedaban varios metros atrás, en señal de apoyo. Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora estaban ahí en compañía de sus tres hijos, Hayate, Daibu y Akiko, los cuales habían volado desde España para estar con sus amigos. Genzo y Lily también estaban ahí, junto con sus hijos Jazmín y Daisuke.

Extraño a Eiki, y también a Enory.- comentó Jazmín, la adolescente de cabello negro que el cuidador del cementerio veía de vez en cuando en compañía de Lily.

También yo los extraño.- confesó Daisuke.- La verdad, no esperé que fuéramos a perder a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo... Apenas y acababa de irse Aremy cuando ellos se fueron también...

Lo sé.- suspiró Jazmín.- ¿Crees que haya una vida más allá de la muerte?

Sería lindo pensar que así sería.- Daisuke miró el cielo.- Y más reconfortante. Me gustaría creer que Aremy es feliz, viviendo en una enorme casa de muñecas. ¿Recuerdas que ése era su sueño? Quería una casa de muñecas de tamaño real.

Sí, lo sé.- respondió Jazmín, pensativa.- Y se lo cumpliste...

Poquito antes de morir, cuando Aremy cumplió sus cinco años, Daisuke le regaló una casa de muñecas tamaño familiar, la cual le había construido en sus ratos libres, ayudado por su padre el cual básicamente puso todo el dinero necesario para cumplir es sueño tan loco. Después de que Aremy murió, la casa permaneció en el jardín de la mansión de los Wakabayashi, como monumento permanente en honor a la niña.

¿En qué clase de mundo crees que vivan Eiki y Enory?.- preguntó Daisuke, después de un rato.

Creo que Eiki viviría en un campo de fútbol o algo similar.- respondió Jazmín.- Y Enory viviría en un mundo de pintura, quizás.

Sería lindo pensar que las personas, después de morir, se van a un sitio creado por ellos mismos, un sitio que tenga sus cosas preferidas.- murmuró Daisuke.

Quizás sería así, quizás no, pero la esperanza es siempre lo que mantiene vivos los corazones. El viento comenzó a soplar y a mover las nubes por el claro cielo azul. Taro levantó la mirada y decidió que algún día pintaría ese hermoso paisaje... Era una clara señal de que sus niños se encontraban en un lugar mejor...

Después de un buen rato, Taro y Eriko se miraron a los ojos y supieron que estaban listos para marcharse. Se dieron la vuelta, sin soltarse de las manos y se dirigieron a sus amigos incondicionales.

Gracias por estar con nosotros, durante todo este tiempo.- dijo Taro, con una sonrisa.- Ha sido muy importante para nosotros el apoyo que nos han dado. Se los agradecemos de corazón, ya que sabemos que sin ustedes no habríamos conseguido salir adelante.

Taro no suele ser así de serio y formal.- comentó Eriko.- Y yo no suelo ser tan cariñosa, pero tenemos que decirles que fue el amor que nos tienen el que nos ayudó a salir del embrollo. Ahora sabemos que todo va a salir bien a partir de ahora.

No tienen que agradecer nada, para eso estamos la familia.- sonrió Lily.

Y los amigos también.- añadió Sanae.

En las buenas y en las malas.- dijo Tsubasa.

Y bueno, a mí no me quedaba más remedio.- suspiró Genzo.- Eriko es mi hermana, y Misaki es mi cuñado, me agrade o no...

Todos sonrieron, Genzo siempre decía eso cada vez que los Misaki hacían alusión a la ayuda que él les brindaba. Taro y Eriko echaron a andar entonces y los demás los siguieron en una curiosa comitiva. Sin embargo, los Wakabayashi se separaron antes, diciendo que querían visitar a Aremy en familia.

Antes de marcharse, Taro volvió a mirar el cielo, el cual ya estaba adquiriendo tonos dorados y rojos conforme el ocaso se acercaba. Y los cerezos seguían en flor...

Esa misma noche, en la mansión Wakabayashi, Jazmín practicaba sus pasos de baile en su habitación y Daisuke estaba otra vez metido en su computadora. Genzo leía el periódico mientras su esposa se ponía el camisón de dormir y se quitaba del rostro el escaso maquillaje que se había aplicado al comienzo de día. Genzo notó que ella estaba muy callada, cosa que no era normal ya que todas las noches Lily no dejaba de hablar sobre los progresos que hacían sus niños.

¿Sigues teniendo ese presentimiento?.- preguntó Genzo, sin poder contenerse.

Cada vez es más fuerte.- respondió Lily, cepillándose el cabello.

Misaki me comentó que Eiki tuvo un presentimiento el día en que murió.- comentó Genzo, cerrando el periódico.

¿Y eso que significa?.- Lily se volteó a mirar a su esposo.

Que tú siempre tienes esas sensaciones cuando algo va a suceder en nuestras familias, y que quizás debería tomarlos más en serio, aunque soy hombre que no suele creer en esa clase de cosas.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

No lo sé.- Lily volvió a mirarse en el espejo.- Solo siento que algo terrible va a pasar... Bueno, quizás se deba al día que es hoy, es todo. Ni siquiera sé por quién es esto, si es por ti, por mí, por nuestros hijos o por Taro y Eriko...

Ojalá no sea por ellos.- murmuró Genzo.- Ya han sufrido bastante, y apenas están consiguiendo seguir adelante con sus vidas... Bueno, tampoco quisiera que fuera por alguno de nosotros...

Desgraciadamente, esas cosas no pueden decidirse.- suspiró Lily.

Ya, que por presentimientos ya habían sido suficientes por un día. Lily se acercó y besó a su esposo y se acurrucó junto a él. Genzo le besó el cabello y aspiró su suave aroma, poco antes de quedarse dormido. Después de todo, había sido un día muy intenso...

En casa de los Misaki, que en realidad era más bien un pequeño departamento ubicado en una de las zonas residenciales de Tokio, Eriko miraba los bocetos por quien sabe cuanta ocasión. Media hora antes había recibo el correo electrónico que le había enviado Elieth Schneider dándole su confirmación para asistir a la exhibición de la siguiente semana. Taro miraba a su esposa trabajar, al tiempo que tomaba un vaso de leche y comía galletas.

No dejes morusas en la mesa, es una costumbre por la que siempre regañé a Eiki.- reconvino Eriko.

Tranquila, para eso traje el plato.- rió Taro.- ¿Aun no te decides por los modelos que vas a usar?

Es más complicado de lo que parece.- suspiró Eriko.

Deberías darte un descanso.- sugirió Taro.- Hoy no es un día como todos.

Sabes que me siento mejor mientras más pronto regrese al trabajo.- sonrió Eriko.- Por eso prefiero mejor concentrarme en esto de una vez y no pasármela llorando.

Lo sé.- Misaki sonrió.

Bueno, él debería hacer lo mismo. Al día siguiente le enseñaría a sus alumnos la técnica del claro-oscuro y quizás por la tarde le hablaría a Tsubasa. El teléfono sonó y Taro contestó; se trataba de Ichiro, quien llamaba desde Francia para saber como se encontraba su hijo ese día. Misaki entabló una larga conversación con su padre; Eriko lo miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando, dando gracias porque sin él, su vida no sería la misma...

_La boda en general fue magnífica. Eriko se veía hermosísima vestida de blanco, y Taro se veía muy guapo con su traje de novio, y obvio era que Genzo fue el padrino y Lily la dama de honor, cosa que causó cierta inconformidad con Sanae y Tsubasa, quienes sentían tener más derecho que los otros dos; sin embargo, Eriko y Taro habían pensado mucho en eso y decidieron que nadie mejor que Lily y Genzo para ocupar los puestos de honor, él por ser hermano de la novia y amigo del novio, y ella por ser la mejor amiga de ambos. Al final, ambas familias habían terminado por resignarse y acudieron a la boda, aunque la señora Yamaoka, madre de Taro, no dejaba de llorar, no se sabía si de felicidad o de tristeza... Durante la recepción, Genzo quiso acercarse más a Lily, pero fuera de bailar con ella toda la noche, él no pudo dar un paso más allá..._

_Eriko y Taro se fueron de luna de miel a la Riviera Francesa. Misaki no tenía suficiente dinero, Eriko sí, pero Taro no la hubiese dejado pagar, de manera que Genzo les regaló el viaje, para sacarlos a ambos de problemas. Y mientras Eriko y Taro se la pasaban de lo lindo y disfrutaban de las delicias de su matrimonio, Lily se quedó en Alemania, trabajando para Dior, siempre acosada por Genzo, pero sin dejarse presionar en lo más mínimo. El portero nipón no entendía el por qué ella no le permitía acercarse, si después de lo ocurrido con Alana, Lily parecía demostrar más cariño por Genzo, pero aun así ella se resistía a sus asedios. Una noche, él la invitó a cenar a su departamento, y ella aceptó siempre y cuando solo fuera una cita como amigos. La cena fue tranquila, lasaña que Genzo había aprendido a preparar gracias a Taro, acompañada de un poco de vino. Lily comentaba en broma que de seguro él lo hacía para poder seducirla sin problemas._

_El alcohol suele derribar mis defensas.- comentó la mexicana, y sin embargo, le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino._

_No pienso obligarte a que hagas nada que tú no quieras.- replicó Genzo._

_¿Eso qué significa?_

_Bien que lo sabes, aunque intentes negarlo.- murmuró el portero._

_Otra vez terreno peligroso. Lily se levantó y se fue hacia la sala y salió a la terraza, a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Genzo la siguió, no dispuesto a darse por vencido._

_¿Por qué me pones tantas trabas para quererte?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Por qué no me dejas estar a tu lado?_

_Porque no sabes a lo que te metes, soy una persona conflictiva y difícil de soportar.- suspiró Lily._

_Eso no es cierto.- contradijo Genzo.- ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que yo veo cuando te miro? Veo a una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere, y que me mira con la inocencia de una niña..._

_Lily se puso nerviosa y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Genzo se dio cuenta de que había logrado derrumbar una defensa importante y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con suavidad. Lily no se resistió al abrazo, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Ella estaba frágil y él lo sabía, si daba un paso en falso, ella huiría y volvería a levantar sus defensas, más fuertes que la primera vez... Genzo miró esos labios rojos y deseó tocarlos con los suyos, como había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio... Lily cerró los ojos y entonces Genzo la besó, primero con mucha suavidad, ya que ella temblaba al principio..._

_Y sin embargo, el beso fue transformándose hasta convertirse en un torrente de sentimientos que Lily no podía detener. Genzo había llegado a su corazón y ya no se saldría de él..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Ichiro Misaki volaría a Tokio en unos cuantos días. Quería estar presente en la exhibición de su nuera y al mismo tiempo, visitaría las tumbas de sus nietos. Llegaría el mismo día de la presentación de Eriko, pero por la mañana. Ichiro no podía ir antes debido a que la nieta de su segunda esposa Marianne tendría un recital de piano.

Pero confío llegar a tiempo, Taro.- dijo Ichiro, por el teléfono.- Tengo ganas de ver a Eriko. ¿Cómo está ella?

Más hermosa que nunca.- respondió Taro.- Creo que mientras más tiempo pasa, más hermosa se pone. ¿Soy demasiado cursi?

No. Estás enamorado.- rió Ichiro.- Cosa que me da gusto, ya que has sabido mantener tu amor a pesar de los años y de lo sucedido en tu matrimonio.

Ichiro también había sido un gran apoyo para Taro, como era de esperarse. Este último aun recordaba la tarde en la que Eriko sería dada de alta en el hospital; su padre había insistido en acompañarlo...

_Misaki estaba nervioso. Él estaba esperando a Eriko en la oficina del director del hospital. Ya no traía entre las manos la maleta con ropa que había llevado al principio; todo lo que se encontraba dentro era nuevo: el hombre había puesto ropa interior nueva, un par de zapatillas nuevas (Eriko únicamente usó pantuflas durante su estancia en el hospital), un par de medias de seda, un cepillo de plata con su espejo y, quizás lo que más llamaba la atención, un hermoso vestido floreado, de color lila pálido. Taro no había resistido comprarlo cuando pasó frente al escaparate y lo vio. Era vibrante y lleno de vida, algo que muy seguramente Eriko quería usar después de la ropa de luto que había tenido dentro del hospital. Misaki no creía que el espero fuera problema, pero por si acaso él no incluyó ningún adorno para el pelo ni ningún cinturón, para no violar la regla del hospital; además, el vestido no necesitaba de ningún accesorio y él ansiaba verla con su cabello suelto... Un enfermero se había llevado la maleta y el director les había pedido a Taro y a Ichiro que esperaran en su oficina unos momentos._

_Estoy nervioso.- confesó Taro.- No sé que esperar..._

_Dicen por ahí que muchas veces es mejor esperar lo peor para que lo bueno sea una agradable sorpresa.- comentó Ichiro.- Pero creo que en este caso, puedes esperarte lo mejor..._

_Eriko había hecho un progreso sorprendente. Únicamente bastaba que ella y Taro se reconocieran mutuamente cuánto se necesitaban el uno al otro y cuánto se amaban para que ambos pudieran salir del hoyo en el que se encontraban. Cierto que el amor todo lo puede y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero Taro estaba algo temeroso y por eso agradecía que Ichiro hubiese querido ir con él._

_Su psiquiatra me dice que ya no tiene caso que ella siga aquí.- dijo Taro.- Cree que el ambiente deprimente del lugar puede arruinar los escasos logros que ella ha tenido._

_Yo opino lo mismo.- asintió Ichiro.- Además, creo que lo que les hace falta a ustedes es estar juntos y analizar lo sucedido, para que puedan aceptarlo y continuar con sus vidas._

_Gracias, papá.- sonrió Taro._

_No es nada.- Ichiro se encogió de hombros.- Eso tuve que hacer cuando me separé de tu madre. Tuve que aceptar que lo nuestro había terminado y que ahora solo me quedaba lo más importante en este mundo..._

_¿Tu trabajo?.- aventuró Taro._

_Tú.- sonrió Ichiro.- Supe que sin importar lo que pasara, tú seguirías conmigo y que entonces debería aceptar el divorcio y seguir adelante para poder sacarte a ti adelante. Una vez aceptando las cosas, lo demás fue de lo más fácil._

_Taro sabía que su padre tenía razón. Al menos, él y Eriko ya habían aceptado la muerte de Eiki y Enory, lo que era una gran ventaja..._

_Eriko quiere mudarse de Francia.- comentó Taro, después de un rato.- Dice que si se queda aquí, no podrá recobrar la cordura. Cada vez que pase por el sitio en donde todo ocurrió, ella perderá una parte de su alma._

_Eso es lógico.- asintió Ichiro._

_Por una parte no sé, el psiquiatra dice que no es bueno tomar decisiones drásticas en los primeros meses del duelo.- suspiró Taro.- Dice que muchas veces esas acciones son tomadas por el dolor y que una vez que éste pasa, se da uno cuenta del error que cometió, o que bien puede aumentar la desesperación cuando se encuentre uno en un sitio nuevo._

_En parte tiene razón.- comentó Ichiro.- Pero creo que Eriko y tú han pasado ya la peor parte del duelo, y creo que la decisión que ella quiere tomar está basada en sus sentimientos reales. Yo, sinceramente, no podría volver jamás al sitio en donde mi hijo murió, en el caso de que lo hubiera, lo que afortunadamente no es así. Mucha gente lo tolera, muchos no. Eriko no es una cobarde por querer irse, y tú tampoco lo eres. Simplemente, son seres humanos queriendo mitigar su dolor. Si ella quiere irse y tú estás de acuerdo, pues adelante, opino que deberían hacerlo. Prueben un nuevo sitio, intenten rehacer sus vidas en otro lado. Después de todo, si no se sienten a gusto, siempre tendrán la oportunidad de regresar._

_Taro sonrió, mucho más tranquilo. Su padre tenía razón, quizás era la hora de irse._

_Gracias, papá.- dijo él._

_No tienes nada qué agradecer.- sonrió Ichiro.- Lamento no poder hacer nada más..._

_Con eso es más que suficiente, créeme..._

_Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron. En esos momentos, la puerta se abrió y Eriko entró por ella. Y se veía completamente diferente, rejuvenecida... Se había puesto el vestido y su cabello negro brillaba otra vez. Taro la abrazó y la besó y la cargó un rato con él. Después Taro la soltó y Eriko fue a abrazar a su suegro. Misaki, una vez más, agradeció la presencia de su padre..._

Misaki suspiró, volviendo a la realidad. Les había ido bien a él y a Eriko en Japón, después de todo, y Taro estaba ansioso por mostrarle a su padre cuánto habían avanzado desde entonces y lo bien que le estaba yendo a Taro en la pintura. Unos toquidos suaves a la puerta de su despacho sacaron a Misaki de sus pensamientos.

Adelante.- dijo Taro.

Profesor Misaki.- era Noriko.- Perdón que lo moleste a esta hora...

No te preocupes, Noriko.- sonrió Taro.- ¿Qué ocurre, tienes alguna duda?

No, nada de eso.- Noriko movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Es solo que... Bueno, me enteré de lo que le pasó a sus hijos y quería darle mi más sentido pésame, profesor...

Gracias, Noriko.- Misaki estaba conmovido.- Eres muy dulce.

Me causa un poco de tristeza.- confesó Noriko.- Es decir, a mí me encanta el fútbol y por supuesto que soy aficionada de la Selección Japonesa, desde que era una niña. Lo vi a usted jugar en la selección, era un jugador increíble.

Gracias.

Y bueno, no solo usted, también admiraba mucho al capitán, Tsubasa Ozhora, y al portero, Genzo Wakabayashi, ustedes tres eran mis favoritos.- continuó Noriko.- Sé que sonará tonto, pero me puse muy triste cuando me enteré que la hijita de Wakabayashi había fallecido... No sé por qué no me enteré de lo ocurrido con sus hijos cuando pasó, pero ahora que me entero... Bueno, me siento muy mal...

No es necesario que te pongas así.- Taro apretó los hombros de la chica con suavidad.- Estamos bien, aunque te agradezco el gesto.

La chica derramó un par de lágrimas, y le dijo a Taro que le dedicaría a sus hijos su próxima pintura. Misaki se lo agradeció y la muchacha dijo que se retiraría para dejar al profesor trabajar. Taro suspiró. Aun después de tanto tiempo, le seguía sorprendiendo la cantidad de personas que le confesaban que se habían puesto muy tristes por él, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que Wakabayashi decía al respecto era cierto: la gente se identifica más con un "famoso" en desgracia, porque así se veía más humano y las personas se sentían iguales a él. Taro había replicado entonces que todos los seres humanos son iguales, famosos o no famosos, pero lo que Noriko había dicho comprobaba que Genzo había tenido razón.

La hora de la salida llegó más pronto de lo que Misaki esperaba. Él dejo su nuevo cuadro a medio pintar en el caballete (el anterior le había encantado al rector, quien le pidió uno nuevo para su cabaña) y guardó sus pinceles y pinturas. Ese día, Eriko se había quedado a trabajar en casa, en compañía de Simone, por lo que Misaki se dirigió directamente hacia allá. En el camino, él recibió una llamada de Genzo a través del "manos libres" del celular.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- saludó Genzo.

La vida continua.- respondió Taro.- Eso ya lo sabes.

Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Bueno, en realidad no quiero quitarte el tiempo, solo... Eh, Lily desea invitarlos a cenar esta noche.

¿Esta noche?.- Taro se sorprendió.- ¿Y eso?

Bueno, Lily dice que no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, cosa que no debería ser dado el parentesco que tenemos.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Qué dices?

Le preguntaré a Eriko, pero no creo que tenga inconvenientes.- respondió Taro.- Dile a Li-chan que le agradecemos la invitación.

Claro. Y cuídate, Misaki, por favor.- Genzo se despidió.

Vaya que eso había sido raro. Genzo rara vez daba consejos así de directo, es más, rara vez se escuchaba preocupado pero en esa ocasión, la voz del portero tenía un ligero tinte de angustia y Taro se preguntó si algo malo habría ocurrido... En fin, sea como fuere, Misaki llegó a su departamento pero no vio a Eriko al entrar.

Mi amor, ya llegué.- saludó Taro.- ¿En dónde estás?

Pero él no obtuvo respuesta. Misaki se dirigió entonces a su habitación, esperando encontrar a su esposa ahí. Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba, mirando una carpeta de dibujo que ella tenía años de no ver. Eriko se encontraba de espaldas, con la cabeza y los hombros caídos en una actitud que le demostraba a Taro que ella se encontraba llorando.

¿Eriko?.- murmuró él.- ¿Qué pasa?

Vine a buscar unos bocetos para la exhibición.- musitó Eriko, sin mirar a su esposo.- Y me encontré con esta carpeta. Aquí había metido todos los vestidos de adolescente que había diseñado para Enory...

Taro se sentó en la cama, frente a su esposa, y la tomó de la mano. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A veces, algunas noches, cuando los extraño demasiado, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera caso al presentimiento de Eiki.- murmuró Eriko.- Él sabía que algo iba a pasar y no le hice caso...

No hubieras podido hacer nada.- le dijo Taro, mirándola.- No hubieras podido evitar el accidente...

Pero Enory me pidió que los llevara a la escuela.- insistió Eriko.- Ella sabía que su madre podría protegerla, y no lo hice. Ella me lo pidió, los dos me lo pidieron, y no les hice caso...

Insisto, no hubieras podido evitarlo, corazón.- Misaki la abrazó.- Era ya el destino...

Sí, quizás.- pero Eriko no se escuchaba muy convencida.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, Eriko se seguiría preguntando si hubiera podido hacer algo.

No soy buena madre.- suspiró Eriko.- No supe proteger a mis hijos, ni siquiera puedo hacerles yo misma una corona en su honor.

No digas eso.- la contradijo Taro.- Estoy seguro que Eiki y Enory están felices de que tú hayas sido su madre... Recuerda que se dice que cada bebé escoge a sus padres antes de nacer, y ellos nos escogieron a nosotros. Y creo que no los defraudamos, les dimos una vida feliz.

Eso quisiera creer.- sonrió Eriko, con tristeza.- Pero a veces me gustaría que mis propios niños me lo dijeran...

Claro, eso sería fabuloso, pero imposible, a menos que hubiera una vida en el más allá y una forma de comunicarse entre un mundo y el otro...

Tu hermano nos invitó a cenar a su casa.- dijo Taro, después de un rato.- Más bien, la de la idea fue Lily.

¿Alguna cosa en especial para celebrar?.- se sorprendió Eriko.

No, creo que es solo porque no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos.- replicó Taro.

Bueno, eso es cierto.- respondió Eriko.- Me gustará ir, eso evitará que piense cosas que no debo...

Así pues, los Misaki se fueron a la mansión de los Wakabayashi. Hacía mucho tiempo que Genzo y Lily vivían en Tokio, desde que él recibió la oferta para trabajar en la vicepresidencia de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol. Para sus hijos Daisuke y Jazmín no había habido ningún problema el cambiarse de Alemania a Japón, sus vidas podían adaptarse a cualquier sitio, tal y como hacían los Wakabayashi y los Del Valle, y Aremy había nacido en Alemania y llevada a Japón cuando era una bebé, de manera que no recordaba su país natal cuando la familia se mudó. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Eriko y Taro, Genzo y Lily no cambiaron su residencia después de la muerte de Aremy, ya que los dos querían estar cerca de su niña.

La cena fue de lo más tranquila y agradable, aunque Lily y Genzo traían caras de preocupación. Jazmín y Daisuke los acompañaron, aunque ambos se retiraron después del postre para continuar con sus tareas. Mientras las dos parejas tomaban café, Taro aprovechó para acercarse a su cuñado.

¿Pasa algo, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Misaki, sin más rodeos.- Lily y tú han estado de lo más raros.

Quizás es solo la presión.- Genzo trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

¿Estás seguro? Lily se veía muy nerviosa.- insistió Taro.

Genzo le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y sonrió con cierta amargura.

Lily me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero desde hace tiempo está cargando con una mala sensación.- confesó Genzo.- Tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Uhm. ¿Y relacionado con qué?.- quiso saber Taro.

Ella misma no lo sabe, solo dice que es un presentimiento, nada más.- suspiró Genzo.

Lily suele ser muy receptiva con esas cosas.- comentó Taro.- Como con lo de Aremy, o cuando Daisuke se fracturó el brazo.

Lo sé.- gruñó Genzo.- Ella me dice que quizás no es nada grave, pero conociéndola...

Lo sé.

Misaki estaba pensativo. Lily platicaba con Eriko y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a su marido y a su mejor amigo, como para asegurarse de que ellos seguían ahí. Taro suspiró. ¿Qué iría a pasar después?

_Regresando de la luna de miel, Taro recibió la más grande sorpresa que un hombre pudiera recibir: Iba a ser papá. El joven estaba feliz, iba al fin a formar una verdadera familia con la mujer que amaba._

_Y por el contrario, Eriko estaba siendo presa del pánico. ¡Iba a ser madre! Dios, ella era una súper modelo, una estrella de las pasarelas, ¡no una ama de casa! Bueno, no se tiene que ser ama de casa para tener un hijo, pero aún así… Eriko no estaba segura de poder traer una vida al mundo, de cuidar a una criatura que por mucho tiempo necesitaría completamente de ella… La joven estaba en pánico, no le importaba el tener que perder su talla y su cintura de avispa, le daba terror el no poder saber como alimentar al bebé o cambiarle los pañales…_

_Un día, Misaki llegó a la casa que rentaban momentáneamente mientras encontraban algo mejor y encontró a Eriko vomitando en el baño. La joven se arqueaba, pero Misaki sospechaba que no era por el vómito, sino por el miedo… Eriko temblaba y Taro la sostuvo, al tiempo que le limpiaba la cara._

_¿Qué sucede, amor?.- preguntó Taro, con suavidad._

_No pasa nada.- Eriko movió la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_¿Estás segura?.- insistió Misaki.- Vamos, Eriko, déjame ayudarte… Eres mi esposa y te amo…_

_Eriko no podía resistirse mucho tiempo a Taro. Suspirando, le confesó uno a uno todos sus temores… Cuando ella terminó, Misaki la miraba con una expresión de ternura en el rostro._

_Mi amor, todos tenemos miedo de ser padres, es una responsabilidad muy grande.- murmuró Taro, besándole la frente.- Nadie nació sabiendo criar a un bebé…_

_Sí, pero yo sé menos que todos.- gimió Eriko._

_Pues entonces aprenderemos juntos.- sonrió Taro.- Mira, este bebé no vas a tenerlo tú sola, vamos a tenerlo los dos. Los dos lo cuidaremos, los dos lo criaremos y lo regañaremos si se porta mal, pero sobre todo, vamos a consentirlo y a quererlo mucho porque es nuestro bebé. Y lo hicimos con mucho amor…_

_Eriko no pudo evitar sonreír; le echó después a su esposo los brazos al cuello y se dejó querer por él. Claro, no sería fácil cuidar al bebé, pero sí sería algo maravilloso…_

_Por su parte, Genzo iba dando progresos notables en su relación con Lily. Si bien ella aun no lo aceptaba por completo, al menos ya no huía ni hacía intentos por correrlo. Genzo ardía en ganas de pedirle a Lily que fuera su novia oficial, pero conociéndola, lo mejor era esperar a que ella se sintiera más cómoda… Si es que Andrea no metía su cuchara en el asunto…_

**Notas:**

Bueno, soy despistada, olvidé decir que Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Aremy Wakabayashi y Jean Lacoste son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi, aunque ya lo deben de saber o suponer XD.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Los días pasaban, lentos y suaves. Simone se había enterado de que Eriko y Taro querían adoptar a un niño, de manera que se había puesto con sus contactos para ingresar a la pareja en la lista de espera de un sitio de adopción que se encargaba de encontrarles familia a los niños huérfanos, la mayoría provenientes de países tercermundistas. Claro, para adoptar a un niño se solicitaban muchos requisitos y era un procedimiento largo y estricto, pero a Eriko y a Taro no les costaría mucho trabajo el ser aceptados, ya que los dos tenían buen trabajo, buena reputación y además eran famosos. Rara vez se le negaba a un famoso la oportunidad de portarse decente de vez en cuando y adoptar a una criatura indefensa y desvalida.

En fin... Eriko ya comenzaba a hacerse planes de una vez. Después de la exhibición, iría con Taro a la agencia de adopciones a dar sus datos completos y a ver a quien podrían adoptar. Lo mejor sería tener a un niño que tuviera más edad, cinco años quizás, ya que aunque tener un bebé sería hermoso, pero Eriko y Taro ya estaban un poco avanzados de edad (ja, ni tanto) para cuidar a un niño tan pequeño.

Creo que exagera, madame.- rió Simone.- Taro y usted no están tan grandes como para cuidar a un bebé. Además, ¿cree que el niño conseguiría adaptarse ya estando más grande?

No lo sé, pero creo que eso será mejor que lo platique con Taro.- repuso Eriko.- Ahora solo hago planes y juego con las posibilidades.

Me da gusto ver que está mirando otra vez para el frente.- sonrió Simone.

No me queda de otra.- Eriko hizo un suspiro de fingida resignación.- No sé como es que mi hermano no se vuelve loco ante la presión de ser siempre perfecto.

Yo creo que él es tan sensible ante la presión como usted, pero al igual que usted, también su orgullo no lo deja rendirse.

Eso es cierto.- Eriko sonrió.

Ella tomó los bocetos que estaban en la mesa frente a ella. Los dibujos de los vestidos de adolescente de Enory. Cierto era que ella ya no los usaría, pero Eriko quería hacer algo con ellos, quizás sacar una línea de ropa para muchachas que llevara su nombre; ésa era la razón por la cual Eriko se había decidido a sacar los dibujos, quizás podría usarlos para una próxima exhibición.

Ya los diseños del joven Lacoste están listos.- comentó Simone.- Quedaron preciosos.

Uhm.- gruñó Eriko.- ¿Preciosos?

Sí, preciosos.

Ésa era una mala señal. Simone, experta en modas, usaba siempre la palabra "divino" cuando los diseños eran excepcionales. Pero si solo decía "precioso" era que la ropa no era tan buena...

No sé por qué no se decidió a usar sus nuevos diseños, madame Eriko.- comentó Simone.- Son bellísimos, divinos. Los del monsieur Lacoste están bien, pero les falta su estilo, madame.

No puedo despreciar así a Jean, se sentiría ofendido.- respondió Eriko.- Él me ha apoyado mucho y yo debo regresarle el favor.

Pero ni usted se ve convencida.- insistió Simone.- A usted tampoco le gustan mucho los vestidos.

Eso es lo de menos, quizás al público le gusten.- evidentemente, Eriko tampoco estaba convencida.

Simone se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al armario de roble que estaba empotrado en la oficina de Eriko. Ahí guardaban los primeros modelos de los nuevos vestidos, y Simone sacó cuatro o cinco vestidos enfundados en sus correspondientes protectores de plástico.

Quizás va a enojarse conmigo por esto, pero al menos no vaya a despedirme, por favor.- pidió Simone.- Es solo que no pude resistir la tentación y encargué que las costureras hicieran un modelo preliminar de sus nuevos diseños.

¿Qué cosa?.- Eriko estaba sorprendida.

Simone sacó los vestidos y se los enseñó a Eriko. Si en boceto se veían bien, en vivo se veían mucho mejor. Eriko no resistió la tentación de probarse los nuevos modelos y lucirlos un poco.

Increíble.- aplaudió Simone.- Se le ven perfectos, madame. Están divinos.

Tengo que admitirlo, tuviste una idea genial, Simone.- Eriko suspiró.- Pero no puedo usarlos. Seguiremos con el proyecto de Jean.

Simone también suspiró. Mejor era resignarse y terminar con los preparativos... Eriko guardó los vestidos en sus fundas y le dijo a Simone que se los llevaría a casa para enseñárselos a Taro. Simone estuvo de acuerdo, quizás Misaki podría convencer a su esposa...

El presentimiento que Lily tenía se iba haciendo más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo. Desde la mañana, al despertar al lado de su esposo, hasta al anochecer al dormir junto a su esposo, la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría iba de su corazón y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, como un rumor helado que no le dejaba en paz los huesos. Lily siempre había sido muy receptiva ante los hechos de la vida, cuando algo bueno ocurría ella lo sentía en su corazón como un rayo de sol nuevo, pero cuando algo malo pasaba el corazón le temblaba de pavor, cosa que le estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos...

Eran las diez de la mañana, sus niños estaban ocupados pintando y coloreando alegremente, de manera que Lily tuvo oportunidad de analizar sus pensamientos y emociones sin ser interrumpida. Hacía un par de años que Daisuke se había fracturado el brazo durante la práctica de fútbol de la escuela, y Lily lo había sentido desde antes de que tuviera manera de enterarse, tan fue así que ella llamó a la escuela preguntando por su hijo antes de que el director tuviera oportunidad de comunicarse con ella.

Y lo mismo había pasado con Aremy. Al principio, Genzo achacó a las hormonas del embarazo el que Lily se hubiera despertado una noche en la madrugada, llorando por culpa del presentimiento que la invadió en forma de sueño que le decía que su próximo bebé moriría al poco tiempo de nacer. Y sin embargo, dicho presentimiento no había tenido nada de errado...

_Aremy había nacido por parto normal, una mañana de febrero, y lloró y respiró como cualquier bebé, pero a los pocos minutos sus labios y sus deditos comenzaron a ponerse morados... La enfermera tuvo que decirle a Lily que se llevaría a la bebé a revisión, ya que eso definitivamente no era normal... Genzo estaba preocupado, aunque trataba de mantenerse optimista; sin embargo, Lily estaba demasiado callada... Media hora más tarde, el pediatra del hospital le anunció a la pareja que le harían a la niña varias pruebas para explicar el por qué el color azulado que ella estaba tomando. Fuera de la prueba de sangre, la niña no sufriría con los estudios, pero eso no consoló a Lily._

_Te dije que algo malo pasaría.- murmuró Lily, cuando el médico se fue._

_Tranquila, hay que esperar los resultados y ya luego veremos.- musitó Genzo, sintiéndose algo molesto._

_No era tanto molestia, era más culpabilidad. Él se preguntaba si se hubiera podido hacer otra cosa en caso de que le hubiera hecho caso a su esposa... Genzo ni siquiera conocía a la niña, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla y sin embargo, ya estaba preocupado y preguntándose qué tan grave sería esa enfermedad con la que aparentemente su niña había nacido..._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que el pediatra regresara con las malas noticias; Aremy hacía nacido con Tetralogía de Fallot, una enfermedad del corazón causada por un defecto del mismo creado desde el desarrollo del bebé en el vientre de su madre, que ocasionaba que la sangre "limpia" y la sangre "sucia" del cuerpo se mezclaran y el oxígeno disminuyera, lo que provocaba el tono azul de la niña en labios y uñas. ¿El remedio? Cirugía, no habría más remedio._

_Es un defecto serio del corazón.- explicó el pediatra, muy serio.- Pero con cirugía, podría corregirse y su niña viviría mucho tiempo._

_¿Y si no se opera?.- quiso saber Genzo._

_La niña terminaría por morir a causa de la falta de oxígeno.- repuso el médico._

_Pero eso no está a consideración.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Si mi hija necesita operarse, va a operarse, no vamos a discutirlo._

_Creo que primero tenemos que hablar.- Genzo miró a Lily también enojado._

_El médico notó la tensión entre la pareja y farfulló que regresaría con la bebé para seguir atendiéndola. Genzo y Lily se quedaron solos y ambos comenzaron a discutir._

_¿Cirugía?.- reclamó Genzo.- ¿Estás loca? ¡Es una bebé!_

_¿No escuchaste al doctor?.- replicó Lily.- Va a morir si no se opera._

_Busquemos otra opinión._

_¿Otra opinión? ¿Y mientras tanto qué haremos con nuestra hija?_

_Ambos estaban tensos, preocupados y estresados. Genzo optó por salir de la habitación, poniendo cualquier pretexto, y salió a los jardines del hospital. Justo ahí se encontró con Taro y Eriko, los cuales habían ido a ver a su nueva sobrina y visitar a los padres. Los Misaki vieron a Genzo y supieron que algo andaba muy mal; inmediatamente, él les contó a los dos lo ocurrido. Taro le dio el pésame a su amigo y Eriko abrazó a su hermano._

_Lo lamentamos mucho.- murmuró Eriko.- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?_

_No lo creo, pero gracias.- bufó Genzo.- No sé que hacer, Lily quiere que operen a la niña cuanto antes pero yo quiero buscar una segunda opinión..._

_Fue la primera vez que Taro y Eriko veían a Genzo tan desesperado. Era obvio que por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. Y sin embargo, el simple hecho de hablar con ellos tranquilizó al portero._

_Lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con Lily.- dijo Taro.- No les va a servir de nada el estar distanciados, tienen que estar juntos en esto. De lo contrario, se derrumbarán._

_Y tranquilizarte un poco, para poder pensar bien las cosas.- añadió Eriko.- No te hará bien el correr como loco de un lado para otro. Relájate, piensa las cosas. Cada problema tiene solución y no es el fin del mundo..._

_Genzo agradeció a su gemela y a su cuñado por el apoyo. Realmente se sentía mucho mejor. Al poco rato regresó con Lily y habló con ella; podrían llevarse a Aremy con el mejor cardiocirujano pediatra de Alemania, y si él determinaba que la niña necesitaba cirugía, Genzo no pondría ningún pretexto. Lily estuvo de acuerdo, y la tensión entre ambos pareció disminuir. Al fin los dos se habían dado cuenta de que buscaban la misma cosa: el bienestar de su hija..._

_Taro y Eriko apoyaron a Lily y a Genzo en todo. Los Misaki cuidaron a Daisuke y a Jazmín cuando los Wakabayashi tuvieron que viajar a Frankfurt con Aremy para su tratamiento. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero no por eso faltó el amor..._

Lily suspiró. El cardiocirujano había determinado que sin la operación, Aremy no sobreviviría, de manera que Genzo dio su autorización para que se hiciese lo necesario; y sin embargo, una solo cirugía no fue suficiente. Después de cinco años, Aremy ya llevaba al menos una diez cirugías, y sin embargo, la muerte llegó después de la última operación, con una infección masiva que la dejó sin oportunidad de defenderse...

Y sin embargo, sin Eriko ni Taro, todo habría sido fatal. El apoyo de ellos dos había sido esencial. Quizás era por eso que Lily temía tanto por ellos y se preocupaba. Ella solo esperaba que su presentimiento, al menos por esa vez, no resultara cierto.

Taro recibió una llamada de Natalie. Por el momento, Misaki no supo si negarse o tomar el teléfono. Él pensó que si no respondía en ese momento, ella llamaría después, de manera que optó por hacerle caso y terminar con todo de una vez.

¿Hola?.- la voz de Taro era fría y distante.

Gusto en escucharte, Tarito.- Natalie no cambiaba, aun así hubiesen pasado mil años.- ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

Lo de siempre, desde la última vez que llamaste, que fue hace cuatro meses.- replicó Taro.- ¿Qué se te ofrece ahora, Natalie?

Solo quería darte mi pésame, por el aniversario luctuoso de tus hijos.- aclaró Natalie.- Lo lamento mucho.

Gracias.- respondió Taro, sin más.

¿Y sigues con Eriko?.- preguntó Natalie, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Por ahí dijeron que estaban por divorciarse.

Pues no es cierto, Eriko y yo estamos tan juntos como siempre.- replicó Taro, enojado.

Ya veo, no te molestes.- suspiró Natalie.- Yo solo decía que si no te hubieses casado con Eriko, nada de esto te habría pasado.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Misaki estaba cada vez más molesto.

Mira, yo sé perfectamente bien que tu esposa se volvió loca después de que tus hijos murieron, cosa que es de esperarse.- aclaró Natalie, con cizaña.- Pero intentó suicidarse y aparte, te dejó solo. ¿Eso significa que te ama como dice? No lo creo.

Taro tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no colgarle el teléfono a Natalie; él rara vez se enojaba, pero esa vez estaba furioso. Misaki respiró profundo varias veces antes de responder.

Natalie, de verdad que agradezco tu preocupación.- dijo Taro, con una voz fría como el hielo.- Pero Eriko me ama, de una manera que ninguna otra mujer me ha amado jamás. Y te agradecería que, a partir de ahora, si tienes algún recado qué darme, me mandes un correo electrónico. Ya no tengo tiempo para recibir tus llamadas.

Misaki colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta. Muchas veces, la gente podía pasarse de estúpida...

_Eriko tenía siete meses de embarazo cuando renunció momentáneamente a su trabajo en las pasarelas; fue entonces cuando Lily ocupó su lugar como estrella de Dior. A la mexicana no le molestaba en absoluto ser la suplente, ya que eso afianzó su carrera. Lily pronto comenzó a recibir muchísimas ofertas de trabajo e invitaciones para fiestas y cenas privadas, la mayoría hechas por solteros codiciados y famosos. Claro estaba que esto comenzó a causarle muchos disgustos a Genzo, ya que aunque él salía mucho con Lily, no eran pareja oficial. Por aquellos momentos, Andrea Ruvalcaba se hizo buena amiga de Genzo y charlaba mucho con él; los dos tenían cosas en común y se llevaban bien juntos. El portero ayudaba a la chica en cuanto podía, le daba ánimos cuando no se sentía bien y la invitaba a salir cuando a Andrea la acosaban sus admiradores; pronto, la chica comenzó a creer que podría surgir algo entre ella y Genzo, sin ignorar que el portero estuvo saliendo mucho tiempo con Lily..._

_Ésta, por su parte, se sentía triste porque pensó que Genzo se había cansado de intentarlo con ella, y Lily se lo recriminaba. Sabía que había sido su culpa, pero ya no habría más remedio... Y sin embargo, Genzo no dejaba de llamarle a Lily, ni de invitarla a salir en plan más avanzado que el de amigos._

_No quiero molestar a tu novia.- respondía Lily._

_¿Cuál novia?.- Genzo estaba genuinamente sorprendido._

_Andrea.- respondió Lily.- Leí en los periódicos que ella y tú están saliendo._

_Es un rumor falso.- replicó Genzo.- Ella es mi amiga, salimos como amigos, nada más. Andrea no me gusta, solo me agrada._

_Pues ella se ve muy ilusionada contigo.- insistió Lily._

_No lo creo, ya te dije que solo somos amigos, nunca he demostrado que Andrea me interese de otra forma.- replicó Genzo.- La mujer que me gusta, la mujer que quiero, eres tú, Lily._

_Lily se quedó callada. Genzo se arriesgó e invitó a Lily a pasar con él el fin de semana en su cabaña a las afueras de Hamburgo. La mexicana aceptó sin mucha resistencia. Genzo supuso que los celos estaban haciendo a la chica reaccionar. Sea como fuere, ese fin de semana fue para ambos una revelación; Genzo y Lily prácticamente se la pasaron en la más profunda intimidad, conociéndose, explorando sus cuerpos y sus mentes... Al final de esa maravillosa experiencia, Genzo al fin le pidió a Lily que fuese su novia oficial. Ella, por supuesto, aceptó._

_Sin embargo, Andrea no iba a quedarse tan tranquila. En cuanto supo que su amor no era correspondido, inmediatamente emprendió una campaña agresiva en contra Lily Del Valle. Se dedicaba a molestarla y a criticarla en cuanto lugar podía, muchas veces sin tener fundamentos para sus acusaciones. Un buen día, Lily se hartó y habló directamente con Andrea, la cual, sin miramientos, la mandó a freír espárragos._

_Genzo estaba consternado, jamás pensó que su mejor amiga pudiera tomarse su nueva relación de esa manera... Y sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que Andrea no era como Alana, y que la primera comprendería todo si se le explicaban las cosas de buena manera. Después de todo, Genzo amaba a Lily con todo su corazón, y eso Andrea tendría que comprenderlo…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Taro no se encontraba de buen humor. Y cómo estarlo, con la llamada recibida de Natalie. Él no podía creer que aun después de tantos años ella siguiera acosándolo, ¿qué no podía darse por vencida y dejarlo en paz? Claro, ella no era la única que fastidiaba, en una ocasión Eriko había recibido una llamada de Giancarlo, que en esos momentos ya debía de ser un ruco millonario; sí, millonario, pero también ruco, y en todo caso, a Eriko no le faltaba el dinero, primero por su fideicomiso y segundo por el dinero que ganaba con el modelaje, y tercero por el dinero que Taro había ganado jugando al fútbol. ¿Qué tenía que andar haciendo un empresario millonario, ruco y divorciado acosando a su mujer? Pero bueno, que las cosas se habían ido por la tangente, Misaki estaba molesto por la irrupción de Natalie y esperaba que ella nunca más lo volviera a llamar.

¿Te sientes bien, Misaki?.- preguntó el rector de la universidad.- Te noto molesto.

No es la gran cosa.- Misaki trató de restarle importancia al asunto.- Una acosadora, nada más.

¿Te siguen persiguiendo las muchachas?.- el rector rió.- Genio y figura hasta la sepultura.

Tengo ya varios años de haberme retirado, muy seguramente nadie debe recordar ya mi nombre.- replicó Taro.

Nadie olvida a los famosos, Misaki.- contradijo el rector.- Y tú eres famoso, te guste o no.

Taro suspiró. Qué más daba, Natalie no lo acosaba porque era famoso, lo acosaba porque era una loca obsesionada. Misaki había leído que ella nunca se había casado pero sí había sido amante de varios famosos políticos, modelos, jugadores de sóccer y personajes similares. Natalie no tenía hijos, sin embargo se hacía cargo de una sobrina y Taro esperaba que la niña no fuese tan loca como ella...

Por cierto, gracias por a invitación la exhibición de tu esposa.- dijo el rector.- Natsuko y yo estaremos ahí mañana.

Gracias a tu por aceptar.- dijo Taro.- A Eriko le va a dar mucho gusto que asistan.

Tu esposa hace vestidos maravillosos, solo espero que a Natsuko no se le antoje uno y me obligue a comprárselo... .- musitó el rector.- No te ofendas, pero esos vestidos no son nada baratos...

Eso lo sé.- rió Misaki.- ¿De dónde crees que saca Eriko el dinero para sus trajes de miles de euros?

El rector rió con Taro. Ambos llevaban buena relación de amigos, Misaki invitaba al rector a las exposiciones de Eriko y a las suyas propias y el rector invitaba a la pareja a las presentaciones de sus hijos. Y si bien el hombre no había estado presente cuando fallecieron Eiki y Enory, el rector comprendía a Taro y lo apoyaba en cuanto podía.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, Eriko debe estarme esperando ya.- Taro consultó su reloj.- Gracias por el café.

Te veré mañana, Misaki.- dijo el rector.

A las ocho en punto.- suspiró Misaki.- Aunque las estrellas del modelaje nunca son puntuales.

Los dos hombres echaron a reír y entonces Taro salió. En el camino se encontró con Noriko, la cual había comenzado a pintar un hermoso paisaje, el cual ella dijo que era en honor a los hijos de Taro.

No sé que significa.- confesó la chica.- Ni tampoco sé por qué estoy pintando este paisaje, solo me nació hacerlo en cuanto me propuse pintar algo en honor a sus niños.

Gracias, Noriko, es hermoso.- murmuró Taro.

Él estaba sorprendido. El paisaje que la chica pintaba le recordaba mucho al sitio en donde él le pidió matrimonio a Eriko, pero Taro dudaba que Noriko lo supiera... El hombre prefirió retirarse y pensar en lo del cuadro después. Quizás era solo una coincidencia...

Eriko ya estaba esperando a Taro a la entrada del edificio en donde trabajaba, llevando en los brazos varias fundas de plástico y una carpeta en las manos. La mujer subió al auto con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

¿Qué pasa, mi amor?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿Por qué esa cara?

Estoy a punto de volverme loca.- suspiró Eriko.- Ahora sí que no sé que hacer. Simone tuvo la brillante idea de mandar a hacer los vestidos nuevos que habían diseñado, y me encantan más que los que hizo Jean.

¿Y cuál es el problema?.- cuestionó Misaki.

Que no puedo quedarle mal a Jean.- repuso Eriko.- Quisiera usar mis modelos, pero no puedo...

Vaya que a las modelos les encanta complicarse la vida.- rió Misaki.- ¿Y por qué traes los vestidos entonces?

Porque quería modelártelos.- Eriko sonrió, muy coqueta.

Ah, que eso me va a encantar...

Taro miró a su esposa con admiración. A pesar de sus más de cuarenta años, Eriko seguía siendo hermosa, y no aparentaba su edad. Apenas unas cuantas arrugas se le notaban alrededor de los ojos y en la comisura de la boca, pero eso aumentaba la sensualidad de su rostro. Y si bien había una que otra cana surgiendo por ahí, el cabello negro de Eriko seguía siendo negro, brillante y hermoso. Ella notó su mirada y lo besó con suavidad en los labios, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo. Después, Eriko comenzó a contarle a Taro sobre la agencia de adopciones.

Simone ha hablado muy bien de nosotros allá.- dijo Eriko.- Y dice que tenemos muchas posibilidades de adoptar a un niño. Quizás podemos ir la próxima semana para ver a qué niño podríamos tener en nuestra familia.

Eso me encantaría.- aceptó Taro.- Tú dime cuando puedes, a mí no me cuesta trabajo el salir más temprano de la universidad.

Pasando la exhibición todo será más fácil.- respondió Eriko.- Por eso digo que quizás la próxima semana estará bien. Por cierto. ¿te gustaría que adoptáramos un bebé o prefieres un niño más grande?

La verdad, me gustaría un bebé.- confesó Taro.- Sería lindo cambiarle los pañales y enseñarle a jugar fútbol.

Lo último también puedes hacerlo con uno más grande.- rió Eriko.- Ah, hombres, solo piensan en fútbol...

Bueno, si quieres lo enseño a pintar.- rió Taro.

Cualquier cosa será hermosa, si se la enseñas tú.- sonrió Eriko.- Vamos a quererlo mucho, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto.- Taro también sonrió.

Eriko se veía entusiasmada por lo del bebé, de manera que Taro optó por no decirle nada sobre Natalie. Después de todo, si la francesa insistía en molestar, tendría que hablar con la policía, pero Misaki confiaba en que no tuviera que llegar a eso. Esperaba que Natalie se diera por vencida y lo dejara en paz por fin. Una vez en casa, Eriko se puso los vestidos nuevos y se los modeló a Taro. Mientras él la miraba, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho de no mirar a su mujer con deseo y supo que después de que ella modelara el último vestido, le haría el amor como nunca lo había hecho antes. Eriko se sorprendió un poco cuando Taro se levantó y la tomó por la cintura y la besó con intensidad. Ella se dejó conducir hacia el dormitorio, entre risas, besos y abrazos...

Lily se probaba el vestido que le había enviado Simone. Era de un color rojo oscuro y ajustado al cuerpo. Cualquier mujer treintañera a punto de llegar a los cuarenta se habría paralizado ante la posibilidad de usar un vestido así, pero no la señora Wakabayashi. Lily se había mantenido en forma, como buen modelo que era, y su cuerpo aun conservaba su buena figura, de manera que el vestido le quedaba perfecto. Genzo la miraba desde la entrada al dormitorio, con ojos de lobo feroz, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Lily modeló el vestido frente al espejo y se miró desde todos los ángulos.

No me gusta este vestido.- comentó Lily, al fin.- Demasiado recargado.

Pues a mí me gusta.- habló Genzo al fin.- O si quieres, quítatelo.

No cambias nada.- rió Lily, ruborizándose.- Si los niños te escucharan...

¿Qué? Solo sabrían que su padre sigue amando con locura a su madre.- replicó Genzo.- Eres deliciosa, ¿sabías?

Ni que fuera un skimo.- Lily volvió a mirarse en el espejo.- No sé, algo tiene este vestido que no me gusta. Me agradan más los modelos que hace tu hermana.

No sé por qué Eriko no quiere usar sus bocetos, son mucho mejores.- comentó Genzo.

Creo que no quiere quedarle mal a Jean.- comentó Lily.- Da igual...

Pues a mí me gusta todo lo que te pongas, o si no te pones nada pues mucho mejor.- murmuró Genzo, abrazando a Lily por la cintura.

Ella se echó a reír. Genzo la hizo girar y besó a la mujer con ternura en los labios y después le fue imprimiendo pasión, hasta que Lily se quedó sin aire para respirar.

Vaya que andas desatado hoy.- rió Lily.

Hoy y siempre.- Genzo abrazó a su esposa.- ¿Sabes? No tiene nada que ver, pero recibí un email de Andrea.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Qué te dice?

Que le está yendo muy bien en España.- respondió Genzo.- Abrió la academia que quería y su hija le ayuda a administrarla. Te manda saludos.

Se los respondes de mi parte cuando le escribas.- pidió Lily.

Ella volvió a abrazar a su esposo y lo besó. Claro que habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para que al fin pudieran estar juntos, pero lo habían conseguido...

_El siguiente paso de Andrea para intentar separar a Lily y a Genzo consistió en comunicarse con la familia del portero e informarle que él tenía una relación con una extranjera. Obvio era que a los Wakabayashi no les cayó en gracia el enterarse de esto, ya que ellos deseaban que él se casara con una japonesa, alguien de su "categoría". El padre de Genzo no tardó en hablarle a su hijo y amenazarlo con desheredarlo si seguía su relación con Lily Del Valle. Genzo no cedió ante la presión, él le dijo a su padre que estaba enamorado de Lily y que no iba a dejarla, ya que quería casarse con ella. Akira Wakabayashi decidió entonces acercarse a la causa del problema... Lily se sorprendió mucho cuando recibió la visita de un hombre de cabello canoso y muy distinguido, que tenía un enorme parecido con Genzo..._

_¿Cuánto dinero quiere para que deje de ver a mi hijo?.- fue la pregunta que Akira le soltó sin más preámbulos._

_Lily le estampó la mano en la cara. Indignada, corrió a su "suegro" del lugar e inmediatamente le llamó a Genzo para romper su noviazgo. Andrea no podía estar más feliz, hasta que ella vio lo deprimido que se encontraba él. Genzo le contó que no entendía quién le había contado todo a sus padres; el portero en verdad amaba a Lily y en verdad quería casarse con ella, él quería que sus padres lo comprendieran y lo apoyaran... Andrea tuvo entonces una crisis existencial y le confesó a Genzo que había sido ella quien le contó todo a su familia. Por un momento, Genzo tuvo la intención de no volverle a hablar nunca más a Andrea, pero entonces ella le pidió perdón y le explicó que lo había hecho porque no había querido aceptar su noviazgo con Lily, pero que en esos momentos se había dado cuenta de que ellos se amaban más que ninguno y que no debía interferir... Genzo decidió dejar todo para después y se lanzó en busca de Lily, esperando que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse. Sin embargo, ella deseaba que él en algún momento regresara a explicarle todo, así que permitió que Genzo hablara._

_Andrea le contó todo a mis padres.- explicó Genzo.- Ella sabía que ellos nunca estarían de acuerdo en que yo me case con una extranjera, pero nada de eso me importa. No me importa lo que hizo Andrea, no me importan mis padres, no me importa mi herencia. Mira como se opusieron con el matrimonio de mi hermana, no dejaré que pase lo mismo conmigo. Te amo, Lily, quiero casarme contigo..._

_¿Y la herencia?.- cuestionó Lily, aun dudando._

_No me importa, ni la necesito.- replicó Genzo.- Si el problema es el dinero, pues asunto arreglado. Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado de lo que me han pagado por jugar sóccer como para hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_A Lily tampoco le interesaba el dinero, solo quería saber lo que Genzo pensaba con respecto a la herencia, pero en vista de que a él tampoco le importaba, ella no dudó en volver a él... Dos meses después de este hecho, Genzo y Lily se casaron en una boda que clasificada como muy exclusiva. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta después del nacimiento de Jazmín cuando los padres de Genzo al fin aceptaron esa unión..._

_¿Y Andrea? Después de la luna de miel de Lily y Genzo, la mujer buscó a Lily para ofrecerle disculpas por su manera de tratarla. Andrea había conocido al fin a un muchacho que la hacía muy feliz, y en verdad que estaba arrepentida de haberse comportado de esa manera con la pareja. Lily y Genzo no tuvieron ningún reparo en perdonarla y en aceptar su amistad..._

Lily descansaba recargada contra el pecho de Genzo. Él le acariciaba el cabello y contemplaba el ocaso a través de la ventana. Sí, los dos habían pasado por muchos problemas y dificultades, lo cual incluía la muerte de Aremy, pero aun así, Lily y Genzo seguían estando juntos...

Era el día de la presentación. Elieth Schneider y Lily Wakabayashi ya se encontraban en el sitio en donde se realizaría la exhibición, luciendo los vestidos que Jean Lacoste había diseñado para ellas. Las demás modelos también estaban listas y todas se veían hermosas, y sin embargo, Eriko estaba muy estresada...

No sé que voy a hacer, Simone.- murmuró Eriko.- Esto no va a funcionar, va a ser un completo desastre...

Tranquilícese, madame.- pidió Simone.- Todo se ve precioso.

Sí, se ve precioso, más no _divino_.- murmuró Eriko.

La mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro. Taro aun no había llegado, en esos momentos se dirigía al aeropuerto a recoger a su padre, el cual llegaría tarde porque se había retrasado el vuelo. Si él estuviera ahí, quizás Eriko se sentiría mucho más tranquila... Ella no lo pudo evitar y entonces tomó su celular y le marcó a Taro...

¿Hola?.- Misaki contestó el teléfono con la mano derecha, al tiempo que sostenía el volante con la izquierda. Se le había olvidado el "manos libres"

¿Taro?.- dijo Eriko.- No sé que hacer...

¿Qué pasa?.- se sorprendió Misaki.

Esto no va a funcionar, Taro, estos diseños no son lo que quiero.- musitó Eriko.- Quise hacerlo por no despreciar a Jean, pero no es lo que busco...

Tranquilízate, amor.- pidió Misaki.- Piensa con calma. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

Mis bocetos.- contestó Eriko, inmediatamente.- Mis diseños. Pero los dejé en casa...

Iré por ellos y te los llevaré.- ofreció Taro.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí, mi padre aun no llega o ya me habría hablado, tengo tiempo de sobra.- asintió Misaki.

Te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida.- sonrió Eriko.- Eres un encanto.

Eso lo sé, pero si me pagas de la misma manera en como me pagaste en la tarde, mucho mejor.- rió Taro.- Te amo.

Y yo te amo, Taro Misaki.- dijo Eriko.

Taro colgó el teléfono, sin saber que ésas serían las últimas palabras que él escucharía de su esposa... Misaki se distrajo un poco para arrojar el teléfono a un lado, y eso bastó para que perdiera la distracción y no se fijó que el auto de adelante había frenado bruscamente, de manera que Misaki chocó contra él. No fue un golpe serio, a decir verdad, pero aun así Taro se bajó del auto para ver como se encontraban los otros pasajeros. En cuanto Misaki se bajó, el coche que venía detrás chocó contra su automóvil.

¿Están bien?.- preguntó Taro a las dos personas que iban en el coche de adelante, abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor.

Solo un poco asustada.- respondió la ancianita que iba manejando, la cual estaba muy pálida.- Necesito tomar aire...

Taro ayudó a la mujer a bajar. Se encontraban a media carretera, ya que no había más lugar para parar, pero nadie creyó que hubiera problemas ya que los demás autos comenzaban a detenerse. Sin embargo, no falta el urgido que intenta pasar a como de lugar, y un conductor hizo caso omiso de los coches detenidos e invadió el carril contrario, justo donde estaba parado Misaki...

Taro solo vio que una luz potente se dirigía a toda velocidad a él y que algo lo investía con una fuerza descomunal... Lo siguiente, y último, que Taro recordó fue que estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, con un chorro de sangre escurriendo por la boca. Él contemplaba las estrellas y ya no sentía ningún dolor...

Resista, por favor.- le pidió un hombre joven.- La ambulancia viene en camino...

Pero Misaki sabía que la ambulancia jamás llegaría a tiempo, así como también sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a Eriko... Taro recordó el rostro hermoso y la impactante sonrisa de ella, poco antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar su último suspiro...

**Notas:**

Aquí ha terminado la segunda parte del fic. Falta la tercera y última parte de la historia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

_No podía ser... No tenía sentido ni nada de lógica... No, tenía que ser una broma, o un mal sueño... Y sin embargo, el ataúd era demasiado real..._

_Taro Misaki no podía creerlo, pero estaba presenciando su propio entierro. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que el cuerpo que estaba dentro del ataúd color caoba era el de él; después de todo, Misaki recordaba el accidente de una manera tan vívida que resultaba macabra... El día era tan parecido a la vez en que enterraron a Eiki y a Enory que Misaki se preguntó si no estaría reviviendo otra vez ese día en lugar de estar viendo su entierro, pero él sabía que no era así, aunque lo hubiera preferido mil veces..._

_La misa había sido triste, trágica y demasiado insoportable. Taro no soportó ver a Eriko llorando desconsolada en los brazos de su gemelo. Misaki se moría de las ganas de tocarla, de hablare, le decirle que no se había ido, pero era imposible... Él ya no estaba ahí, al menos no físicamente... La mujer estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa, y no era para menos... En tan solo un año, ella había perdido a su esposo y a sus hijos..._

_No puedo estar muerto.- murmuró Taro.- ¡No estoy muerto!_

_Pero nadie lo escuchaba, ni siquiera Lily, la cual estaba parada a un lado de Eriko y de Genzo, con la cabeza gacha. Ella, igual que los otros dos, estaban vestidos de negro y sus caras mostraban la tristeza que embargaba sus corazones. Misaki hubiera hecho lo que fuera por que alguien lo hubiese visto, o al menos escuchado, pero fue imposible..._

_Y en el cementerio no fue mejor. El ataúd que contenía el que había sido su cuerpo terrenal descendió lentamente a tierra y pronto fue cubierto por ésta. Fue entonces cuando Eriko se desmayó, y Genzo se apresuró a socorrerla. Lily comenzó a llorar entonces, Taro no supo si de pena, de lástima, de compasión, de tristeza, o de todo mezclado a la vez... Misaki siguió entonces a los dos Wakabayashi, Genzo cargó en brazos a su hermana hasta la pequeña capilla del lugar y la recostó en una banquita de cemento; Lily entonces le puso algo en la nariz a Eriko hasta que ella reaccionó..._

_Lo maté.- murmuró Eriko, llorando desconsolada.- He matado a Taro... Yo lo maté..._

_No digas eso, por favor.- pidió Genzo, sosteniendo la mano de su gemela._

_Si yo no le hubiera llamado, él no habría chocado.- musitó Eriko.- Es mi culpa que él esté muerto... Lo maté, así como maté también a Eiki y a Enory... Por mi culpa, toda mi familia se ha ido..._

_Taro quiso decirle que no era cierto, que no era verdad, que ella no había sido la causante de su muerte. Había sido descuido de Misaki el estar a media carretera justo después del accidente, debió haber sido más prudente y hacerse a un lado..._

_Pero Eriko no lo escuchaba. De la nada surgió un doctor y le inyectó a la mujer algo en el brazo, lo que la hizo a ella sumirse en una piadosa oscuridad... Taro hubiera querido quedarse con ella, pero de pronto sintió que algo lo jalaba con mucha fuerza hacia atrás, sumiéndolo en una completa blancura enceguecedora..._

_En un lugar en donde no existe el tiempo..._

Taro Misaki abrió los ojos. Se sentía muy extraño, y no tenía ni idea de cómo ratos había llegado ahí. No le dolía el cuerpo, no sentía ningún dolor, es más, no sentía nada... Taro se puso de pie. Estaba en un lugar envuelto por una especie de neblina nacarada, la cual era tan densa que Misaki hubiera podido sentirla entre los dedos; y sin embargo, no la sentía... ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿En donde se encontraba?

Bienvenido.- dijo un hombre alto y joven, de raza negra y sonrisa franca.

¿Bienvenido a donde?.- quiso saber Misaki, poniéndose de pie.- ¿En dónde estoy?

En un lugar en donde no existe el tiempo.- respondió el hombre.- Muchos prefieren llamarlo "limbo".

¿Quiere decir que sí estoy muerto?.- Taro se sorprendió, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

Bien muerto.- respondió el hombre.- Comprendo su reacción, a nadie le gustaría enterarse de eso.

"No, debo estar soñando...".

¿Cómo le hago para salir de aquí?.- preguntó Taro, mirando a todos lados.

Amigo mío, no hay salida.- suspiró el hombre.- Una vez cruzado el umbral, no hay regreso...

Debo volver, debo regresar.- insistió Misaki.- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! Mi esposa me necesita... Así que, mejor me dices cómo rayos salir de aquí... Eh, como quiera que te llames...

Otelo.- respondió el hombre.- Mucho gusto.

Quisiera decir lo mismo.- gruñó Taro.- Por favor, Otelo, dime cómo salir de aquí...

Ya se lo dije, no hay salida ni regreso.- suspiró Otelo.- Al menos no de manera física...

¿No de manera física?.- Taro tuvo una esperanza.- ¿Quiere decir que puedo volver de forma espiritual?

El mundo de los espíritus está más conectado con el mundo real de lo que la mayoría quiere creer.- respondió Otelo.- Es por eso que las almas de las personas muertas pueden volver cuando lo desean...

Entonces quiero volver.- Taro estaba decidido.- Necesito ver a Eriko.

Otelo suspiró. Así eran los nuevos, siempre, se negaban a aceptar que estaban muertos e insistían en volver al lado de sus seres queridos. Siempre pasaba, no había ni una sola alma que aceptara la muerte como algo sin remedio, hasta que la persona se daba cuenta de que les hacía más daño a sus seres queridos molestándolos como almas en pena y entonces regresaban al mundo de los muertos...

Como guste, señor Misaki.- dijo Otelo, al fin.- Puede volver con su esposa en el momento en que desee, simplemente tiene que desearlo y ya.

Muchas gracias, Otelo, y perdona las molestias.- Taro se preparó.

Hasta pronto, señor Misaki.- dijo Otelo.

No hasta pronto, hasta nunca.- Taro estaba convencido de que nunca iba a volver.

Taro cerró los ojos y deseó con toda su alma el estar a un lado de Eriko... Él sintió que una fuerza sobrehumana lo jalaba nuevamente y lo transportaba a otro lugar...

_Misaki se encontró de pronto en su departamento, pero por un momento, pensó que se había equivocado. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, ya no se encontraban los cuadros que él había pintado, ni sus trofeos ni medallas ganados en el sóccer, ni sus objetos personales... Hasta la pintura de las paredes era distinta. ¿Qué había pasado? Parecía que hubieran transcurrido varios meses y no tan solo unos cuantos segundos..._

_Taro se paseó por el que había sido su departamento en el último año, dándose cuenta de que todo había cambiado. En el dormitorio, había desaparecido la cama matrimonial que ocupó con Eriko y en su lugar había una cama individual... La ropa de Taro también había desaparecido, al igual que todas las fotografías..._

_De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salió Eriko. Se había cortado su largo y hermoso cabello y ahora lo traía muy corto, al estilo de Charlize Theron. Y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos oscuros habían perdido su brillo... La mujer se dirigió a la recámara y comenzó a vestirse. Taro la miraba sin poder creerlo. ¿A dónde había regresado? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan cambiado?_

_El timbre sonó y Eriko se apresuró a abrir. Taro suspiró de alivio al ver que era Lily la que estaba en la puerta. La mexicana entró y le dio un abrazo a Eriko._

_¿Cómo estás, Eri?.- preguntó Lily._

_Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien.- suspiró Eriko.- Pero al menos ya puedo pasar más de una hora sin llorar..._

_Eso es porque sigues viviendo en este departamento, todo aquí va a recordarte a Taro, no importa cuántos cambios le hagas y cuánto te esfuerces por deshacerte de todas sus cosas. Taro sigue estando presente..._

_Así que era eso lo que había pasado. Eriko se había deshecho de todo lo que le recordaba a Taro para poder seguir adelante. Misaki se sintió descorazonado, pero no culpaba a su esposa. Ahora era viuda y sin hijos, algo tenía que hacer ella para no volverse loca..._

_Hago todo lo que puedo para no volverme loca.- confesó Eriko.- Trato de distraerme en otras cosas, pero no puedo. Taro no abandona mis pensamientos..._

_Lo sé.- murmuró Lily.- Y en parte es porque sigues aquí... Deberías hacernos caso, vende el departamento y ven a vivir con nosotros. Sabes que Genzo y yo te aceptaremos con gusto._

_No puedo.- negó Eriko.- Tengo que salir adelante yo sola, es lo que Taro hubiera querido..._

_¡No! Taro quiso gritar. Eriko no estaba sola, ¡Taro estaba con ella! Él había regresado para estar a su lado, ella no tenía que deshacerse de todo, podían seguir juntos si querían... Lily siguió hablando con Eriko, y pronto cambiaron el tema a otras cosas, como el trabajo de Eriko. Al parecer, ahora Lily era también su socia, pero a Misaki no le interesaba nada de eso... Él suspiró; se dio cuenta de que lo que para él fueron unos cuantos minutos en el limbo, para los habitantes de la Tierra fueron varios meses, los suficientes como para que Eriko ya estuviera más tranquila y hubiese aceptado su muerte... Misaki se preguntó si ella ya habría conocido a alguien más..._

_Por cierto, Genzo me pide que te insista que acudas a la cena del sábado.- dijo Lily._

_Gracias, pero no sé si iré.- suspiró Eriko.- No tengo ni medio año de viuda y ya sus amigos andan acosándome... Como si alguno de ellos me pudiera hacer olvidar a Taro..._

_Aunque no lo creas, Genzo ha hecho todo lo posible por que te dejen en paz.- Lily también suspiró.- Pero parece que no entienden..._

_Por eso no quiero ir.- murmuró Eriko.- No quiero interesarme en ningún hombre, ni ahora ni nunca. Taro Misaki será al único hombre que amaré en mi vida._

_Misaki quiso abrazar a su esposa y besarla como nunca, pedirle que no lo olvidara, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, no consiguió llamar su atención... Lily se marchó al poco rato, repitiéndole a Eriko que en el momento en que lo quisiera, las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas para ella... Eriko suspiró y se dirigió a una mesa de trabajo que no había estado ahí antes y comenzó a escribir algo en un diario. Taro leyó por encima de su hombro; su mujer había escrito algo similar a lo siguiente:_

"Lily ha vuelto a visitarme y a pedirme por quien sabe cuanta vez me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con ella y con Genzo. Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que sin Taro, ya no quiero seguir viviendo...".

_Todo el diario estaba escrito con frases similares, cosas que daban a mostrar que Eriko era muy infeliz. Ella escribió después un_"te amo, Taro, te extraño tanto...", _cosa que le provocó a Taro unas ganas inmensas de llorar... Él hizo el intento de tocarle la mano con la que ella escribía y de pronto Eriko comenzó a sentirse rara... Ella no comprendía el por qué sentía que Taro estaba parado junto a ella, ni por qué su mano temblaba con deseos de seguir escribiendo aun cuando Eriko no lo deseaba, ni por qué el viento le susurraba al oído un_"te amo, estoy contigo"_en la voz de Taro..._

_El lápiz comenzó a tambalearse. Eriko, sin desearlo, escribió una línea en el cuaderno, con una caligrafía que era idéntica a la de Taro..._

"No llores Eriko, no estás sola. Estoy contigo".

_Eriko arrojó el lápiz a un lado y se soltó a llorar amargamente. Taro se dio cuenta de que su presencia la había lastimado más que ayudado, por lo que él cerró los ojos. Y por un momento, deseó no estar ahí..._

Otra vez la neblina nacarada que todo lo envolvía. Pero en esta ocasión, Otelo le sonreía con afabilidad. Taro suspiró. Sin duda, había regresado.

¿Qué tal el viaje?.- preguntó Otelo.- ¿Fue placentero?

¿Te burlas de mí?.- Misaki estaba enojado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el regresar lastimaría tanto a mi esposa?

Porque no me hubieras creído.- respondió Otelo, tuteándolo.- Por eso no te lo dije. Solo tú mismo te hubieras convencido de eso.

Ya.- gruñó Taro.- ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un Ángel o algo así?

Soy un ánima, un alma, igual que tú.- Otelo se encogió de hombros.- Soy algo así como tu guía.

¿Mi guía?

Sí. ¿O acaso crees que tú solo podrás encontrar tu lugar aquí?

Supongo que no.- suspiró Taro.- Por cierto, ¿Otelo es tu verdadero nombre?

No realmente.- el hombre sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos en su cara morena.- Sería demasiada coincidencia, ¿no? Saqué el nombre del personaje de Shakespeare.

¿Y también sus celos posesivos y la manía de asesinar a las esposas?.- se burló Taro.

No, solo el nombre y la apariencia física.- Otelo no se inmutó.

¿Apariencia física?.- Taro enarcó las cejas.

Sí. Algo que pronto aprenderás es que en este lugar puedes tomar la forma física que quieras, conservando tu esencia.- respondió Otelo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu verdadera apariencia?.- a Taro lo invadió la curiosidad.

Te lo diré en algún momento, pero no ahora.- replicó Otelo.- Primero, vayamos a conocer tu mundo.

Misaki estuvo a preguntar sobre ese "mundo", pero entonces el ambiente cambió. De estar en medio de la neblina pasó a encontrarse en un sitio extraño que parecía una paleta de pinturas.

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó Taro.

Ya te lo dije, en tu mundo.- replicó Otelo.- ¿Qué se te antoja tener? ¿Un cielo despejado?

Pues sí... .- Taro no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido.

Otelo miró hacia arriba, hacia lo que sería el "cielo" y de repente éste tomó una coloración azul increíblemente hermosa. Misaki se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- preguntó.

¿Qué más deseas?.- Otelo no dejó de sonreír.- ¿Un campo verde? ¿O prefieres montañas con un lago? ¿O las tres cosas?

Y antes de que Taro respondiera, apareció frente a él un enorme campo verde, con un hermoso y cristalino lago y al fondo unas montañas. Taro no había abierto la boca, pero era como si Otelo le hubiese leído la mente...

Fue en un lugar así en donde le pedí matrimonio a mi esposa.- murmuró Taro.- Y fue en ese mismo lugar también a donde llevé a mis hijos de vacaciones... ¿Cómo supiste que...?

Pero Otelo miraba a Taro de una manera muy curiosa, como si él supiera un secreto que Misaki no conociera. Taro supo que lo mejor era dejar de hacer preguntas y dejar que Otelo le enseñara lo que tenía que enseñarle...

**Notas:**

Jeje, ahora sí me enfocaré en la película como tal. Espero que no me falle la narrativa...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

_Eriko no lo soportó más. Después del episodio del diario, ella decidió que si no vendía el apartamento iba a volverse loca, de manera que al fin aceptó la petición de Lily y de Genzo y se fue a vivir con ellos, dejando a cargo a Simone de vender todos los muebles y el apartamento._

_Si quieres venderlos juntos, por mí mejor.- dijo Eriko.- Se vende mejor un apartamento amueblado que uno sin amueblar. Y el dinero que saques, dalo a una fundación de caridad._

_¿No quiere usarlo para el enganche de un departamento nuevo, madame?.- preguntó Simone._

_No.- la respuesta de Eriko fue directa.- Por ahora no quiero vivir sola... Pasará mucho antes de que tenga deseos de volver a vivir sola y para entonces prefiero sacar del dinero que tengo ahorrado o incluso pedirle prestado a mi hermano. No quiero nada que provenga de ese departamento._

_Como usted guste, madame.- Simone asintió, algo triste._

_Ni había necesidad de que Eriko le pidiera dinero a Genzo, ya que la mujer tenía su fideicomiso (como Eiki y Enory fallecieron, automáticamente el dinero de los fideicomisos de ellos pasó al de Eriko) además de lo que le dejó el modelaje, y por si fuera poco, aun estaba el dinero que Eriko recibiría por ser la viuda de Misaki, pero ella tampoco quería saber nada de eso. Eriko deseaba que todo ese dinero fuese entregado a su suegro, Ichiro Misaki._

_No puedo aceptarlo, Eriko.- le dijo Ichiro, después del funeral de Taro.- Es tuyo._

_No lo quiero, ni lo necesito.- negó Eriko.- Tengo suficiente dinero para mantenerme por mí misma..._

_¿Quieres deshacerte de todo lo que te recuerde a Taro, verdad?.- preguntó Ichiro._

_No me lo tome a mal.- respondió ella, con tristeza.- Es solo que creo que terminaré por morir del dolor... No sé como voy a poder seguir viviendo sin él... Sé que suena estúpido y patético, pero amaba a Taro con todo mi corazón..._

_Lo sé.- Ichiro también estaba bastante triste.- Sé como te sientes... Nuestro dolor es diferente, pero al final termina siendo el mismo..._

_Eriko abrazó a su suegro y lloró por algunos momentos. Ichiro no sabía como ayudar a su nuera, él sabía cuanto amaba ella a Taro, y cuanto debió de haberle dolido su partida... No era para menos que Ichiro comprendiera, después de todo, Taro era su hijo..._

_Genzo y Lily prepararon la mejor habitación disponible que tenían, una habitación con su baño propio y cocina ubicada en el jardín de su enorme mansión, detrás de la casa de muñecas tamaño natural de Aremy. Eriko tendría así su intimidad pero al mismo tiempo no estaría sola, puesto que solo bastaba con cruzar el jardín para ver a lo que le quedaba de familia; además, Jazmín, Daisuke y Lily iban frecuentemente a visitarla y Genzo hacía cuanto podía por estar más tiempo con ella. Eriko lo agradeció, ya que por un momento pareció sentirse tranquila, pero ella sabía que tarde que temprano le volvería a caer encima el peso de todo lo ocurrido..._

"¿Y ahora qué?", se preguntó Misaki.

Otelo estaba muy tranquilo, contemplando el paisaje que acababa de crear. Ni tomaba en cuenta a Taro, simplemente el moreno observaba todo desde todos los ángulos.

Bueno, ¿qué más quieres?.- preguntó Otelo.- ¿Una cabaña? ¿Animales? ¿Plantas?

¿También puedes hacer aparecer animales?.- se sorprendió Taro.

No.- Otelo soltó una carcajada amplia, mostrando sus dientes blancos.- Entiende que todo esto lo creas _tú_. Yo solamente estoy canalizando tus deseos.

¿No me digas que también puedes hacer eso?.- Taro no pudo evitar cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

¿Quieres intentar hacer algo o prefieres seguirte burlando?.- lo retó Otelo.

Bueno... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Concéntrate en lo que quieres.- respondió Otelo.- Si quieres flores, simplemente deséalas.

Taro cerró los ojos y se imaginó que en el enorme prado florecían unas hermosas orquídeas, las flores favoritas de Eriko. Él abrió los ojos y vio que desde sus pies hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista había un montón de orquídeas hermosas.

Wow.- murmuró Taro.- Funciona...

Claro que funciona, sino es máquina tragamonedas.- replicó Otelo.

¿Puede haber aves?.- quiso saber Taro.

Si quieres, sí. Es tu mundo.

Taro se concentró entonces y surgió de la nada una hermosa ave, un quetzal, animal poco común pero que Eriko y Taro habían visto en una ocasión en que se fueron de vacaciones al continente Americano. El ave revolteó por aquí y por allá y lanzó algunos graznidos.

¡Genial!.- exclamó Taro.- ¡Simplemente increíble!

Te lo dije.- dijo Otelo.- Y después te enseñaré a cambiar de forma.

No sé si quiera eso.- confesó Taro.- Yo soy Misaki Taro, siempre lo he sido y quisiera seguirlo siendo...

Eso me parece bien.- Otelo sonrió.

En ese momento, el quetzal pasó y le lanzó a Misaki en la cabeza una gran cantidad de excremento hecho de pintura en la cabeza. Otelo rió a carcajadas.

Ese fuiste tú, ¿cierto?.- Taro gruñó.- Por burlarme de ti.

Otelo rió más fuerte aun, dándole sin querer una respuesta afirmativa a Misaki. Había algo en el hombre que le parecía muy familiar a Taro. Su sarcasmo, su sonrisa franca, le recordaron mucho a una persona en particular a Misaki...

¿Algo más?.- preguntó Otelo.

Algo que no me haga caca en la cabeza, por favor.- pidió Taro.

Como quieras.- Otelo rió aun más fuerte.

Taro comenzó a recordar cómo era el paisaje en el momento en el que le pidió matrimonio a Eriko. El día era soleado, pero las montañas estaban cubiertas de nieve y había una pequeña cabaña de madera en donde ellos hicieron el amor después de que ella dijo que sí. Misaki se imaginó todo esto y entonces el paisaje cambió a su antojo. Taro estaba maravillado, ¿acaso estaba en el cielo?

Sé lo que estás pensando.- dijo Otelo.- Te preguntas si esto es el cielo, y en el caso de que lo sea, te preguntas como es que llegaste a él.

Más o menos.- reconoció Taro.- ¿Tan obvio soy?

No es eso, es que todos pensamos en eso al llegar.- respondió Otelo.- Todos nos preguntamos si éste es el cielo y por qué estamos en él. Aun no descubro si es el cielo, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que es un sitio en donde se puede estar más tranquilo por lo que resta de... ¿Vida? Bueno, de lo que sea que tengamos aquí.

¿Existe un infierno?.- quiso saber Misaki.

No es momento para hablar de eso.- gruñó Otelo.- Mejor sigue creando tu mundo...

Pero Taro tuvo deseos de ir a nadar. El hombre, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al lago, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho de pintura.

¿Pintura?.- exclamó Misaki.

Claro. Es con lo que más te identificaste en tu vida.- asintió Otelo.- Cada mundo está hecho de algo diferente, según lo que tuvo más importancia para la persona en particular.

¿De qué está hecho tu mundo?.- Taro no podía resistir la curiosidad.

Te lo diré después, aunque casi no voy a él.- replicó Otelo.- Prefiero ser el guía de las nuevas almas por aquí.

Ya veo...

Bueno, ni modo. Ahora, aparte de la enorme caca de pájaro que tenía en la cabeza, Taro tenía también manchas de pintura en la ropa. Él miró a Otelo con una ceja enarcada.

Ya, si quieres ropa limpia, pues nomás deséalo.- suspiró Otelo.- Eres demasiado lento para aprender...

Misaki no dijo nada, pero le llamó la atención la última frase... Ya alguien se la había dicho antes... Después de que Taro se cambió de ropa, quiso cambiar un poco su mundo y Otelo vio como surgió una cancha de fútbol enfrente suyo y un balón apareció de la nada.

Oye, ¿en tu vida pasada aprendiste a jugar fútbol?.- preguntó Taro.

Que si no... .- Otelo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Los dos hombres se pusieron entonces a jugar. Otelo soltó una risilla, no podía esperarse menos de Taro Misaki... Después de jugar por un buen rato, Otelo y Taro se sentaron a orillas del campo a descansar. Curioso, Misaki no sentía hambre, aunque era algo lógico ya que ya no tenía un cuerpo físico al cual alimentar. Al parecer, lo único que importaba en ese lugar era alimentar al alma, a través de la unión de la persona con su mundo. Y sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, Taro no podía fusionarse bien debido a que aun seguía pensando en Eriko...

¿Qué pasa con aquellos que quedaron atrás, Otelo?.- preguntó Taro, después de un rato.

¿Te refieres a los que siguen vivos?.- Otelo ya lo sabía, pero quiso fingir demencia.

Sí.

Pues... Bueno, ahí siguen.- la respuesta de Otelo fue más bien vana.- Se acostumbran un poco a estar sin nosotros y siguen adelante con sus vidas, hasta que mueren y entonces los volvemos a ver.

Yo dudo mucho que alguien pueda "acostumbrarse" a estar sin las personas que quieren.- replicó Taro, enojado.- Yo perdí a mis hijos hace un año... Bueno, creo que ya fue hace más tiempo... Y nunca me "acostumbré" a estar sin ellos. No hay día de mi vida... O de mi muerte, que no piense en ellos.

Otelo miró a Misaki de una forma muy extraña. Era como si se hubiese enternecido un poco.

Lo sé.- asintió el hombre.- Sé que ellos no nos olvidan. Es por eso que a veces regreso a la Tierra, para ver a la gente que quiero...

¿Has regresado?.- Misaki se sorprendió.- ¿No dijiste que eso siempre les causa dolor a los que están allá?

No siempre.- Otelo se encogió de hombros.- Les causa dolor el sentir nuestra presencia, pero uno puede simplemente el estar ahí, junto a ellos, sin tratar de intervenir ni hacerles saber que no nos hemos ido. Muchas veces, basta con que estemos cerca de ellos sin hacer nada para que sepan que estamos ahí.

Misaki analizó lo dicho por Otelo. Eso tenía bastante lógica... Quizás, lo que a Eriko le causó daño fue el que él intentara hacerle saber que su espíritu estaba ahí. Lógico era que ella no iba a aceptarlo e iba a tomarlo como una señal de que estaba volviéndose loca… Y conociendo a Eriko, eso podría traer consecuencias funestas en ella… Taro esperaba que Genzo hiciera entrar en razón a su gemela y no la dejara hacer alguna locura…

"Ojalá que haya aceptado irse a vivir con Genzo y Lily", pensó Misaki. "Si Eriko se queda sola, sufrirá mucho… Por favor, que no la hayan dejado sola…".

¿Estás preocupado, cierto?.- Otelo interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Por tu esposa.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Cuando murieron nuestros hijos, casi se quita la vida… No sé como estará ahora que he muerto… .- a Taro se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta.

Lo entiendo.- Otelo desvió la mirada.

"Quiero verla", pensó Misaki. "Necesito verla".

Cuando quieras regresar al mundo de los vivos, puedes hacerlo.- dijo Otelo.

¿Acaso también lees el pensamiento?.- Misaki se asustó un poco.

No, pero no lo necesito.- replicó Otelo.- Lo veo en tu cara…

Bueno, no perdía nada con ir a ver… Quizás, solo se aseguraría de que Eriko estaba bien, sin problemas… Pero justo antes de desear irse, Taro comenzó a recordar algo sin saber por qué…

_Taro estaba preocupado por su hijo mayor. El muchacho parecía estar encerrándose en sí mismo. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo jugando al sóccer y rara vez se le veía a la hora de las comidas. Eriko estaba preocupada también, temía que Eiki anduviera metido en problemas de drogas... Un día, Taro encontró a Eiki en el jardín de la enorme casa en París, pateando un balón._

_Ese balón ya está muy gastado.- comentó Taro, solo por decir algo._

_Un poco.- Eiki se encogió de hombros._

_No te vi a la hora de comer…_

_Llegué tarde de la escuela, ya sabes, el entrenamiento y esas cosas… .- Eiki desvió la mirada._

_Hijo, ¿qué está pasando?.- Taro se puso serio._

_Nada, papá, no pasa nada.- Eiki siguió prestándole más atención a su balón._

_Eiki, tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti.- Taro no cambió su tono de voz.- Casi nunca te vemos en casa, sales temprano, llegas tarde, rara vez almuerzas con nosotros… ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_¿Por qué esa paranoia, padre?.- Eiki también se puso serio.- No estoy haciendo nada malo…_

_Porque estás en una edad en la que muchos muchachos como tú han dado malos pasos.- respondió Misaki.- No quiero que por un descuido mío vayas a irte al abismo…_

_Eiki miró a su padre, de esa manera peculiar que había heredado de Eriko y después sonrió de una manera amarga._

_Confía en mí, papá, no haría ninguna estupidez.- dijo Eiki.- Solo… Bueno, tengo mis problemas…_

_Lo sé.- suspiró Taro.- Todos los tenemos, y más a tu edad… Déjame ayudarte…_

_Ay, papá.- suspiró Eiki.- Eres demasiado lento para aprender…_

_Taro quiso replicar, pero entonces Eiki se dio la vuelta y lo dejó hablando solo…_

Taro abrió los ojos. Se encontraba solo, otra vez en el limbo. Él no comprendía por qué había tenido ese recuerdo justo en ese momento. Quizás era una señal que le decía que sus hijos estaban ahí y que quizás podría verlos… Tendría que preguntárselo a Otelo la próxima vez que lo viera…

Por lo pronto, era momento de regresar. Taro necesitaba urgentemente saber como le iba a Eriko sin él, no estaría tranquilo hasta no saberlo…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

_Obvio era que Taro ya no encontró a Eriko en el departamento. Éste se encontraba vacío, los muebles seguían estando ahí, pero habían desaparecido todas las pertenencias de ella. Misaki suspiró. Era imposible el pensar que ella no se iría... Taro supuso que Eriko se había marchado con su gemelo, de manera que deseó estar en la casa Wakabayashi y hacia allá se trasladó. Nada había cambiado ahí, la casa de muñecas de Aremy seguía intacta, la enorme mansión de dos pisos seguía en el mismo estado de siempre, y Taro miró a su ahijada, Jazmín, platicando con un muchacho de su edad, rubio y de ojos azules, que tenía un gran parecido con Karl Heinz Schneider, mientras que Daisuke jugaba al sóccer con un par de niños idénticos, gemelos seguramente, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, quienes se parecían mucho a Elieth Shanks. Taro se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que Jazmín y Daisuke, los dos hijos sobrevivientes de Genzo y Lily, eran ya casi unos jóvenes hechos y derechos, y Misaki supo entonces que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él estuvo ahí..._

_Algo lo impulsó hacia la parte trasera del jardín, detrás de la casa de muñecas de Aremy, como si hubiera algo que lo estuviera llamando hacia allá. Taro pasó junto a Jazmín, y él juró que por un momento, ella lo miró y le sonrió. Misaki estaba algo triste también por ella; Jazmín era su ahijada, había sido como una segunda hija y de pronto, había dejado de verla sin decirle cuanto la quería. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Taro que ella lo sabía bien... Así pues, Misaki siguió caminando hacia donde el viento lo llamaba y encontró una pequeña cabaña que él no sabía que existía. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Eriko. El cabello le había crecido otra vez, ahora lo tenía a la altura de los hombros y cortado en puntas, como si se trataran de las plumas de un ave. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, había unas cuantas canas en las sienes de ella, pero al parecer eso a Eriko no le interesaba..._

_Ella sintió una corriente de aire, pero lejos de asustarse, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia el cielo, sonriendo con tristeza._

_¿Habrá algún día en que no piense en ti, Taro?.- murmuró Eriko.- Quisiera no extrañarte tanto... Solo espero que estés cuidando bien de Eiki y de Enory..._

_Eiki y Enory. Taro había olvidado que ellos también deberían estar en el mismo sitio en donde estaba él. Misaki necesitaba buscarlos, ansiaba volver a ver a sus hijos y además quería cuidar de ellos..._

Taro abrió los ojos y vio el cielo de pintura que se cernía sobre él. Parecía que el ocaso se acercaba. Otelo estaba sentado junto a él, mirando el lago con expresión ausente.

¿Y como está ella?.- preguntó el hombre.

No sabría decirlo con exactitud.- confesó Misaki.- Se ve... Diferente, más no mejor...

Algún día lo superará.- comentó Otelo.

¿Y si no lo hace?.- cuestionó Misaki.

Uhm...

Otelo no dijo nada, él sabía lo que le pasaba a la gente cuando no aceptaba la partida de un ser querido, pero prefirió no decírselo a Taro. No era el momento.

Otelo, quiero ver a mis hijos.- dijo Taro, de pronto.

No es momento.- replicó Otelo.

Yo creo que sí lo es.- replicó Taro.- ¿Cómo voy a saber si ellos están bien o no? Quiero ver a mis hijos. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que se cumpla mi deseo?

Otelo suspiró. Qué tercos eran los nuevos, eso era seguro. El hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y enfrentó a Misaki.

¿Para qué quieres verlos tan pronto?.- preguntó.- Ya te acostumbraste a no ver a tus hijos, ¿de dónde te salió la urgencia de estar con ellos?

No te atrevas a decirme eso.- Taro se puso serio.- ¿Cómo puedes cuestionarme eso? ¿Tuviste hijos en tu vida terrenal?

No.- contestó Otelo, serio.

Entonces no sabes lo que es tener un hijo.- replicó Taro, molesto.- Un hijo es la cosa más maravillosa que le puede pasar a uno en la vida. Es una sensación indescriptible la que se siente cuando tienes por primera vez en tus brazos al pequeño ser que uno hizo con amor...

_Ese día fue el más increíble de todos. Eriko había comenzado con los dolores del parto en la madrugada, y eran más de las doce del día cuando la enfermera al fin salió y le anunció a Taro que al fin ya era padre. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él pudiera cargar a su primer hijo, un varoncito que fruncía el entrecejo y no dejaba de bostezar._

_Eiki.- murmuró Taro, experimentando una ternura nunca antes sentida._

_Ése era el nombre que Eriko y él habían escogido para su primogénito, si resultaba varón. El niño era todo lo que Taro necesitaba para ser feliz... Eriko y él lo criarían con mucho amor, tal y como Taro lo había prometido..._

Otelo escuchaba todo con interés. Taro pudo jurar que en algún momento los ojos le brillaron al hombre. Bah, debía ser una ilusión, eso era todo...

_Eriko cambió por completo en cuanto se convirtió en madre. Seguía siendo modelo y trabajando arduamente para Dior, pero guardaba su tiempo para ser una madre cariñosa y una amante esposa. Para ella, no había nada más importante en su vida que su esposo y su hijito. Muchas ocasiones, Eriko canceló entrevistas importantes para ir a ver a su esposo jugar, llevando en brazos a su pequeño hijo. Claro, en muchas ocasiones ella también prefirió dejar de salir a fiestas con tal de grabar el momento en el que Taro le enseñaba a caminar a Eiki, o cuando el niño dio su primera patada a su primer balón de fútbol. Quizás eso podía ser prejudicial para la carrera de una modelo, pero eso a Eriko no le importaba... Cuando Eiki tenía un año y medio de vida, Eriko estaba embarazada otra vez. Misaki no cabía en sí de la felicidad, iba a ser padre por segunda ocasión... Fueron nueve meses ajetreados, ya que a Eriko no le resultó tan fácil deshacerse de sus compromisos en esa ocasión, pero al final, un soleado día en donde los cerezos estaban en flor, nació la segunda hija de los Misaki-Wakabayashi: Enory, una niña tan dulce que parecía más un ángel..._

_La vida de los esposos cambió con la llegada de sus hijos, si bien cuando Taro y Eriko estaban solos muchas veces los asaltaron las dudas de sobre si habían hecho lo correcto al casarse llevando tan poco tiempo de conocerse, en cuanto Eiki y Enory llegaron al mundo, Taro y Eriko supieron que no podían ser más felices ni haber tomado la mejor decisión al estar juntos..._

Así que no me digas que no quiero verlos.- replicó Misaki.- Amo a mis hijos. No dejo de pensar en ellos ni un minuto. Ellos eran mi vida, no me digas que ya me acostumbré a no verlos. Por favor, quiero ver a Eiki y a Enory, sé que ellos están aquí...

Está bien.- sonrió Otelo.- Veré que puedo hacer... Aunque no creo que haya problema...

Taro sonrió de agradecimiento. Ver a sus hijos era la única cosa que le decía a Taro que no era tan malo el estar ahí... Sin darse cuenta, Taro se quedó dormido en la hierba, sintiendo en su rostro una suave brisa que no sabía de donde provenía, pero que le tranquilizaba el alma. De pronto, sintió que alguien le agitaba con suavidad el hombro.

Creí que uno no podía dormirse aquí.- Taro se frotó los ojos.

Las almas también necesitan descansar.- dijo Otelo.

Pero no comer, ¿eh?

Otelo se encogió de hombros.

¿Y bien?.- prosiguió Taro.- ¿Se puede o no?

Mañana podrás ver a tu hija.- dijo Otelo.- Te llevaré a donde está ella.

¿Mañana? ¿No me dijiste que éste es un sitio en donde no existe el tiempo?.- preguntó Misaki.

Muchos prefieren seguir usando lo de "día" y "noche", mientras se acostumbran.- explicó Otelo.- El paso de los días es muchas veces necesario para la gente que acaba de llegar no sientan tan brusco el cambio. Ya después se hacen a la idea y eso deja de ser importante.

Ya veo.- asintió Misaki.- ¿Y cuándo veré a Eiki?

Por ahora no puedes verlo, está ocupado, pero algún día te llevaré con él.- contestó Otelo.

Eso suena a que no me quiere ver.- Taro agachó la cabeza.

No es eso, de verdad que está ocupado.- insistió Otelo.

Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Taro tuvo otro recuerdo, antes de quedarse dormido, aunque el recuerdo pronto se le fusionó con el sueño...

_Eiki se comportaba cada vez más extraño. Incluso hasta Enory lo notaba y llegó a comentar en más de una ocasión que fuera lo que fuera que trajera Eiki, se le pasara pronto. Taro y Eriko recibieron una llamada del director de la escuela, diciéndoles que Eiki estaba teniendo actitudes raras en las clases; no había bajado de notas, pero se comportaba de manera irascible y perdía la paciencia con sus compañeros en muchas ocasiones... Un día, Taro decidió que era hora de acorralar a su hijo si quería ayudarlo... Eiki estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama y con un libro sobre los ojos. Taro dudó que estuviera dormido y se sentó en la cama._

_¿Hijo?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

_Ya te vinieron con el chisme, ¿no?.- gruñó Eiki.- Era de esperarse._

_Taro hizo de todo para no reírse. Esa frase, sin duda, se la había copiado a Jazmín._

_Eiki, me han dicho que has tenido problemas en la escuela.- dijo Taro.- Le gritas a tus compañeros, eres altanero con tus maestros e incluso has retado al entrenador del equipo de fútbol. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?_

_¿Tienes una idea de lo difícil que es ser un Misaki-Wakabayashi?.- protestó Eiki, arrojando el libro a un lado.- ¡Es tremendamente agotador tener padres exitosos! ¡No todos podemos tener el temple de Jazmín Wakabayashi y fingir que todo es perfecto! ¡Yo ya estoy harto, no soy perfecto, solo soy tu hijo!_

_Eiki salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Misaki suspiró; él nunca pensó que su hijo pudiera estar sufriendo por eso..._

Taro abrió los ojos. Era un nuevo día. Misaki pensó si acaso Eiki no hubiera deseado su muerte a seguir viviendo ante esa presión...

¿En dónde estaría Otelo? Al parecer ya estaba amaneciendo, y Taro se preguntaba si acaso Otelo seguiría usando el tiempo o ya se habría acostumbrado a que éste no existiera en ese mundo.

Misaki se puso de pie. Y de repente, notó que algo en su mundo había cambiado. Justo en frente de él había un sauce que no había estado ahí antes.

_Después del funeral, Eriko acudió a la universidad a recoger las últimas cosas de Taro y a darle las gracias al rector por todo. El hombre le ofreció a Eriko su apoyo y le dijo que podía contar con él cuando lo necesitara. Eriko se lo agradeció con una media sonrisa, pero que le bastaba por el momento con recoger las cosas de Taro. En el camino al despacho que había pertenecido a su esposo, Eriko vio a una chica pintando un cuadro. La muchacha tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se veía muy deprimida, pero no fue esto lo que le llamó más la atención a Eriko, sino el hecho de que el paisaje que ella pintaba se parecía mucho al lugar en donde Taro le pidió matrimonio a Eriko... La muchacha se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba y volteó la mirada. Ella reconoció de inmediato a Eriko, aunque nunca la había visto en persona._

_Señora Misaki.- dijo Noriko.- Lo lamento mucho... Lamento tanto que el profesor se haya ido... Al igual que sus hijos..._

_La chica estaba muy afligida y sollozaba agitando los hombros. Eriko, sin saber por qué, la abrazó. Noriko lloró por un buen rato, y después se alejó de la mujer._

_Le dije al profesor que quería pintar algo en honor a sus hijos.- dijo Noriko.- Y este paisaje comenzó a salir y no sé por qué. Me siento muy triste al pintarlo, pero quiero terminarlo en su honor..._

_Eriko miró el dibujo, y sin saber por qué, sintió que había algo de Taro en él, aunque su esposo no le había dado ni una sola pincelada a la pintura. La mujer tomó el lienzo entre sus manos y miró a Noriko._

_¿Podrías regalármelo?.- Eriko estaba segura de que la muchacha se ofendería si ofrecía comprarlo.- Quisiera tenerlo en mi casa..._

_Por supuesto.- asintió Noriko.- Eso pensaba hacer, hacérselo llegar cuando lo terminara... Déjeme que lo termine y se lo llevaré a su casa._

_Si no te importa, preferiría llevármelo así.- pidió Eriko.- Quisiera terminar de pintarlo yo..._

_Noriko asintió y aceptó en darle el lienzo a Eriko. Ésta nunca había pintando nada más que las escasas pinceladas que ella le dio a uno que otro cuadro de Taro, pero aun así sabía que esa pintura debía terminarla ella... Eriko se llevó el cuadro a medio terminar a su cabaña en la mansión Wakabayashi y lo colocó sobre uno de los caballetes de Taro, en la sala. Durante mucho tiempo, Eriko simplemente lo miraba, pero después de sentir a Taro en el viento, se decidió a tomar un pincel y comenzó a darle unos retoques al cuadro..._

_El paisaje era el de una campiña típica en Alemania. Taro había llevado a Eriko en unas vacaciones de ambos, sin decirle a ella para qué. Después de algunos días en los que Taro no intentó seducir a Eriko, un buen día él la llevó a almorzar y justo debajo de un sauce, él le pidió matrimonio a ella. Eriko se quedó sin palabras, era demasiado pronto, apenas llevaban cuatro meses de novios, pero ella entendió la urgencia del corazón y aceptó ser la esposa de Taro Misaki. Él entonces la besó y la llevó a la cabaña de madera en donde hicieron el amor..._

_Eriko trataba de no llorar al pintar y recordar, pero sabía que no podía detenerse. Era como si algo en la pintura la estuviera llamando a ir más allá..._

Taro contemplaba atónito al sauce. Eso no lo había deseado él, ni tampoco Otelo, Misaki estaba seguro. ¿Pero quién lo había puesto y por qué razón? Misaki sintió una presencia y dio la vuelta; Otelo se dirigía a él con la mirada clavada en el sauce.

¿Un sauce?.- preguntó Otelo, que estaba tan sorprendido como Taro.- ¿Y eso de dónde salió?

Yo no sé.- suspiró Taro.- Entonces, no lo hiciste tú...

No.- negó Otelo.- Como yo te dije, solo canalizo los deseos. Tú deseo era el hacer tu mundo de acuerdo al sitio en donde pasaste las vacaciones con tu familia, pero un sauce no figuraba en él.

No.- respondió Misaki, pensativo.- El sauce existía cuando le propuse matrimonio a Eriko, pero un rayo lo destruyó unos cuantos años después, de manera que cuando regresamos con Eiki y Enory ya no estaba.

Ahora entiendo.- murmuró Otelo.- ¿De dónde salió entonces?

Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo... .- musitó Misaki.

Y sin embargo, él no necesitaba respuesta. Todo en ese elemento nuevo en su mundo le estaba gritando un solo nombre...

Eriko.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Otelo estaba confundido. ¿De dónde había salido ese sauce que no tenía nada que ver ni con él ni con Taro? No lo entendía, eso no había ocurrido antes, no que Otelo supiera...

¿Tienes una leve idea de quién puede estar haciendo esto?.- cuestionó Otelo.

Quizás.- murmuró Misaki, sin despegar la vista del árbol.

¿Fue ella, cierto?.- susurró Otelo.

Sí.- Taro sabía a qué se refería su amigo.- Eriko está haciendo eso...

Hasta ese momento, nadie del mundo de los vivos había podido intervenir en el mundo de alguien muerto... Otelo no sabía que estaba pasando ni por qué Eriko tenía ese poder para intervenir...

Esto es algo nuevo y diferente.- comentó Otelo.- Nunca antes había pasado.

El amor que hay entre nosotros es nuevo y diferente, algo que nunca había pasado.- replicó Taro.- No puede olvidarme... Y yo tampoco puedo olvidarla a ella...

Otelo suspiró; necesitaba hablar con alguien superior para saber qué estaba pasando. Por lo pronto, necesitaba alejar a Taro del sauce y distraerlo; Otelo no sabía qué efectos podría tener eso en el hombre.

¿Aun quieres ver a tu hija?.- preguntó Otelo.

Claro que sí.- asintió Taro.

Entonces no te importará el que dejemos al sauce aquí.- Otelo tomó a Taro por un hombro.- Vamos.

Vamos.- Misaki asintió, resignado.

Cierra los ojos entonces.

Primero iría a ver a Enory, ya después vería lo del sauce... Taro cerró los ojos y sintió un sacudimiento muy leve. Después sintió que Otelo lo empujaba y entonces Misaki volvió a abrir los ojos. Se encontró entonces ante una enorme casa de madera, que tenía toda la facha de ser una casa de muñecas.

¿Ya llegamos?.- preguntó Taro.

Aun no.- respondió Otelo.- Primero pasaremos a ver a una conocida tuya, quien pidió verte en cuanto supo que estabas aquí.

¿Una conocida mía?.- se sorprendió Misaki.

Ella te quiere mucho.- aclaró Otelo.- Y te extraña.

Taro estaba a la expectativa; no sabía quien podía ser esa persona que deseaba verlo pero se lo imaginaba... La casa de muñecas era de tamaño natural y estaba ubicada en una hermosa colina, y Misaki ya sabía en donde había visto esa casa antes... La puerta se abrió y por ella salió Aremy, seguida de un pegaso, un fénix, un unicornio y un dragón, aparentemente hechos de peluche. Taro sonrió en cuanto vio a la niña.

Hola, tío Taro.- sonrió Aremy.- Bienvenido.

Hola, preciosa.- Taro abrazó a la niña, sorprendido de que en ese mundo irreal, hecho de cuerpos no materiales, se pudiera abrazar a otra "persona".- ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, tío.- respondió Aremy.- Juego todo el día con mis amigos.

Misaki miró de reojo a los animales de peluche que miraban atentamente la escena. Taro supuso que todos ellos eran creados por la imaginación de la niña. Otelo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Los dejo solos.- dijo el hombre.

Quédate a tomar el té.- pidió Aremy.- No has venido el día de hoy.

Como quieras, linda.- aceptó Otelo, y entró en la casa.

Taro supuso que Aremy conocía a Otelo, y aparentemente se llevaba muy bien con él. Quizás Otelo había sido guía de la niña cuando ella llegó. Misaki bajó a la niña y dejó que ella lo guiara hasta el interior de la casa, la cual tenía toda la decoración de la casa de muñecas que había construido Daisuke. Taro se sentó a una mesa decorada con flores, en donde Otelo ya estaba sirviendo el té.

¿Qué?.- gruñó Otelo.

Nada, que te ves gracioso haciendo eso.- rió Misaki.

Ya, lo hago por ella.- replicó el otro.

Aremy se sentó junto con los dos hombres y empezó a hablar de cosas como muñecas, ponies y esas cosas. Taro se sorprendía de que ella no mencionara para nada a su familia... El pegaso, el fénix, el unicornio y el dragón estaban dando vueltas alrededor y procuraban que a Aremy no le faltara nada. Misaki no sabía que rayos hacían esos animales de peluche ahí, le llamaban mucho la atención y fue entonces cuando él comenzó a recordar.

_Era un soleado mediodía cuando Aremy falleció. Había pasado una semana desde la última cirugía que le habían hecho, y algunos cuantos días después del cumpleaños número cinco de la pequeña. Al menos, el cardiocirujano de Aremy le había permitido a la niña el regresar a su casa a pasar el día con su familia; fue en ese momento cuando Daisuke aprovechó para darle a su hermana pequeña su regalo. Aremy, al ver la enorme casa de muñecas, sonrió dulcemente, de esa manera en como solo sonreía Lily o Jazmín, y se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. como último deseo de Aremy, la familia en pleno se fue a tomar el té en la casa de muñecas; Taro, Eriko, Eiki y Enory habían llegado en ese momento y no tuvieron más remedio que acompañar a Genzo, Lily, Jazmín y Daisuke. Ese día no se habló de cirugías, ni de enfermedades, ni del trabajo que le costaba a Aremy el respirar; solo se habló de lo hermoso que era el día y de lo linda que era la casa de muñecas. Tres días después, la niña se sometió a su última cirugía; por supuesto, ni Genzo ni Lily necesitaban que el cirujano les dijera que la cirugía no había servido de mucho, puesto que la propia carita triste de Aremy se los decía todo..._

_La verdad, no hay mucho más por hacer.- explicó el cirujano.- Se hizo todo lo que se pudo para tratar de corregir el defecto, pero Aremy está debilitada. Su cuerpo quizás no resista por mucho tiempo... Lo siento mucho..._

_¿Y ahora?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio._

_¿Quieren mi consejo de médico o mi consejo de padre de dos niños?.- suspiró el cirujano._

_Los dos.- pidió Genzo._

_Como médico, les diría que dejaran aquí a Aremy y tenerla vigilada para evitar cualquier problema.- respondió el hombre.- Como padre, les diría que se llevaran a su hija a casa, que la quieran mucho y que no la dejen sola. Llevo cinco años tratando a Aremy y es como una hija más para mí, con sus respetos, por eso yo les digo que mejor se la lleven a casa..._

_Genzo iba a replicar, pero Lily la detuvo por un brazo. El cirujano tenía cara de tristeza, estaba siendo sincero y lo lamentaba. Lily suspiró._

_Gracias, doctor.- asintió Lily.- Nos llevaremos a Aremy a casa. Gracias por todo._

_Genzo asintió, con una sonrisa amarga. No había nada más por hacer... Aremy se despidió de los médicos y enfermeras, que se habían hecho sus amigos, como si solo se fuera de vacaciones y no como si no fuera a volver jamás. Desde esa noche, Lily durmió en el cuarto de Aremy, y Genzo, Jazmín y Daisuke dejaron abiertas las puertas de sus habitaciones para escuchar cualquier inconveniente. Una noche, la primera de luna llena, Lily despertó algo agitada._

_¿Mami?.- habló Aremy, con voz suave._

_¿Qué pasa, cariño?.- Lily encendió la luz de noche.- ¿Tienes sed?_

_No, mami.- negó la niña.- Es solo que tengo mucho calor..._

_Lily se incorporó y tocó la frente de la niña, la cual estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Lily supo que así terminaría todo... Ella abrazó a su hija y la llevó a la ventana a que contemplara la luna._

_Genzo.- Lily habló lo más fuerte que pudo, sin espantar a su niña.- Ven por favor, si me estás escuchando._

_En esos días, Wakabayashi tenía el sueño ligero así que despertó cuando su esposa lo llamó. Él salió de su cuarto y entonces vio a su esposa arrullando a su hija pequeña. Genzo llegó y las abrazó a las dos. Cuando Jazmín y Daisuke despertaron por la mañana, encontraron a sus padres y a su hermana menor recargados contra la ventana. Aremy aun vivía, pero estaba cada vez peor..._

_Mami.- pidió Aremy, hablando apenas.- No quiero que me dejen sola... Por favor, no me vayan a dejar sola..._

_No te dejaremos sola, querida.- dijo Lily.- Nos quedaremos contigo..._

_Jazmín y Daisuke faltaron a clases. Y Genzo canceló sus citas de trabajo. Lily estaba a punto de retirarse de las pasarelas, así que no le importaba para nada el faltar al trabajo. Las horas pasaban lentas y angustiosas, pero al mismo tiempo nadie quería que terminaran... Aremy comenzó a ponerse inquieta y sollozó suavemente._

_Tranquila, mi amor.- Lily la besó en la frente.- No vas a estar sola, nunca. Siempre estaré contigo, corazón. Estaremos contigo..._

_Con esto, la niña se tranquilizó. Eran las doce en punto del medio día cuando Aremy al fin dejó atrás todo el dolor y el sufrimiento y se marchó a un lugar mejor... Y fue en el funeral cuando Lily le prometió a su hija que no la dejaría sola a las doce del día..._

Taro recordaba lo sucedido mientras Aremy charlaba con Otelo sobre los tipos de flores. En ningún momento la niña había mencionado a su familia y Taro se preguntó si ella habría terminado por olvidarlos. Acabando de pensar eso, el pegaso le dio a Taro un cabezazo en el hombro y se volvió a preguntar como rayos era que un condenado animal de peluche de un mundo en donde el tiempo no existe pudiera golpear tan fuerte. En algún momento, el fénix se posó en el hombro de Aremy y le acarició el cabello con sus alas. La niña soltó una risilla alegre. Taro debió de haber tenido cara de baboso, porque Otelo lo abordó en voz baja.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó.

Nada, me llaman la atención esos animales de peluche.- respondió Misaki.

Ay, Misaki, eres demasiado lento para aprender... .- suspiró Otelo.

¿Quieren más té?.- preguntó Aremy.- ¿O quieren galletas?

Las dos cosas estarían bien.- contestó Misaki.

Entonces el dragón trajo más galletas y el unicornio sirvió el té. Taro se lo comió, aunque sentía que solo tragaba aire, y claro que debía de ser así, ya que en ese lugar no existían los alimentos... Bueno, puro formalismo debía de ser el té y las galletas, pero era el mundo de Aremy... Otelo entonces le dijo a la niña que él y Taro tendrían que marcharse o se les haría tarde.

Está bien.- asintió Aremy.- Pero tienen que venir mañana.

Claro que sí.- asintió Otelo.

Bueno. Tío Taro, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- inquirió la niña.

Dime, preciosa.- sonrió Misaki.

¿Mi papi y mi mami estaban bien la última vez que los viste?.- preguntó Aremy.

Están bien, pero te extrañan mucho.- respondió Misaki.

¿Y mis hermanitos?

También te extrañan mucho.- dijo Taro.- Cuidan muy bien tu casita de muñecas.

Me da gusto.- Aremy sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.- Los extraño mucho...

Fue en ese momento cuando Taro notó más que nunca a los animales de la niña y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta el por qué Aremy casi nunca hablaba de su familia. El pegaso, el fénix, el unicornio y el dragón representaban a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia de la niña: Genzo, Lily, Jazmín y Daisuke. Ellos le hacían compañía y la cuidaban cuando Aremy lo necesitaba; ésa era la forma en que la niña había conseguido aceptar su realidad y tener cerca de ella a quienes más amaban...

Taro se preguntó entonces si el sauce no sería su representación de Eriko.

En todo eso pensaba Misaki cuando se despidió de Aremy y le pidió a Otelo que lo llevara con Enory. Otelo se dio cuenta de que Taro estaba muy serio.

¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó el hombre.

Solo me preguntaba si también fuiste guía de Aremy.- repuso Taro.

No. Ella llegó primero que yo.- negó Otelo, sin añadir nada más.

Taro supuso que había mucho más por decir, pero que Otelo no le diría nada por el momento. El hombre le dijo que le cerrara los ojos y cuando Taro los volvió a abrir, se encontró frente a una enorme fuente con una escalinata que parecía de mármol como fondo. Sin embargo, el sitio no era de pintura, como lo era el mundo de Taro, ni tampoco estaba hecho de nubes, como el mundo de Aremy, sino que el agua de la fuente y hasta la escalinata misma estaban hechas de acuarela. Por la enorme fuente paseaban en barcas personas vestidas al estilo de los años veinte y treinta y charlaban alegremente entre sí.

¿Aquí veré a Enory?.- preguntó Taro.

Sí, aquí la verás.- respondió Otelo.- Si me permites, debo irme a recibir a una nueva alma, pero te dejaré con otra guía muy amable.

¿Me vas a dejar solo?.- se sorprendió Taro.

¡Ja! No me vayas a decir que te da miedo quedarte solo.- rió Otelo.- No te va a pasar nada, regresaré después.

Bueno...

De una barca que surgió entonces de la nada se bajó una hermosa mujer de piel morena y cabello castaño que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color lavanda, el cual tenía en el pecho una sencilla tarjeta con un nombre melodioso de mujer: Marlene. La mujer le sonrió cálidamente a Misaki.

Buenas tardes, señor Misaki.- saludó la joven.

Para ser éste un sitio donde el tiempo no existe, todos dicen "buenos días" o "buenas tardes".- dijo Misaki.- Preferiría un "hola".

Lejos de enojarse, la mujer soltó una risa suave y confiada y miró a Otelo.

Tienes razón.- dijo ella.- Es bastante gruñón.

Es un amargado.- suspiró Otelo.

La chica volvió a reír y Taro comenzó a sentirse avergonzado.

¿Se divierten riéndose de mí?.- preguntó Taro.

No realmente.- negó la mujer.

Bueno, sí, para qué negarlo.- replicó Otelo.

Y los dos volvieron a reír. Había algo en esas dos personas que hacían que Taro se sintiera muy bien consigo mismo. Era como si él los conociera de algún lugar, pero no ubicaba de dónde...

Bueno, ella es Marlene, Misaki.- presentó Otelo.- Marlene, él es Taro Misaki.

Es un placer.- sonrió Marlene.

Lo mismo digo.- Taro sonrió e hizo una reverencia.- ¿Tú me acompañaras a ver a mi hija?

Tienes muchas ganas de verla, ¿verdad?.- sonrió Marlene.

Tantas ganas como que me llamo Taro Misaki.- respondió Taro.- La extraño muchísimo, quisiera verla y decirle cuanto la he extrañado...

Marlene sonrió de una manera muy especial. Otelo sonrió por lo bajo y suspiró.

Bueno, me retiro.- dijo Otelo.- Quedas en muy buenas manos.

Te veré después.- dijo Taro.- Muy bien, señorita Marlene, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Si no le molesta, me gustaría que me acompañara a pasear un poco.- pidió Marlene.- Nuestra barca nos espera.

Taro como buen caballero ayudó a abordar a Marlene y después él subió. La barca comenzó a moverse sola, cosa que no sorprendió a Taro. A esas alturas, ya nada lo sorprendía...

Hasta que vio a una mujer que no encajaba con ese mundo de los años veinte; estaba vestida con un traje de última moda, muy hermoso y elegante, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención a Taro era que el vestido era de los que había diseñado Eriko.

No había nada en ese sitio que no le recordara a Eriko; Taro volteó a ver a Marlene, pero ella solo sonreía con ternura...

_Genzo sabía que estaban perdiendo la batalla; si bien sabía que Eriko estaba luchando con todo por seguir adelante con su vida, era obvio que sin Taro ya no era lo mismo... Él era su alma gemela, era imposible el negarlo, ella lo necesitaba, además de que Eriko sentía que todo había sido su culpa... Ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza que su familia había muerto por culpa de ella..._

_Genzo y Lily intentaron convencer a Eriko de que ella acudiera con un psicólogo, y después de mucho rogar, ella aceptó a ir, pero se negaba a decirle al médico cualquier palabra o frase diferente al "buenos días". Por las tardes, Eriko se dedicaba a continuar pintando el cuadro, añadiéndole los detalles de la escena que a ella se le quedó grabada cuando Taro le pidió matrimonio._

_Espérame, mi amor.- murmuró Eriko, tocando el lienzo.- Pronto estaré contigo..._

_Ella humedeció el lienzo con sus lágrimas y corrió en algunos lugares la pintura del cuadro..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Taro estaba muy callado y Marlene no lo culpaba. La barca se movía suavemente por el agua, como por parte de magia. Bueno, no era de sorprenderse dado el sitio en donde se encontraban. Entre toda aquella gente vestida a la antigua, de vez en cuando aparecía alguna mujer, joven o grande, vestida con alguno de los trajes que había diseñado o modelado Eriko, cosa que tenía a Misaki a la expectativa. ¿Qué pasaría ahí después? Si Taro hubiese tenido corazón, le habría latido a más de mil por hora al ver a una mujer joven y hermosa que se parecía mucho a Eriko por la época en la que Enory tendría unos nueve años, ("Eriko es más hermosa, sin duda", pensó Taro, al ver bien a la muchacha), vestida con un traje imponente, el vestido negro de escote hasta el ombligo por delante y de espalda por detrás con abertura a medio muslo, el mismo vestido negro que Eriko usó en aquella pasarela de beneficencia en Munich, y que había vuelto a usar en una fiesta de Año Nuevo, una fiesta en donde Eiki y Enory bailaron toda la noche y se quedaron despiertos hasta el amanecer, comiendo uvas con su madre en una banca del parque de la Torre Eiffel. Taro no soportó más la curiosidad, invadido por los recuerdos.

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó.- ¿De quién es este mundo?

Mío.- respondió Marlene, sonriendo.- ¿Te gusta?

Es solo que me trae recuerdos.- musitó Taro.- Muchos recuerdos...

Me imagino.- Marlene miró hacia el cielo.

Siguiendo un impulso, Misaki metió la mano en el agua, la cual se la dejó pintada de azul.

Entonces sí es acuarela.- comentó Taro.

Es uno de mis artes favoritos.- comentó Marlene.- Es muy fácil de corregir cualquier error con acuarela, simplemente le echas más agua a la pintura y se pueden crear efectos hermosos.

También eran las favoritas de Enory.- suspiró Misaki.- Aun recuerdo cuando le regalamos su primer estuche, pintó todas las paredes de la casa y sí que nos costó trabajo quitar las manchas. Mientras más agua echábamos, más se corría la pintura. Recuerdo incluso que Eriko comentó que era un trauma el tener a dos pintores en la familia. Ella era una gran artista.

Marlene sonrió con cierta ternura y miró hacia el cielo. Las personas que paseaban en las barcas saludaban a la muchacha y Taro se dio cuenta de que quizás ellos eran los personajes que Marlene había creado para no sentirse sola, lo que le hizo a Misaki recordar...

_Enory estaba terminando una especie de diorama, pintado con acuarelas. Se notaba que la chica se había llevado mucho tiempo y dedicación haciendo las figuras en cartón y pintándolas con sus colores predilectos. Y sin embargo, Enory no se veía feliz..._

_Es hermoso, querida.- había dicho Eriko._

_Usé los vestidos que vimos el otro día en el libro de las modas pasadas.- explicó Enory.- Me gustaron mucho._

_Y te quedaron preciosos.- sonrió Eriko.- Pero creo que hay algunos vestidos que están un poco fuera de lugar, ¿no crees?_

_Son tus diseños, mamá.- Enory sonrió levemente.- Quería incluir mis favoritos._

_Ya veo.- Eriko le sonrió a su hija.- Me da mucho gusto que hagas eso, mi amor._

_Enory abrazó a su madre y sollozó un poco. Eriko trató de no alarmarse, pero quería saber qué le estaba pasando a su hija._

_¿Qué te ocurre?.- preguntó Eriko.- ¿Te sientes mal?_

_No, mamá.- Enory soltó a su madre y se secó las lágrimas.- Es solo que de repente me entró la nostalgia..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Por nada, mamá. De verdad.- Enory sonrió y arregló uno de los vestidos de sus personajes._

_Eriko quería seguir insistiendo, pero entonces Taro le anunció que alguien le hablaba por teléfono. La mujer suspiró, pero lejos de sentirse derrotada, le dirigió una mirada a Misaki pidiéndole que hablara con Enory. Taro asintió y se acercó a ver el diorama de su hija._

_Quedó hermoso.- sonrió Taro.- Eres toda una artista._

_Lo heredé de ti, papá.- Enory sonrió con modestia._

_No, lo heredaste de tu abuelo.- suspiró Taro.- Yo realmente no tengo la habilidad de ustedes dos..._

_Enory soltó una risilla y agarró un figurín que traía puesto un vestido rojo, uno que Eriko había usado en la última fiesta de aniversario de ella y Taro. Él notó que la niña particularmente se ponía triste al retocar las figuras con los vestidos de Eriko._

_¿Qué te pasa, corazón?.- quiso saber Misaki.- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?_

_No estoy triste.- replicó Enory, con un tono de voz que demostraba todo lo contrario._

_Claro que lo estás. Has pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en tu cuarto y al parecer solo has hecho este diorama. Le has dedicado mucho tiempo, lo que me parece bien, pero eso me hace pensar que lo haces para ocultar algo.- comentó Taro._

_Es solo que estoy haciendo amigos nuevos.- respondió Enory, sin mirar a su padre a la cara._

_¿Y eso por qué?_

_Quiero a alguien que no me deje sola en ningún momento.- murmuró Enory._

_Fue en ese momento cuando Misaki comprendió. Los últimos meses, Taro había estado muy ocupado siendo entrenador del PSG, Eriko se la pasaba en el modelaje y Eiki no dejaba de jugar fútbol, por lo que la tímida Enory, la cual no tenía muchos amigos por su nateraleza un tanto retraída, debía de sentirse sola... Tan sola, que se creó un mundo con amigos que nunca la abandonaran..._

_Perdóname, hija.- Taro abrazó a Enory.- Lo lamento de verdad. Hemos estado tan ocupados que no nos hemos detenido a ver cómo te sientes... Pero te amamos, como a nadie en este mundo. Eres muy importante para nosotros, una parte esencial de nuestras vidas..._

_Me siento muy sola, papá.- murmuró Enory.- Los extraño a ti, a mamá, a Eiki. Ya casi nunca los veo, es como si viviéramos en mundos diferentes... No soy tan talentosa como ustedes, no sé que hacer para poder alcanzarlos con las alas tan débiles que tengo..._

_No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, Enory Misaki.- Eriko había regresado y miraba a su esposo y a su hija desde la puerta de la habitación.- Tus alas son tan fuertes como las de el que más. Y eres la más talentosa de esta familia, tan es así que todos nos sentimos que no estamos a tu altura._

_Enory volvió a sollozar. Eriko se acercó e hizo que Taro la soltara para abrazarla ella._

_Lamento mucho si te hicimos sentir que estabas sola, no fue ésa nunca nuestra intención.- murmuró Eriko, acariciando el cabello de su hija.- Creo que todos nos metimos demasiado en nuestros propios mundos, pero aunque no lo creas, no dejamos de pensar en ti en ningún instante. Eres una bendición, Enory, el que nacieras fue la otra cosa más maravillosa que me ha sucedido..._

_Claro, porque yo fui la primera.- comentó Eiki en esos momentos.- Ay, hermanita, te pasas de babosa si crees que no te queremos o que eres menos que yo. Como mamá lo dijo, eres la mejor de esta familia, la que nos hace sentirnos a todos orgullosos de ser Misaki._

_Enory seguía llorando, pero esta vez era de felicidad. La chica entonces soltó a su madre para abrazar a su hermano y después abrazó a su padre. Taro sostuvo a su hija con fuerza y le murmuró que nunca más volverían a dejarla sola. Fue a partir de ese momento que tanto Taro como Eriko le bajaron a su ritmo de trabajo (como si fuera tan fácil decirlo) y Eiki procuraba pasar al menos dos horas al día al lado de Enory..._

Marlene tosió suavemente y Taro volvió al presente. Era el momento de hacer las preguntas...

¿Y por qué creaste un mundo con acuarela?.- preguntó Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ay, Misaki.- suspiró Marlene.- De verdad que Otelo tiene razón, eres demasiado lento para aprender...

Otra vez esa frase. Solo dos personas habían tenido el descaro de decirle eso a Taro...

¿Sabes?.- murmuró Marlene.- Ésta no es mi verdadera forma...

No sé por qué, pero me lo sospechaba.- suspiró Taro.- Aquí todos cambian de forma...

Hace mucho tiempo.- Marlene continuó narrando.- Mi padre, al que adoraba y aun adoro, dijo que le parecía que las chicas latinoamericanas eran muy hermosas. Él admiraba mucho a la esposa de su cuñado, que era mexicana, y a la esposa de un rival suyo, la cual era la madrina de mi prima; esa mujer era brasileña, morena, y recuerdo que mi padre decía a cada rato que su nombre era hermoso: Marlene.

Misaki se quedó callado. Algo le decía que una sorpresa muy grande se avecinaba...

Mi padre amaba mucho a mi madre, pero admiraba a mi tía y a la madrina de mi prima.- continuó Marlene.- Y por eso quise tener la forma física de la última y su nombre para que cuando mi papá me volviera a ver, le regresaran los recuerdos de todo lo que alguna vez nos unió.

Taro contempló entonces el mundo de acuarela, el cual en ese momento se le hizo una copia exacta del diorama de Enory. Una lluvia de flores de cerezo cubrió entonces a Marlene, y cuando pasó, la chica que apareció detrás era una jovencita de doce años, cabello castaño y ojos negros, que le sonreía a Misaki con timidez y algo de esperanza...

Enory.- murmuró Taro, conteniendo apenas las lágrimas.

Papá.- murmuró Enory, lanzándole a los brazos de Misaki.

Padre e hija se abrazaron con fuerza, al tiempo que ambos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad...

_Eriko volvió a tomar su diario. Lo necesitaba. Ya no había nada que la tranquilizara, ni siquiera el pintar... Ella ya había terminado el cuadro y sentía que necesitaba ir para allá, algo le decía a Eriko que era ahí en donde Taro se encontraba... Era imposible, pero de alguna forma o de otra, Eriko tenía que ir ahí, y la mujer pensó que solo había una manera..._

Ya no puedo más con esto.- _escribió Eriko_.- No puedo con el peso de tanto dolor. Tenía una hermosa familia, los mejores hijos, el esposo perfecto, y lo arruiné todo. Taro debió dejarme morir cuando podía...

_Eriko miró las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Después, agarró un poco de la masa gris que tenía en un plato a un lado y se la comió. Era de noche y se encontraba sola, Jazmín había salido con Erick Levin, Daisuke estaba de campamento y Genzo y Lily habían ido a una cena de caridad a la cual Eriko se negó a ir. Ella ya tenía todo planeado y esa noche lo llevaría a cabo..._

No puedo seguir viviendo así. Sé que Genzo va a decepcionarse de mí, es algo que me entristece, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir decepcionándome a mí misma... No lo toleraría...

_Eriko continuó comiendo la pasta gris. El estómago le dolía y comenzó a sentir muchas náuseas, pero no le interesó. Era el momento de darle fin a todo..._

Solo espero que Genzo pueda perdonarme.- _escribió Eriko al final.-_Y también Lily. Los dos han sido muy amables conmigo y creen ciegamente en mí, por eso me duele defraudarlos, pero espero que no me odien...

_Eriko escribió después algunas indicaciones finales y después cerró la libreta. Ella se soltó el cabello y se lo cepilló; después se dirigió al baño y abrió las llaves del agua de la tina. Se daría una ducha y después se pondría el vestido blanco que había usado en el funeral de Eiki y Enory._

_Blanco, el color de la muerte..._

Taro y Enory charlaron por largo rato. Ella le contó a él sobre lo difíciles que habían sido sus primeros días en ese lugar, pero que Aremy la había ayudado a adaptarse y a jugar con su mundo hasta dejarlo tal y como ella lo quería. Ahora, Enory ayudaba de vez en cuando siendo la guía de las almas nuevas, pero sobre todo a los niños pequeños.

No quiero que se sientan solos.- confesó Enory.- No quiero que tengan miedo.

Misaki miró a su hija con mucha ternura. Ella seguía siendo la misma niña dulce de siempre. Después, Misaki le contó a Enory lo mucho que Eriko y él los habían extrañado a ella y a Eiki y que les había costado el adaptarse a vivir sin ellos.

Dicen por ahí que uno no debería enterrar a sus hijos.- murmuró Taro.

Pero ya estamos juntos otra vez, papá.- dijo Enory.- Extraño a mamá, pero verás que el tiempo aquí no se siente y pronto volveremos a verla. Para nosotros, han sido tan solo unos cuantos días el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

Insisto en que no sé como pueden saber eso si en este lugar el tiempo no existe.- suspiró Taro.

Enory volvió a reír. Ambos bajaron de la barca en la escalinata de mármol y entonces ella le dijo a Taro que era el momento de volver.

Quisiera ir a ver a Aremy y después tengo que ir a ayudar a una nueva alma.- explicó Enory.- Pero te acompañaré. Quisiera conocer tu mundo.

De acuerdo.- Misaki suspiró. ¿Él también podría ser un guía algún día?.- Lo malo es que no sé como volver…

No te preocupes.- sonrió Enory.- Solo cierra los ojos e imagina algo de tu mundo…

Taro, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en el sauce. Él sintió una fuerte sacudida, a la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando, y al abrir los ojos vio su mundo frente a él… Pero algo había pasado… Las cosas no estaban como él las había dejado, algo había cambiado…

Justo en la zona en donde estaba el sauce, se veía como si estuviera lloviendo, como si alguien hubiese derramado agua sobre pintura fresca y ésta se corriera. Misaki tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, era como si Eriko hubiese vaciado su alma en lágrimas de pintura…

¿Qué pasa, papá?.- hasta Enory presentía que algo andaba mal.

Tengo que ver a tu madre.- murmuró Taro.- Algo le pasó…

El sauce se lo decía, todo en ese mundo se lo decía. Eriko estaba mal, Taro podía sentirlo en todo su ser… Necesitaba volver a la Tierra, pero aun cuando Misaki lo deseó, no se movió de su mundo. Él volteó a ver a Enory entonces, pero ella tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando. En ese momento apareció Otelo; se veía muy serio y se le notaba demacrado, aun en su oscura piel. El hombre se dirigió directamente a Misaki, sin preámbulos.

Taro, ha sucedido algo terrible.- dijo Otelo.

Lo sé.- replicó Taro, al instante.- No puedo regresar a la Tierra… ¿Qué pasó?

Otelo suspiró. Sabía que la noticia que iba a dar iba a causar un fuerte impacto en Misaki…

Taro… Eriko se suicidó… .- murmuró Otelo.

Si Taro hubiese tenido un corazón físico, muy seguramente se le hubiese detenido…

**Notas:**

Bueno, ahora sí esperen el final del fic


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

_Genzo y Lily llegaron tarde a la mansión y todas las luces estaban apagadas; se suponía que Jazmín y debía de haber llegado y Daisuke regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente, pero aun así tanta quietud no era normal..._

_Algo me dice que esa niña no ha llegado aun.- gruñó Genzo.- Voy a matar a ese Levin cuando lo vea..._

_Tranquilo, Erick es un buen muchacho.- rió Lily.- Prometió traer a Jazmín antes de las diez. Además, recuerda que es hijo de Deb y que ella no lo dejará propasarse con nuestra hija._

_Pero también es hijo de Levin y con eso te lo digo todo.- gruñó Genzo._

_Iré a ver a Eriko.- Lily no podía contener la risa.- Quizás quiera tomar un té._

_Es tarde ya, quizás se durmió.- comentó Genzo._

_Puede ser, pero aun así quiero ir a ver si se encuentra despierta.- replicó Lily._

_Genzo dijo entonces que subiría a cambiarse de ropa y que después alcanzaría a su esposa. Lily salió entonces al jardín, rumbo en dirección de la casa de muñecas. Gewnzo se cambió de ropa y se sirvió un vaso con leche ("Tengo que dejar de comer tanta grasa", pensó él) y después salió en busca de su gemela y de su esposa y entonces supo que algo andaba mal. Todas las luces de la cabaña de Eriko estaban encendidas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente, cosa que era de admirarse ya que cuando Lily y Eriko platicaban se escuchaban hasta Europa. Genzo empujó la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta, y no encontró a nadie. El hombre comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento y comenzó a llamar a voces._

_¿Lily?.- preguntó.- ¿Eriko?_

_Pero Genzo no tuvo respuesta. Él entonces se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana y encontró la puerta abierta de par en par y a Lily inclinada sobre Eriko, intentando reanimarla. Las sábanas estaban llenas de una sustancia sanguinolenta, como si Eriko hubiese estado vomitando sangre, y en el suelo había un plato roto que contenía los restos de una sustancia gris. Genzo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para sacar sus conclusiones..._

_Llama a una ambulancia.- pidió Lily.- No le encuentro el pulso..._

_Ella se veía serena, pero su tono de voz delataba lo mal que se sentía. Genzo no lo pensó dos veces para llamar al teléfono de emergencias y pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Genzo que su hermana ya había dejado su mundo atrás..._

Taro no lo podía creer. No, debía de ser una broma... Eriko no podía estar muerta, ¡no podía haberse suicidado!

Tienes que estar bromeando.- suplicó Taro.- Por favor, dime que es una broma...

Ojalá lo fuera.- suspiró Otelo, bastante afectado por la noticia.- Pero no lo es...

Está muerta.- Taro tenía que repetirlo para convencerse.- Eriko está muerta.

Mamá... .- murmuró Enory.

Entonces por eso el sauce estaba llorando. De alguna forma o de otra le había avisado a Taro que Eriko ya había cruzado la barrera. De momento, la idea de pensar que Eriko estaba muerta le nubló a Taro la razón, pero después se puso a pensar que eso solo podía significar que podría volver a verla...

¿En dónde está?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿Cuándo podré verla?

Nunca.- replicó Otelo.

¿Qué?.- Taro creyó no haber escuchado bien.

No podrás ver a Eriko, jamás.- musitó Otelo.- Jamás...

No me gusta que bromees con cosas como ésas.- musitó Misaki.- Por favor, no me hagas esto...

Te estoy diciendo la verdad.- Otelo tenía la cara desencajada.- No puedes ver a Eriko. Ella se suicidó, y los que se quitan la vida no pueden pasar a este lugar...

¿A dónde van entonces?.- quiso saber Taro. Iría a buscar a su mujer al último lugar del mundo.

Al infierno.- respondió Otelo, muy serio.

¡JA! ¡Tenía que ser uan broma! ¿No había cielo pero sí existía el infierno?

Me dijiste que no existía el cielo.- reclamó Taro, enojado.

Nunca dije eso.- negó Otelo.- Nunca te dije que no existiera el cielo, simplemente dije que tu mundo no era el cielo.

Y sí existe el infierno...

Si existe el cielo, debe existir el infierno...

¿Y por qué Eriko fue a él? ¡No lo comprendo!.- Taro ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Porque se quitó la vida. Y ésta no nos pertenece, a nadie, Misaki, por eso nadie tiene derecho a matarse y quienes lo hacen sufren las consecuencias... .- murmuró Otelo.

No, no podía ser cierto. Taro se paseó de un lado a otro, desesperado, mientras Otelo agachaba la mirada y Enory sollozaba por lo bajo.

¿Qué sucede cuando alguien va a al infierno?.- quiso saber Misaki.- ¿También pueden crear su propio mundo?

Hasta la pregunta es idiota, Misaki.- gruñó Otelo.- Por supuesto que no. El infierno está creado para sufrir, lo que significa que Eriko no tendrá oportunidad de elegir nada de lo que suceda a su alrededor.

Ah.- la expresión de Taro lo dijo todo.

El infierno no es como siempre nos lo enseñaron en el la vida.- continuó Otelo.- No hay calderas de aceite hirviendo, ni llamas alrededor, ni vapores de azufre, ni miles de demonios aplicando crueles tormentos guiados por un diablo mayor. El infierno real es mucho peor y más tenebroso... Las almas que son condenadas a vivir en él repiten su "vida" pasada en la forma de su peor pesadilla. Esas almas no tienen esperanza, ni alegría, ni ningún motivo para continuar, con el dolor de saber que eso nunca acabará. Y sin embargo, las almas del infierno no saben que están muertas y condenadas a sufrir toda una eternidad. Eriko tendrá su peor pesadilla en carne propia y no podrá salir jamás de ella...

Tengo que sacarla de ahí.- dijo Taro.- No puedo permitir que ella sufra...

Ahora sí que te volviste loco.- suspiró Otelo.- No puedes ir al infierno.

¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Taro.- ¿Está prohibido?

En realidad, no.- negó Otelo.- No está prohibido ir al infierno, cualquier alma puede entrar en él; sin embargo, la salida no está garantizada. Las almas que entran al infierno olvidan todo lo que eran. Sus esencias son saturadas de la tristeza del lugar y del dolor de las demás almas. Con unos cuantos segundos ahí, todos olvidan quienes eran y no pueden salir porque no recuerdan que en algún momento tuvieron su propio mundo en donde podían ser felices.

Entonces puedo ir.- Misaki no pareció escuchar los contras.- ¿Puedes llevarme?

¿Para qué quieres ir?.- preguntó Otelo.- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? No podrás salir de él.

No me importa si no puedo salir de él.- replicó Taro.- Me basta con que Eriko salga.

Otelo bufó, exasperado. De veras que Taro podía llegar a ser muy terco. Enory simplemente se estrujaba la mano y miraba constantemente a los dos hombres.

¿Qué parte de lo que te dije no entendiste?.- preguntó Otelo, más calmado.- Las almas del infierno no saben que existe otro sitio aparte de en donde están. Para ellos no existe la esperanza ni la felicidad. Por tanto, no reconocerían a las personas a quienes amaron en vida aun cuando ellas mismas se encontraran también en el infierno, sufriendo junto a ellas. Eriko no te reconocerá cuando te vea, no sabrá quien eres y no podrás por lo tanto sacarla de ahí.

¿Y si consiguiera hacer que me ella me reconozca, Eriko podría irse?.- quiso saber Taro, sin hacer caso.- ¿Si Eriko recupera sus recuerdos y su esperanza, podrá salir del infierno?

Creo que sí.- suspiró Otelo.- ¿Pero cómo podrías hacerlo?

Con mi amor.- replicó Taro.- Haré que con mi amor ella recuerde todo.

Otelo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo amargamente. Al parecer con nada podría convencer a Misaki de no hacer lo que quería hacer. Otelo miró entonces a Enory, quien escuchaba todo atentamente.

Trata de convencerlo.- pidió el hombre.

No podría, y lo sabes.- negó Enory.- El lazo que hay entre mis padres es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Nadie podrá convencer a mi papá de que no vaya a salvar a mi mamá.

Llévame, por favor.- insistió Taro.- O dime como llegar hasta ahí...

Otelo suspiró derrotado. No le iba a quedar otro remedio...

_El diagnóstico fue muy claro. Eriko se había suicidado con una pasta hecha a base de cianuro, la sustancia gris que había visto Genzo en el plato roto. Obvio era que ni Lily ni nadie hubiese podido hacer algo, el cianuro mata en cuestión de segundos, y era obvio que Eriko ya tenía todo planeado… Escogió el día en que no habría nadie en casa, porque hasta Mine y James, el ama de llaves y el mayordomo, habían salido por tener días libres…_

_¿Por qué fui tan idiota y no me di cuenta?.- se recriminaba Genzo.- ¡Ella me estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos y no le hice caso!_

_Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance.- murmuró Lily, queriendo consolar a su esposo.- La trajimos a vivir con nosotros, le ayudamos con el trabajo, la apoyamos para ir con el psicólogo y tratamos de nunca dejarla sola… Pero Eriko ya no deseaba seguir viviendo sin Taro…_

_Genzo sabía que en parte eso era cierto. Su gemela había perdido parte de su brillo desde la muerte de Misaki, y Genzo no culpaba a su hermana. Él se habría sentido igual si Lily hubiese fallecido… Y sin embargo, el ex portero sentía que era su responsabilidad el cuidar de su hermana…_

_No sé que haré ahora, fui un pésimo hermano.- murmuró Genzo.- No ayudé a Eriko cuando más me necesitaba…_

_No digas eso.- pidió Lily.- Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero no te corresponde a ti el ayudarla a ella…_

_¿Ah, no?.- Genzo se puso serio.- ¿Entonces a quién?_

_Lily contempló el cuadro famoso del paisaje de Eriko y Taro. La mexicana sabía que a su cuñada le había regalado el lienzo una de las alumnas de Misaki y que Eriko quería terminarlo. Y lo había hecho, pero había una zona del cuadro que tenía la pintura corrida, como si alguien hubiese llorado sobre ella. Lily se acercó al lienzo y lo tocó suavemente._

_Llámame loca.- murmuró Lily.- O tonta, pero creo que ahora, solo Taro podría salvar a Eriko…_

_Genzo volteó a ver a su esposa, ya que no le pareció una buena broma; sin embargo, él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella lo había dicho muy en serio. Lily siempre había sido muy receptiva, era cierto, pero eso era demasiado…_

_No sé si haya un lugar que se encuentre más allá de los sueños.- dijo Lily.- No podría afirmarlo pero tampoco negarlo. Pero si existe, ten por seguro que será ahí en donde Taro salvará a Eriko…_

_Genzo contempló también el cuadro… Y supo entonces que su esposa tenía razón…_

Taro estaba decidido y nadie iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Al final, Otelo había aceptado en llevarlo hasta el infierno mismo, después de solicitar el permiso correspondiente… Misaki tenía la curiosidad de preguntar a quién le iba a informar, pero prefirió no preguntar… Enory estaba muy nerviosa y no era para menos, pero ansiaba con toda su alma el que su padre pudiera rescatar a su madre…

Enory, si no regreso, quiero que sepas que el volver a verte es el milagro más grande que me han concedido.- le dijo Taro a su hija, con ternura.- Y que me alegra de todo corazón el saber que estás con bien…

Papá, cuídate mucho, por favor.- pidió Enory.- Y trae a mamá de regreso contigo…

Entonces tú sí crees en que regresaré.- sonrió Misaki.

Claro que lo creo.- asintió Enory.- El amor entre mamá y tú es demasiado grande… Ese sauce me lo dice…

Enory también lo presentía. Misaki suspiró, más relajado, y después sonrió, al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a su hija menor.

Tú podrás hacer reaccionar a mamá.- murmuró Enory, abrazando a su padre.- Solo recuérdale cuanto la queremos y la necesitamos…

Lo haré.- Taro besó la frente de su hija.

En ese momento, Otelo regresó en compañía de un hombre ya canoso, pero se veía que era experimentado. El hombre miró de arriba abajo a Misaki, sin sonreír.

Misaki, él es Teobaldo.- presentó Otelo.- Es el barquero del barco (válgase la redundancia) que nos llevará al infierno.

¿Barco?.- se sorprendió Misaki.- Bueno, mucho gusto, soy Taro Misaki.

Lo sé. Hay que atravesar el Mar de los Lamentos antes de llegar a él.- respondió Teobaldo.- Vaya, pensé que este hombre sería más fuerte, al menos físicamente hablando. Bien podrías cambiar de apariencia, muchacho, por alguien que tenga más oportunidades de sobrevivir en el infierno.

¿Quién se creía ese Teobaldo para tratar de esa manera a Misaki? ¿Y qué acaso todos ahí usaban nombres de personajes de Shakespeare? Vaya imaginación… Y parecía que Teobaldo era un gruñó, estaba por decirle algo más a Taro cuando Otelo se llevó a Teobaldo aparte, un tanto alejados de Misaki.

Déjelo en paz.- susurró Otelo, en voz muy baja.- Este hombre es alguien excepcional, créalo.

Pues eso espero.- replicó Teobaldo.

Taro se sintió conmovido. Otelo, después de todo, sí confiaba en él… Teobaldo echó entonces a andar, mirando apenas a Taro. Él lo tomó como una señal de que debían partir y entonces volvió a abrazar a Enory y siguió al hombre. Sin embargo, Misaki se sorprendió cuando vio que Otelo iba con él.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Taro.

¿Pues a donde crees?.- Otelo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Al infierno. No puedo dejar que vayas solo, todavía no sabes cuidarte.

Taro sonrió. Realmente, su guía se había convertido en un gran amigo…

**Notas:**

Teobaldo es el primo de Julieta Capuleto, y ambos son personajes de la obra de Shakespeare: "Romeo y Julieta".


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

El funeral de Eriko fue igual de triste que los tres anteriores, si no es que más. Los dolientes ya estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse, por así decirlo, a asistir a tantos entierros, pero no por eso el dolor era menor... Todos los presentes estaban muy tristes por la desgracia ocurrida con la familia Misaki-Wakabayashi. Año y medio atrás habían muerto los dos hijos, medio año antes el padre y ahora la madre, la cual había renunciado a la vida por no querer seguir con ella sin su familia...  
Ichiro Misaki se encontraba muy triste. Lo acompañaba su segunda esposa Marianne y su ex esposa, la señora Yamaoka, madre de Taro, y su hija Yoshiko, quien se encontraba en compañía de Aoi Singo. Por parte de la familia Misaki eran los únicos sobrevivientes. Por parte de la familia Wakabayashi, se encontraban Genzo, Lily, Jazmín y Daisuke; Kenji, uno de los hermanos de Genzo y Eriko, con su esposa Vicky y sus dos hijos varones; Touya, el hermano mayor, en compañía de Hotaru y sus dos hijos, Kyo y Sakura. Hana, la hermana menor, en compañía de su esposo Ken Wakashimazu y su único hijo varón; y también la madre de todos ellos, Kana, una mujercita frágil y menuda, la cual ya había soportado la muerte de su esposo cinco años atrás, víctima de un infarto, y ahora tenía que sufrir con la muerte de una de sus hijas...

_Eran dos familias unidas por el dolor común de una pérdida, dos familias que se habían unido por el amor y que ahora no tenían ningún lazo en común por culpa de la tragedia. La última sobreviviente de esta familia había cerrado también sus ojos a la soledad... El ataúd de Eriko descendió a tierra y los dolientes se apresuraron a echar puñados de la misma para cubrirlo por completo..._

_No por venir a tantos entierros mi dolor es menor.- musitó Genzo.- Me parece tan increíble que en tan poco tiempo los hayamos perdido a todos..._

_Fue como si uno a uno se nos hubieran fugado de las manos.- murmuró Lily.- Y no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo..._

_Ichiro Misaki se acercó entonces a Kana Wakabayashi para expresarle sus condolencias._

_Eriko era como una hija para mí.- dijo Ichiro.- Le tenía mucho aprecio, y no sabe cómo lamento que ella se haya ido..._

_Muchas gracias.- Kana sonrió débilmente._

_Sé como debe de sentirse.- continuó Ichiro.- Uno no debería enterrar a sus hijos..._

_Lo sé... .- murmuró Kana, derramando algunas lágrimas._

_Genzo abrazó entonces a su madre y le agradeció a Ichiro su presencia. El hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza, en señal de respeto. Lily vio entonces a Karl y a Elieth Schneider, junto con su hijo Mijael._

_De verdad que todo esto es una verdadera lástima y una desgracia.- murmuró Elieth.- Pobre Eriko... Me da tanta tristeza..._

_Lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Solo espero que, se encuentre en donde se encuentre, Taro pueda ayudarla..._

_Elieth no dijo nada, ella comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería su amiga. El grupo de dolientes comenzó a retirarse poco a poco, y Genzo regresó al lado de su esposa._

_¿Y ahora?.- preguntó Lily._

_Ahora, a seguir adelante.- suspiró Genzo.- Nos duele cuando a quien queremos se van, pero nosotros seguimos viviendo y debemos continuar..._

_Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.- murmuró Lily._

_Un viento frío comenzaba a soplar y varias nubes de lluvia se asomaban por el horizonte. Una tarde fría y oscura, igual que el alma de Eriko... Solo habría que esperar a que en donde quiera que se encontrara el lugar más allá de los sueños, la esperanza aun siguiera brillando..._

El viaje en sí a la barca que iría al infierno no fue del todo largo, pero la travesía por el Mar de las Lamentaciones parecía interminable. Taro se preguntaba como era que se perdiera tanto tiempo en un lugar en donde al parecer podían arreglarse las situaciones con solo desearlo.

¿Por qué el recorrido es tan largo?.- le preguntó Taro a Otelo.

En parte, forma parte del castigo de las almas que van para el infierno.- respondió Otelo.- Y en parte, es una limitante para aquellos descerebrados que quieren ir a él por voluntad propia.

Sé que soy un estúpido, pero nada tiene lógica cuando se trata de Eriko.- replicó Taro.- Y bueno, tú quisiste venir por voluntad propia...

Lo sé, por eso me incluyo dentro de los descerebrados.- suspiró Otelo.- ¿Y qué más da? No podría jamás dejarte solo.

¿Por qué eres mi guía?.- quiso saber Misaki.

Porque eres mi amigo.- respondió Otelo.- Por eso no puedo dejarte. Iría contigo hasta el mismo infierno.

Taro sonrió, agradecido. Otelo era alguien que podía ser malhumorado y sarcástico, pero que al parecer tenía un enorme sentido de lealtad. Taro notó que, excepto Otelo y él, el resto de los pasajeros del barco tenían las caras descompuestas y sus ojos carecían de brillo y esperanza. Misaki se preguntó si Eriko también habría viajado en el barco y sus ojos se habrían visto igual...

Misaki se preguntó de qué rayos estaría hecha el agua. No parecía ser agua común y corriente, tampoco parecía pintura como en el mundo de Taro ni acuarela como en el mundo de Enory. Esa agua era oscura y olía bastante mal, aunque a esas alturas a Taro ya no le sorprendía que pudiera oler y tocar las cosas. Misaki tuvo mucha curiosidad e intentó meter la mano en el agua, pero Otelo lo detuvo.

No creo que quieras eso.- dijo el hombre.- No va a agradarte.

¿Qué es?.- preguntó Misaki.

Destructora de almas.- respondió Otelo.- Por algo le llaman en Mar de las Lamentaciones. Con una sola gota de esa agua, perderías la razón para siempre.

Vaya. Entonces no creo que haya peces... .- murmuró Taro.

Otelo lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello", pero Misaki no le hizo caso. Teobaldo lo miró y le comentó que en más de una ocasión, alguna alma que no había querido resignarse a ir al infierno se había lanzado al agua con la esperanza de regresar nadando, pero que al final resultaba mucho peor porque terminaban sumidos en un mundo de desesperación y locura.

Pasa con mucha frecuencia.- Teobaldo parecía disfrutarlo.- Quizás alguno de los de ahora lo intente...

Misaki rogaba para que no le tocara ver un espectáculo semejante, pero al parecer ninguno de los presentes tenía ánimos para hacer algo diferente que mirar fijamente hacia el frente. Al fin, después de una eternidad, a los lejos comenzó a vislumbrarse algo que podía considerarse como tierra firme. Teobaldo ordenó entonces a los pasajeros que se formaran en dos filas, una para hombres y otra para mujeres. Solo Taro y Otelo permanecieron lejos de todo.

Solo sigan el camino y ya está.- ordenó Teobaldo.- Y sin empujarse, por favor.

Era una precaución innecesaria, las almas condenadas no tenían ninguna intención de empujarse ni mucho menos. Una a una, las personas comenzaron a bajar y echaron a andar por un camino de tierra caliza, el cual se dirigía hacia una cuerva enorme y oscura como cueva de lobo.

¿Ésa es... ?.- Taro volteó a ver a Otelo.

La entrada al infierno.- respondió Otelo.- ¿Estás listo?

Mentiría si dijera que sí.- si hubiera tenido un cuerpo físico, muy seguramente a Misaki le habrían temblado las piernas.- Pero no daré marcha atrás.

Muy bien.- Otelo suspiró.- Vamos entonces.

El hombre bajó primero para dar indicaciones a las ánimas que se dirigían a la cueva. Otelo parecía saber exactamente hacia donde dirigirse, y Taro se preguntó si en alguna ocasión él no habría sido guía de almas en desgracia... Misaki bajó del barco y esperó junto a él, mientras Teobaldo terminara de amarrar el barco. Al parecer, el hombre iba a descansar un poco, cosa que resultaba extraña.

De verdad que debes ser un idiota si pretendes ir al infierno.- comentó Teobaldo.- ¿Qué hay allá que sea más importante que el hermoso mundo que te puedes crear tu mismo?

Ese mundo no es nada si no está ella.- replicó Misaki.- Y mi vida aquí, o lo que sea que sea, no tendría ningún instante de felicidad sin ella...

Claro, tenía que ser una mujer.- suspiró Teobaldo.- Solo por una mujer un hombre cometería el error de mandarlo todo al infierno, literalmente hablando.

Parece no sorprenderle.- comentó Misaki.

Por supuesto que no me sorprende.- rió Teobaldo, con sarcasmo.- ¿Y sabes por qué no? Porque han venido miles de hombres igual que tú, con el estúpido deseo de sacar a quien aman del infierno. ¿Y sabes cuántos han salido? Ninguno. Nadie puede contra el infierno. En fin, muchacho, si quieres tirar todo a la basura, es cosa tuya y no mía. Lo que sí, no me parece justo que dejes que tu hijo se pierda contigo en esto.

Misaki se quedó de una pieza al escuchar las palabras de Teobaldo. ¿Hijo? ¿El hombre había dicho que Taro iba a llevarse a _su hijo_? Teobaldo le sonrió como con cierta picardía, al notar el desconcierto que sus palabras habían causado en Misaki.

Muchacho, ¿desde hace cuanto que Otelo es tu guía?.- preguntó Teobaldo.

Desde que llegué a aquí.- respondió Taro.

¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y aun no te has dado cuenta de quién es él?.- rió Teobaldo.

Misaki miró a Otelo; el hombre se veía seguro de sí mismo y decidido, y sus acciones, frases y manera de comportarse ya le habían recordado a alguien a Taro... Y Otelo había dicho que ése no era su verdadero nombre ni su piel morena su verdadera forma... Y en algún momento Otelo iba a revelarle la verdad, cuando se diese la situación apropiada... Taro, con la mente confusa y emocionada, comenzó a recordar...

_Taro encontró a Eiki recargado contra uno de los árboles del parque. Misaki debía decirle a su hijo que no necesitaba ser perfecto, que únicamente necesitaba ser él..._

_Eiki, lo lamento mucho.- comenzó a decir Taro.- No me di cuenta de que la presión te estaba afectando..._

_Claro que no te das cuenta, porque para ti todo fue muy fácil.- replicó Eiki.- Tuviste una gran carrera, te casaste con una gran mujer y ahora eres uno de los entrenadores más cotizados. Una vida fácil y perfecta._

_¿Crees que fue fácil?.- Taro sonrió con amargura.- Te equivocas. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era un niño, por lo que toda mi infancia me la pasé viajando con mi padre por todo Japón, sin poder permanecer en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo. Sufrí muchas lesiones por causa del sóccer y aparte de todo casi pierdo mi carrera por un accidente que sufrí al querer salvar a mi hermana. Y por si eso fuera poco, cuando al fin pude recuperarme y jugar en la liga francesa, una falsa acusación de dopaje por poco me hace perder todo lo que tenía... No digas que mi vida fue fácil, hijo, ninguna vida lo es, pero todo depende del cristal con que se mire, si no estás dispuesto a dejar que nada te derrote, entonces no habrá nada que impida que cumplas tus sueños._

_De verdad que eres lento para aprender. ¿Ves por qué es difícil ser tu hijo?.- exclamó Eiki.- No importa qué es lo que te pase, siempre miras todo de frente y de manera optimista. Yo no puedo hacer eso, me esfuerzo al máximo pero a veces me siento harto de ser yo mismo._

_Todos nos cansamos alguna vez, sobre todo si luchamos por alcanzar el estándar que nos imponen los demás, y más si buscamos aprobación de quien queremos.- replicó Taro, sereno.- Pero hay algo que debemos recordar y es que nuestra lucha siempre debe ser por nosotros mismos, no por complacer a los demás._

_Eiki desvió la mirada; sus ojos brillaban por el resplandor de las lágrimas. Taro entonces le puso una mano en el hombro._

_Eiki, tu madre y yo vamos a amarte todos y cada uno de los días de tu vida.- dijo Taro.- Porque eres nuestro hijo. Y nunca nos vas a decepcionar. Porque eres una gran persona. Y no te lo digo solo por decir, sé que eres un extraordinario muchacho porque a pesar de la presión no has claudicado ni tampoco te has dejado llevar por las drogas o por las malas compañías. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Eiki. Tú y Enory son las dos mejores cosas que han ido con mi apellido._

_Ay, papá.- murmuró Eiki.- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_¿Crees que te mentiría?_

_De verdad que eres lento para aprender, estoy sensible, deberías de decirme que sí simplemente.- replicó Eiki._

_Taro se echó a reír. Claro que su hijo necesitaba escucharlo. Todos necesitamos oír que la gente que queremos confía en nosotros..._

_Te lo digo en serio, Eiki.- Taro se puso serio y tomó a su hijo por ambos hombros.- Solo contigo iría al mismo infierno..._

_Gracias, papá... .- Eiki sonrió y después abrazó a su padre._

_Y Taro lo había dicho en serio. Solo con Eiki se aventuraría a cualquier sitio... O al mismo infierno..._

Al mismo infierno. Taro dejó de recordar y entonces volteó a ver a Otelo. Pero en vez de ver al hombre alto y joven de raza negra, Taro vio a un joven de catorce años, cabello negro y ojos color miel...

Eiki.

Teobaldo volvió a sonreír al ver la mirada que Taro le dirigía a su hijo.

De verdad que no sabías, ¿eh?.- comentó Teobaldo.- Tu hijo es bueno haciéndose pasar por otro. Supongo que le dará gusto el saber que te engañó.

Quién lo diría.- murmuró Misaki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Eiki regresó entonces a donde se encontraba Misaki y le sonrió, aunque el muchacho no había notado que Taro ya lo veía como verdaderamente era.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Eiki, extrañado.- ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Eso nunca.- negó Taro.- Es solo que agradezco que vayas a acompañarme. Solo hay una persona con quien bajaría al mismo infierno... Aun cuando siempre me diga que soy muy lento para aprender... Eiki...

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos y emitió un gemido ahogado. Taro no esperó más y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, el cual correspondió el gesto.

Me preguntaba si algún día te darías cuenta, papá.- musitó Eiki.- Eres demasiado lento para aprender...

Pero para eso estás tú, para que me enseñes.- replicó Taro.- Confío plenamente en ti, hijo.

Entonces, hay que darnos prisa.- Eiki soltó a su padre y se secó las lágrimas.- Hay que rescatar a mamá antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Taro asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro de Eiki. Ambos hombres echaron a caminar después rumbo a la cueva que marcaba la entrada al infierno y al final de toda esperanza...

**Notas:**

Ahora sí, solo falta un capítulo para el final.

Por ahí se me pasó explicar que un diorama es una representación hecha con figuras de papel o cartón y pintadas a mano de una escena. Es como si fuera una maqueta teatral, por así decirlo.

La idea de la pareja de Yoshiko Yamaoka y Aoi Singo es idea original de Alisse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

_Pudo haber sido lo más hermoso que le había pasado en la vida, pero no fue así... Ella ya ni siquiera recordaba como había sido el ser feliz... Lo único que había en su mente era tan solo dolor y tristeza, sufrimiento puro y nada más... Ella no reaccionó al llegar, simplemente se dejó llevar por el lugar y por su guía. Éste había mencionado algunas palabras, pero ella no puso atención. Todo le daba igual, ya ni siquiera recordaba como se llamó alguna vez... ¿Eriko? Fue así como el guía la llamó. ¿Sería ése su nombre? Quizás, daba igual, daba lo mismo. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia y se dejó conducir al lugar en donde estaría por siempre..._

_Éste será tu hogar.- dijo la persona que la acompañaba.- No es cómodo, pero ningún lugar aquí lo es._

_Ajá.- respondió Eriko, distraídamente._

_No por nada, pero no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.- suspiró el guía.- Aun no entiendo el por qué la gente se suicida..._

_A ella le daba igual el estar allí que el estar allá, sin él todos los momentos eran iguales... Había dejado dejado de pensar en todo lo que una vez amó... Oscuridad, era lo único que había en ese lugar, aunque era una oscuridad tan poco densa que era como si los ojos pudieran mirar a través de ella..._

Taro se detuvo frente a la entrada del infierno. En el fondo de la cueva se percibía un resplandor, como si hubiera llamas o algo similar. Misaki suspiró, resignado. Quizás sí había fuego en ese lugar... ¿Habría también un can de tres cabezas vigilando la entrada?

Me dijiste que el infierno no es como uno cree.- comentó Taro a Eiki.

Bueno, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, papá.- replicó Eiki.- Nunca he estado en él, solo me han comentado como es, y me dijeron que no había llamas ni cosas de ésas. Quizás solo es al inicio...

Misaki asintió; no era nada agradable la idea de ir al infierno y mucho menos si éste sí tenía llamas y un montón de diablitos diminutos corriendo por ahí... El hombre comenzó a sentir la boca seca y un hueco en el estómago. Taro y Eiki entraron a la cueva, que era mil veces más grande que lo que parecía ser por fuera. El lugar estaba envuelto en llamas que elevaban una columna al techo de la cueva, que ahora parecía infinito... Eiki respingó por lo bajo; Taro notó que el muchacho se ponía pálido y que apretaba levemente los puños.

Hijo.- murmuró Taro.- Creo que hasta aquí llegas...

¿Qué dices?.- se sorprendió Eiki.

Que agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí, pero no puedo pedirte que sigas adelante.- respondió Misaki.- El infierno es algo a lo que no te puedo someter...

Dije que te acompañaría hasta el mismo infierno.- replicó Eiki.- No voy a dejarte solo, papá.

Y te lo agradezco de corazón, tu valor es algo que admiro.- sonrió Taro.- Pero debo seguir solo. Además, en el infierno perderás la razón y los recuerdos de quien eres y eso no puedo permitirlo. Necesito que ayudes a salir a tu madre de aquí y la lleves a mi mundo...

¿Y tú, papá?.- inquirió Eiki.

_When the dark wood fell before me_

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone…_

Misaki lo había pensando mucho y se había decidido. No habría de otra, sacaría a Eriko del infierno a como diera lugar, no importaba si él tenía que quedarse a cambio de ella. Con gusto, Taro daría todo con tal de ver feliz a Eriko...

No importa lo que pase conmigo.- contestó Taro, lentamente.- Lo que importa es tu madre, y Enory y tú. Si ustedes tres están bien, yo estaré bien.

No pensarás quedarte en el infierno, papá.- Eiki puso cara de espanto.

Haré lo que sea necesario, Eiki.- dijo Taro.- Lo que sea por los que amo. No me importará, con tal de que ustedes estén bien.

Eiki agachó la mirada. Al parecer, no le agradaba la idea de volver a perder a su padre, él llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que Taro llegara con ellos y como que perderlo tan pronto no era algo que Eiki deseara... Y sin embargo, Eiki tampoco quería perder a su madre, él deseaba con toda su alma que ella regresara... Taro sonrió, al verlo dudar, y le puso las manos en ambos hombros.

Confía en el Destino, hijo mío.- pidió Misaki.- En vida tu madre y yo tuvimos muchos problemas para estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de tener fe. Esperanza de creer que si nos conocimos, fue por algo, y que nuestro amor soportaría cualquier prueba. Yo creo en eso, Eiki, por eso voy a ir tu madre. Tengo fe en que volveré, pero por si acaso me equivoco y no lo hago, te pido que cuides a tu hermana y a tu madre, y que les digas que las quise más que a nadie en este mundo, al igual que a ti.

Está bien, papá.- Eiki asintió levemente.- Me encargaré de ellas en el caso de que no vuelvas…

Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.- murmuró Taro, abrazando a su hijo.- Nunca lo olvides.

No lo haré, papá.- Eiki sonrió.

El muchacho entonces condujo a su padre a la entrada de un camino que avanzaba entre las llamas. Eiki lo señaló.

Este camino lleva directamente al interior del infierno.- explicó Eiki.- Verás una puerta al final del camino. Lo único que tienes que hacer al entrar por ella es desear estar con mi madre y eso será todo. A partir de entonces, tendrás muy poco tiempo para hacer reaccionar a mamá antes de que se te olvide a ti quien eres.

Gracias, Eiki.- suspiró Taro.- Espero verte pronto...

Misaki echó a andar por el camino, bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo. Éste suspiró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas el que el amor entre sus padres fuera lo suficientemente grande como para derrotar lo que se avecinaba...

Después de caminar un rato entre las llamas que curiosamente no lo quemaban ("No puedes quemarte si no tienes un cuerpo físico", pensó Taro), llegó hasta un puerta grabada en la roca. Misaki se acercó e intentó tocarla, pero poco antes de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió sola y a través de ella solo pudo verse una neblina negra...

Llegó el momento.- murmuró Taro, deseando el poder estar con Eriko.

Él cerró los ojos y dio un paso al frente.

_Frente a él estaban paradas varias personas, con la mirada perdida. Taro intentó preguntarles por Eriko, pero con solo verles el rostro se dio cuenta de que no le responderían... Su gesto de vacío le indicó a Taro que para ellos la pérdida de toda esperanza había llegado al fin. Así pues, él tendría que guiarse por su instinto para encontrar a Eriko... Pero la verdad, a Misaki no le costó trabajo el encontrar el lugar en donde ella se encontraría, ya que después de caminar un rato, él llegó a un lugar que se parecía demasiado al apartamento en donde ellos vivieron con Eiki y Enory en Francia, excepto porque el lugar estaba en ruinas y cubierto por la maleza... Taro empujó la reja de hierro, la cual se encontraba semiabierta y herrumbrosa, y entró. La pintura de las paredes estaba cuarteada y había demasiadas ratas y cucarachas correteando por todas partes... A Taro le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, Eriko le tenía pavor a esos animales y no se imaginaba lo que sería el estar entre ellos..._

_**You showed me your love in the light of the stars**_

_Estaba anocheciendo y la casa apenas estaba iluminada por débiles lámparas de aceite que arrojaban una luz turbulenta. Obvio, eso no era algo propio de la casa de los Misaki en Francia, pero Taro supuso que ése era uno de los cuatrocientos mil detalles que a Eriko no le importaría... El hombre pasó por la sala rumbo a la escaleras; el piso estaba sucio y lleno de restos de comida y de cadáveres de animales muertos, los cuales eran el alimento de las ratas. Taro pensó que, de tener estómago, se habría vomitado... Él llegó junto a las escaleras y estuvo a punto de subir al dormitorio, pero un quejido leve pero audible proveniente del jardín lo desistieron de subir y Taro se dirigió hacia allá; él llegó hasta el jardín, cuyo pasto alcanzaba el medio metro pero que había dejado una zona en el centro en donde había una mujer de largo cabello negro, recargada contra una banca de cemento, la cual sollozaba._

_¿Hola?.- habló Taro, con suavidad.- ¿Está bien?_

_Eriko levantó la cara. Misaki nunca la había visto más pálida. Ella lo miró con el mismo interés con el que se habría observado a un programa de televisión aburrido. Era como si todo brillo, toda esperanza, toda vida y todo amor se hubiera esfumado de los ojos de Eriko..._

_**When the dark night seems endless**_

_**Please remember me…**_

_¿Qué quiere?.- preguntó Eriko, con voz metálica.- Ésta es propiedad privada._

_No lo dudo.- Taro habló con cautela.- Es solo que encontré la puerta abierta y pensé que podría necesitar algo..._

_Estoy bien.- replicó Eriko.- Váyase._

_¿Me permite quedarme?.- preguntó Taro.- Estoy buscando a mi esposa y creo que podría encontrarla aquí._

_Aquí solo estoy yo.- negó Eriko.- No he visto a su esposa, ni creo llegar a verla._

_Así que era cierto. Eriko había olvidado a Taro y a todo lo que él alguna vez significó para ella. Y sin embargo, Misaki no iba a darse por vencido._

_Se ve usted muy mal.- murmuró Taro.- Como si le hubiera pasado algo terrible..._

_No importa.- musitó Eriko.- Da lo mismo..._

_No, no da lo mismo.- Taro llegó al fin hasta la banca de piedra contra la que ella estaba recargada y se sentó.- Se ve usted muy mal... ¿No hay nadie que la acompañe?_

_No.- negó Eriko, comenzando a llorar.- Perdí a mis hijos, a mi dulce y tierno esposo, los perdí a todos por ser una idiota... Si hubiera tenido un poco más de instinto de madre y de esposa, habría evitado los accidentes que los mataron..._

_Misaki contuvo las ganas de abrazarla y respiró profundo varias veces antes de hablar._

_Estoy seguro de que no fue culpa suya.- murmuró Taro.- Los accidentes ocurren... ¿Cree usted que su esposo y sus hijos la culparían de lo sucedido?_

_¿Mi esposo?.- susurró Eriko.- ¿Me habría culpado? No, no lo creo… Él era el hombre más maravilloso del planeta... Él nunca odió ni despreció a nadie, ni siquiera a los que quisieron destruir su carrera... Él era lo mejor que a mí me había pasado en la vida..._

_Taro sonrió levemente. Eriko pareció reaccionar un poco._

_**From the Fountain of forgiveness**_

_**Beyond the Ice and the Fire…**_

_¿Y qué cree que le diría su esposo si la viera ahora?.- cuestionó Taro.- Muy seguramente, estaría triste de que usted estuviera así. Al parecer, por como lo dice, él la amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Estoy seguro que ni un solo instante ha dejado de pensar en usted..._

_Quizás... .- murmuró Eriko.- Quizás a él no le gustaría... Mi esposo hacía todo lo posible por verme... Eh, no puedo definir el sentimiento, esa sensación que tienes cuando no existe el dolor..._

_Felicidad.- respondió Taro.- Él hubiera hecho todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, Eriko..._

_Pero Misaki había ido demasiado rápido. Eriko dio un paso atrás, asustada. ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba ahí para cuestionarla sobre ella y su esposo? ¿Quién era él para hablar de esa manera del marido de ella? Ese hombre no podía conocer el amor que ella tenía por su esposo, ni el que él tenía por ella, ni todos los momentos felices que ellos habían pasado juntos..._

_¿Usted qué sabe?.- cuestionó Eriko.- ¿Y quién es para decirme esas cosas? No conoció a mi esposo, no hable como si supiera quién es._

_Es que lo sé.- murmuró Taro, tomando a Eriko por un brazo.- Sé cuanto amas a tu esposo y cuanto te ama él a ti... Por favor, recuerda quien soy..._

_**When the dark night seems endless**_

_**Please remember me…**_

_Eriko miró espantada a ese hombre que le pedía que lo recordara, y más que nada, su susto era porque ella no podía reconocerlo. Él era apuesto y tenía una mirada dulce y una sonrisa confiada pero... Había una enorme barrera que no la dejaba a ella recordar..._

_No sé quién es usted, por favor, déjeme tranquila.- gimió Eriko.- Déjeme sola con mis recuerdos. Déjeme recordar todo lo que tuve y que perdí: una gran carrera, un futuro brillante, pero más importante que todo eso, un esposo increíble y dos hermosos hijos..._

_No lo has perdido.- replicó Taro.- Bueno, excepto por lo de la carrera y el futuro brillante, pero eso es lo de menos. Aun puedes recuperar a tu esposo y a tus hijos. Ellos aun te recuerdan, te aman y te extrañan... Por favor, recuerda quién soy yo y cuanto te quise alguna vez..._

_Taro tomó a Eriko del rostro y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. A ella comenzaron a llegarle imágenes en cascada, como si de repente todos sus recuerdos hubieran llegado a ella de golpe: imágenes de ella y Taro tomando un capuchino helado en una cafetería en Hamburgo, ella y Taro jugueteando con la harina en el departamento de su hermano, Taro mirándola en la pasarela, Taro besándola en el jardín por primera vez, Taro pidiéndole matrimonio junto al sauce y haciéndole el amor en la cabaña, Taro diciéndole que era maravilloso que ellos fueran a tener un hijo, Taro apoyándola después de la muerte de Eiki y Enory... Eriko sentía que había una barrera tan enorme entre ella y sus recuerdos que el alma le dolía, pero ese hombre estaba intentando hacerla reaccionar..._

_Por favor, déjame en paz.- Eriko comenzó a temblar violentamente.- Déjame en apz, te lo pido. Mi esposo se ha ido y nunca volverá... Mis hijos se han ido y tampoco regresarán..._

_¿Puedes recordarme?.- Taro no iba a darse por vencido.- ¿Puedes recordar mi nombre?_

_¿Por qué habría de recordar tu nombre?.- Eriko no comprendía nada.- No te conozco, no sé quien eres..._

_Claro que sabes quien soy.- insistió Misaki.- __Soy Taro Misaki... Recuérdame..._

_**Oh, give these clay feet wings to fly**_

_**To touch the face of the Stars…**_

_¡Déjame en paz!.- gritó Eriko, zafándose de Taro.- ¡Váyase y déjeme sola!_

_No, ¡espera!.- gritó él._

_Ella echó a correr por la maleza del jardín. Taro intentó seguirla pero entonces él comenzó a ver todo borroso y por un momento no supo en donde se encontraba. El infierno estaba haciendo su efecto en él y le estaba quitando los recuerdos. Misaki luchó contra eso y echó a correr tras Eriko. Sin embargo, la maleza parecía crecer a cada paso y el mundo le daba vueltas..._

_¡Eriko!.- gritó Taro.- ¡Por favor, recuérdame!_

_Ella momentáneamente se detuvo y lo encaró. Había un sentimiento diferente en los ojos de ella, ya no era pasividad sino coraje..._

_Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.- reclamó Eriko.- Te fuiste de mi lado y me abandonaste..._

_No me fui porque quería.- musitó Taro.- Me fui porque me llevaron... Pero nunca te he abandonado, he estado contigo a cada momento y a cada instante... Recuerda el sauce... Él fue quien nos unió, a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en mundos diferentes..._

_**Breathe life into this feeble heart**_

_**Lifts this mortal veil of fear**_

_El sauce. Fue la clave de todo. Eriko recordó de golpe quién era él, quien era ella y por qué se encontraban ahí, en esa casa que se parecía tanto a la en que ellos vivieron juntos y fueron felices... Eriko recordó que se había suicidado y que había llegado ahí como castigo por su error. Y Taro... Taro no la había dejado sola, estaba ahí intentando hacerla reaccionar, porque la amaba y quería estar con ella... Pero entonces fue él quien empezó a olvidar todo... El poder del infierno era muy fuerte y Taro comenzó a sentir que las fuerzas se le escapaban y entonces sus recuerdos comenzaron a abandonarlo..._

_¿Taro?.- musitó Eriko.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_¿Quién soy?.- musitó Taro.- ¿En dónde estoy?_

_No, por favor.- Eriko corrió a abrazarlo.- No me olvides. No me dejes, Taro, por favor..._

_Lo siento, no sé quién es usted.- murmuró Misaki.- Lo siento..._

_No, Taro, por favor.- gimió Eriko.- Te amo, Taro Misaki..._

_Eso fue lo último que él alcanzó a escuchar. Las mismas palabras que Taro escuchó de Eriko poco antes de morir..._

_**Please remember me…**_

_**Please, remember me…**_

Taro abrió los ojos y una luz fuerte le pegó en el rostro. Él parpadeó y se frotó los ojos y se incorporó. Frente a él se encontraban Eiki y Teobaldo. Los dos sonreían, aunque no fue eso lo que le sorprendió a Taro sino el hecho de que no se encontraban en el Mar de las Lamentaciones, sino en el mundo de Misaki.

Lo lograste muchacho.- sonrió Teobaldo.- Bien hecho.

¿Qué pasó?.- musitó Taro.- De repente comencé a sentirme mal y no supe más de mí...

El infierno por poco te atrapa.- suspiró Teobaldo.- Suerte que te salvaste. Por un pelito.

¿Y Eriko?.- quiso saber Taro, temeroso de preguntar.

Fue ella quien te salvó.- sonrió Eiki.- Mamá alcanzó a recordar gracias a ti y entonces fue ella quien te rescató.

Misaki sintió que un sentimiento hermoso le invadía el pecho. ¡Eriko se había salvado! Taro iba a preguntar en dónde se encontraba ella, pero entonces la vio: hermosa, orgullosa y con la frente en alto, Eriko estaba parada junto al sauce que la hizo recordar, sonriendo de manera un tanto tímida. Misaki corrió hacia ella y la abrazó y la besó con intensidad.

No puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de perderte.- murmuró Eriko, cuando se separaron.

Eso te lo debería de decir yo a ti.- susurró Taro.- Te amo...

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Y entonces alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos. Eriko vio a Eiki y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a abrazar a su hijo; ambos lloraron por algunos momentos, en una situación emotiva que le puso a Taro a saltar el corazón de alegría.

¿Mamá, no quieres ver a mi hermana?.- preguntó Eiki, con suavidad.

Más que a ninguna otra cosa.- murmuró Eriko.

Pues entonces no esperes más, mami.- dijo Enory, parada a pocos metros de ellos y mirando a su madre con timidez.

La niña se echó a correr hacia su madre y la abrazó. Eriko y Enory lloraron como buenas personas del sexo femenino que eran, en una escena más tierna y emotiva que la anterior, tan así que hasta Teobaldo derramó algunas lágrimas. Ahora, toda la familia estaba unida y completa otra vez y ya no se separarían...

Oye, mi amor.- dijo Taro.- Teobaldo dice que puede llevarnos a cruzar el Umbral para ir a la Tierra otra vez. ¿No te gustaría ir?

¿A la Tierra?.- se sorprendió Eriko.- ¿A qué?

Pues a pasear.- respondió Misaki.- ¿No te gustaría? Cada uno renacería en personas desconocidas y diferentes y podríamos volvernos a encontrar. Sería divertido.

¿Y los niños?.- rió Eriko, divertida ante la ocurrencia de su esposo.

Estarán bien aquí.- contestó Taro.- Ya saben cuidarse solos y le harán compañía a Aremy. Y para ellos, nuestras vidas en la Tierra serán apenas unas cuantas horas.

Claro, mamá, no te preocupes.- sonrió Eiki.

Ve, mami.- sonrió Enory.- Aquí los estaremos esperando.

Eriko sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia Taro. Él los tomó.

¿Crees que puedas encontrarme en la Tierra?.- rió Eriko.

Taro la abrazó nuevamente y la besó con ternura en los labios.

Te encontré en el mismo infierno.- murmuró Taro.- Podría encontrarte en donde fuera...

Incluso, en el lugar que se encuentra más allá de los sueños...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción _Dante´s Prayer_, de Loreena McKennitt.

Bueno, éste fue el final. La historia fue basada en la película "_Más allá de los sueños_", protagonizada por Robin Williams y Cuba Gooding Jr. Esta película es una de mis favoritas y no podía evitar hacer un fic con ella, usando a mi segundo personaje favorito de CT, Taro Misaki.

Bueno, aun falta el epílogo.


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

En algún lugar de Europa, una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros jugaba con sus muñecas a una fiesta de té, en un vasto y verde prado; cerca del sitio en donde se encontraba la niña había un sauce joven, plantado junto al muñón ya seco del que alguna vez fue un árbol también, otro sauce, quizás, destruido hacía décadas por un rayo.

El hermano gemelo de la niña jugaba fútbol en ese mismo prado, sin tomarle mucha atención a su hermana. Cerca de ellos se encontraba otra niña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido, que miraba jugar al muchacho con admiración. Él lo notó y volteó a ver a la niña.

¿Te gusta el fútbol?.- preguntó el niño.

Me gusta como lo juegas tú.- respondió la niña, poniéndose roja por su osadía.

Gracias.- sonrió el muchacho.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Azucena.- murmuró la niña.

Me gusta tu nombre.- sonrió él.- Yo me llamo Benjamín.

Ambos niños se sonrieron. El muchacho, queriendo lucirse ante la niña, comenzó a jugar con su balón de fútbol, pero entonces éste escapó y le pegó con su balón a la mesita de té de su hermana y tumbó todo en el suelo.

Benji, eres un menso.- se quejó la niña.- Tiraste mi mesita del té.

Pues nada más recógela y ya.- gruñó Benji.- No es mucho problema, Erika. ni siquiera tienes té de verdad en esas tazas.

Eres muy malo conmigo.- sollozó la niña, levantándose y echando a correr hacia el sauce.

¿Quién es ella?.- quiso saber Azucena.

Mi hermana.- suspiró Benjamín.- Ya, creo que me pasé esta vez...

Te ayudo a recoger sus cosas.- ofreció Azucena.

Azucena y Benjamín (vaya, que hacía años que no veía esta combinación) comenzaron a recoger el desastre, pero Erika ya estaba llorando, recargada junto al sauce. Tan triste estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba con curiosidad.

¿Por qué lloras?.- preguntó un muchacho de sonrisa confiada y mirada alegre.

Es que mi hermano me tiró mi juego de té al suelo.- gimoteó Erika.- Es muy malo conmigo.

Ah, pero pues puedes recoger tus cosas.- dijo el muchacho.- No llores, yo te ayudo.

Erika asintió con la cabeza pero aun así siguió sollozando, al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos con sus manos. Ella sintió que el niño se agachaba cerca de ella y entonces Erika al fin lo miró. El chico tenía en su mano una hermosa orquídea, no sabía ella de donde la había conseguido él, pero ahí estaba esa hermosa flor que olía precioso y que se la estaba ofreciendo ese niño que parecía ser muy tierno.

Me llamo Thomas.- sonrió el chico.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Erika.- respondió la niña, con una sonrisa, y tomando la flor.- Gracias...

Thomas soltó una risilla alegre. Erika sonrió. El viento sopló en la copa del sauce, agitando levemente sus ramas en señal de que Taro había vuelto a encontrar a Eriko...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Eriko Wakabayashi, Eiki Misaki, Enory Misaki, Lily Del Valle, Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Aremy Wakabayashi, Akiko Ozhora, Jean Lacoste, Natalie Delacourt, Débora Cortés y demás agregados culturales son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks y Mijael Schneider son creación de Elieth Schneider, a quien agradezco que me haya dejado usar sus personajes.

Victoria Kamiya es un personaje creado por Vicky Yun.

Marlene es un personaje creado por Maderique, a quien no perdí permiso para usarla, pero que espero que no se enoje por haberla incluido levemente en este fic.

Agradezco a mi amigo Miguel Ángel por las ideas que me dio para el fic.

Y también agradezco a los pocos o muchos que hayan tenido tiempo y paciencia para leer este fic. A diferencia de otras personas, yo no me considero escritora, de manera que agradezco cada vez que alguien se toma la molestia de leer mis escritos.


End file.
